LUXION GUIDE
by Bambie520
Summary: [ Now! CHAPTER 13 UP! UP! ] Ini tentang LUHAN, tentang SEHUN, tentang dewa, penyihir dan tentang pengawal yang akan melindunginya - Take Care Of More Than Just Protec - LUHAN GS / SEHUN / HunHan / BAEKHYUN GS/ CHANYEOL / CHANBAEK / KAI / KYUNGSOO GS/ XIUMIN GS / CHEN / TAO / LAY GS / KRIS / TAEYEON / TIFFANY / HYORIN / KRYSTAL / L (MYUNGSOO), ETC FANTASY - ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

LUXION GUIDE

Chapter I

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan (GS )

and other EXO member,.

* * *

.

.

Kau?

 _Aku Luhan_

Kau mengenalku?

 _Tentu, kau Xi Shun, milikku_

Tapi namaku Sehun, Bukan Xi Shun

.

.

.

I _don't know the time that, but its first I know him. – Sehun_

 _._

 ** _Luxion - abad ke 12 [ 1200 M ]_**

''Jadi kau yang bernama Luhan?''. Tanya seorang laki laki bermata elang

''Kau seorang pengawal? Yi fan yang mengirimmu?'' . Gadis itu balik bertanya

''aku dulu yg bertanya, keberatan menjawab pertanyaanku?''.

''Bisakah kau tidak muncul lalu menghilang dan muncul lagi seenakmu?'' . Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya didada, menatap geram pada lelaki yang berteleportasi disekelilingnya. Laki laki itu pun muncul dan memberi hormat.

''Aku Xi Shun, pemuda ke 1010 ditugaskan untuk mengawalmu putri Luhan.''

Gadis bernama Luhan itu pun mendengus , '' Sekarang aku benar - benar terlihat seperti tawanan!''

Xi Shun pun mengernyit, ''apa maksutmu?''

''Kau tidak pernah mendengarnya? Apa kau yakin menyebut dirimu penghuni Luxion? '' Ucap sang putri dengan mantap. Sehun tersenyum. ''tentu, dan kurasa aku lebih memilih tuli dari pada percaya dengan bisikan _mereka.''_

Luhan menatap nyalang lelaki di depannya '' Aku tidak main – main, aku berbahaya. Pergilah! Aku bukan tawanan untuk diawasi setiap saat!.'' Luhan mengambil nafas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan dengan lembut .'' Jangan sia – siakan hidupmu, bagi _mereka_ aku bukan seorang putri Luxion.''

Xi Shun tersenyum lagi,'' Begitukah ? Kau memang berbeda, kau cukup berandalan untuk dikatakan seorang putri.''

''Apa kau bilang?'' Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''Aku akan membuatmu tidak betah seperti pengawal lain, ingat itu.!''

Xi Shun Terkekeh "Dengan senang hati Tuan putri, aku akan membuatmu tak bisa jauh dariku.''

''Jangan macam – macam, kau pengawal baru disini! Dan ingat! Aku adalah Tuan Putrimu!.'' Luhan menunjuk nunjuk wajah sehun dengan geram, mood sedihnya seketika berubah menjadi kesal karena pengawal yang _ehem,_ tampan di depannya.

Xi Shun semakin terkekeh, ia mulai menggoda Luhan lagi ''Akui itu pada orang yang mengusirku tadi, hahahaha''

''Dasar menyebalkan!'' Luhan menghentak hentakkan kakinya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Xi Shun yang asyik dengan tawanya.

.

.

.

 **[Seoul 2015]**

 _''kau penghianat! Kau tak pantas berada di sini!_

 _"Kau memang tak pantas disebut seorang Putri!_

 _''Kau telah membunuh Ratu Hyorin, kau pantas mati Luhan!''_

 _''Lakukan apa yang kalian mau, bunuh aku, tapi aku bukan penghianat, setidaknya aku melindungi Appaku dari Nenek Sihir itu''_

 _''Berhentilah berkilah!'_

 _''Demi Appamu? Kau bahkan telah mencoreng nama Raja! Bersiaplah untuk mati!''_

 _'Crassssshhhhhhh'_

 _''Xi Shun!''_

''XI SHUN! TIDAAAAKKKKK!''

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya, peluh keringat menetes di sela sela dahinya, ia berkali kali menarik nafas mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

''Mimpi buruk lagi?'' Ucap seorang wanita berdimple yang sedang membuka jendela, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk di sela gorden.

''itu bukan mimpi omma, itu kenyataan, Xi Shun terbunuh karena menyelamatkanku.'' Gadis yang baru bangun itu menjawab dengan Lesu, sementara lawan bicaranya masih fokus pada jendela.

''Lay Eomma!'' Ucap Gadis itu lagi, ''Aku merindukan Xi Shunku, sangat!''

Wanita bernama Lay itupun menoleh, ''Hari ini bulan purnama ke 20, kau bisa menemui Xi Shun, Luhan'' .

''Aku sudah menemuinya 1 minggu yang lalu, tapi dia tidak mengenalku, dia bilang namanya Sehun.'' Gadis bernama Luhan itupun terlihat kecewa.

Lay tersenyum, tangannya meraih surai kecoklatan milik Luhan, mengelusnya memberi ketenangan .'' Kau menemuinya sebelum waktunya?''

Luhan mengangguk.

''Kau melanggar perjanjian putriku, Bersyukurlah karena _Dewa Zeus_ Siwon mendengar permintaanmu, sekalipun Xi Shun yang kau temui sedikit berbeda, bukankah itu berarti Dewa masih menyayangimu?'' Tanya Lay lagi.

Luhan menggeleng, matanya terlihat sendu,.''Aku tidak tahu eomma, yang kutau, Di bumi Dia memisahkan kami lagi, kurasa Zeus Siwon melahirkan Sehun kembali karena tidak tega melihat _Dewi Aphrodite_ Yoona menangisiku setiap malam ''

Lay menghela nafas, ia mengerti penderitaan putrinya,'' Semua Dewa dan Dewi menyayangimu nak, mereka memberimu banyak berkah hingga_'' . Lay tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya karena terpotong oleh Luhan.

''Hingga aku dibedakan! _Dewi Hera_ Jessica memberikan berkah kecantikannya padaku dan itu membuat iri banyak temanku di Luxion sampai mereka membenciku, Bahkan karena Kekuatan _Arthemis_ Sooyoung dan _Athena_ Seohyun, mereka menjauhiku karena bagi mereka aku berbahaya, aku seorang putri raja yang harus tinggal di istana terpisah seolah tawanan!'' Luhan menangis histeris mengingat hidupnya di Luxion Kingdom

''Ssstt, berhentilah menyalahkan dewa nak,Kau sudah cukup menderita menunggu kembalinya Xi Shun yang harus kau lakukan Sekarang adalah mandi, dan berangkatlah sekolah untuk bertemu Xi Shun.''

Luhan tersenyum, mendengar nama Xishun mampu membuat mood gadis ini menjadi cerah, semangatnya pun kembali, ia turun dari kasur dan melesat ke kamarmandi.

-TBC-

NEXT?


	2. Chapter 2

LUXION GUIDE

Chapter 2

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan (GS )

and other EXO member,.

 **Seoul International Hight School**

''Menyingkirlah gadis kecil, kau tidak bosan menggangguku, aku tidak punya waktu untuk dunia fantasymu!'' Ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kesal

Gadis itu mendongak , ''apa kau benar - benar tidak mengenaliku Xi Shun?''

''Berhentilah menyebut nama itu,namaku Sehun, kau dengar? Kurasa kau bukan orang yang patut untuk dikatakan T-U-L-I? Ucap namja yang mengaku sebagai Sehun itu dengan penekanan di akhir katanya.

''Aku... '' Gadis itu –Luhan – menghela nafasnya sebentar .'' Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau tidak mengenaliku, Xi Shun yang ku kenal tak kan berkata seperti itu padaku.'' Mata Luhan mulai berkaca kaca, pertanda bahwa kristal bening akan segera mengalir, namun gadis itu sekuat tenaga menahannya.

''baiklah aku mengenalimu, jadi singkirkan tanganmu!

''Kau sudah ingat semuanya?'' Luhan mendongak, terkejut, walaupun dengan nada membentak, ia cukup senang karena Sehun berkata mengenalinya.

''Kau Luhan, Siswa baru terjenius, sekaligus Putri Donanatur terbesar SM Hight School, dan karena Kejeniusanmu itu, kau bahkan dibebaskan membolos di Jam Taeyeon Saem untuk menggangguku! PUAS! '' Ucap Sehun Finish, ia menggeram, sedikit kesal karena Luhan yang akhir – akhir ini mengganggu dunianya.

[ _Oh... ingatkan Luhan jika Sehun tak suka diganggu dan jangan lupa katakan pada Sehun pantang bagi Luhan untuk dibentak ]_

Pegangan Luhan terhadap Sehun melemah, Sehun benar benar tidak mengenalinya , Luhan nampak sangat kecewa, ia menunduk bulir bulir kristal yang sedari tadi ia tahan mulai menetes di kedua pipinya.

 _''Dia menangis?''_ Batin sehun, namun ekspresinya tetap datar, salah satu tangannnya melepas genggaman tangan Luhan, dan beranjak pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah,

 ** _''Kau Jahat Xi Shun, Haruskah aku menyerah ?''_**

Sehun berhenti, samar samar ia mendengar suara Luhan, ia menoleh kebelakang, tetapi dilihatnya Luhan tidak berucap apapun, ia masih terpaku dan menangis disana.

 ** _''Apa kau menyesal mencintaiku dimasa lalu?''_**

''Suara siapa itu?'' Sehun bergumam, sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, iris matanya menatap tepat mata Luhan yang sembab,suara samar itu makin jelas, ia pun kembali dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Luhan, Salah satu tangannya mengambil sebuah saputangan dari saku celananya.

''Ambil ini !'' Sehun menyerahkan sapu tangan itu pada Luhan, terkesan memerintah.

Luhan mendongak, menatap sapu tangan dan Sehun bergantian.

''Kumohon, ambil ini dan hapus air matamu itu, jangan menangis. Kau dengar?'' Luhan tidak menjawab, ia masih dalam posisi oocnya.

''Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi melihatmu menangis, membuat seluruh tubuhku seperti terbakar, itu menyakitkan, dan hanya dengan menatap mata rusamu itu, aku bisa membaca isi otakmu, ini mustahil, kurasa aku akan gila sebentar lagi.'' Sehun menyodorkan sapu tangan itu lagi, memaksa Luhan menerimanya, perkataanya terlihat frustasi.

Luhan pun tersenyum dalam isakannya, dan mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Sehun ''Tentu saja, kau milikku Sehun, separuh darimu ada padaku, Seberapapun kau menjauh kau akan kembali padaku, karena itu adalah kontrak dan janjimu dimasa lalu. Sudah kubilang bahwa kau_''

''Cukup! Temui aku diatap sepulang sekolah nanti'' Potong Sehun , lalu beranjak meninggalkan Luhan.

Dua orang Guru wanita sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu, raut mukanya terlihat tegang memberikan sedikit kerutan diwajah cantik mereka, tanda keadaan mulai serius. Aura kegelisahan timbul di kantor guru yang sepi.

''Kita harus bagaimana Eonni?'' Ucap salah satu wanita berambut lurus pada wanita yang satunya

''Tenanglah Tiffany, kita akan melindungi Luhan dengan nyawa kita.'' Ucap Taeyeon lawan bicara tiffanny.

''Menyenangkan sekali menjadi guru, kalian bahkan asyik mengobrol disini,'' . Seorang gadis cantik bermata rusa menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, ia berdecih di depan pintu kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

''Selamat Siang, Putri Luhan, maafkan kami tidak menyadari keberadaan anda.'' Ucap Taeyeon dan Tifanny bersamaan.

''Yak! Eonni, sudah berapa kali kubilang, anggap aku adikmu, bukan tuan putri kalian, lagi pula ini disekolah, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat.'' Luhan mulai masuk dan memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

''Tenanglah Luhan, disini tidak ada seorangpun selain kita,'' Ucap taeyeon

''hmm, baguslah, mana kristal?." Tanya Luhan, pada dua dayang di dua orang didepannya ini hanya bisa menggeleng. ''Biar kulihat keberadaannya lewat _mirror side_ Luhan.'' Ucap tifanny dan mulai membaca mantra pada cermin di tangannya.

''Tidak perlu, bocah ini disini.'' Seorang namja berwajah manis muncul sambil menggandeng seorang yeoja.

Luhan menoleh .''Oh L? Kau baik Myungsoo?''

''Hy Lu, lama tidak bertemu, kau tetap cantik seperti dulu.'' Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Myungsoo, berbeda dengan yeoja di depannya yang mulai cemberut.

''Terima kasih oppa, tapi sepertinya kau membuat putri disampingmu ini kesal,. Kau tidak merindukanku Krystal?''. Luhan menatap Yeoja disamping Myungsoo

''Luhan, aku sangat merindukanmu bodoh!''. Krystal melepas genggaman Myungsoo dan memeluk Luhan erat.

''Kenapa kau lama sekali bersama Dewa? !'' Krystal terisak, pelukannya makin erat.

''Kau sahabat terbodoh yang kumiliki Luhan, kau tau begitu susahnya aku mencari kalian? Beruntung kau tidak bernasip seperti kakakku Si Sehun yang lupa akan semuanya.''

''Hey, tenanglah Krys, aku sudah disini. Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Ini sesak, kau bisa membunuhku'' Krystalpun melepas pelukannya, ia mengernyit. ''Kau kan bisa membuatku menjauh,lakukan itu luhan, aku ingin melihatnya lagi.''

''Aku sudah tak seperti dulu krys.'' Luhan tersenyum

''Dewa sudah mengambil kekuatan LUhan, itu sebabnya kita harus melindunginya.'' Ucap taeyeon

''Bagaimana bisa? Dewa tidak mungkin melakukan itu padamu?''

''Mungkin saja krys, aku tidak ingat, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik, aku tidak akan dituduh menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti kehidupan sebelumnya, lagi pula aku masih memiliki _healling_ dalam tubuhku.''

''Kau adalah Turunan terakhir dari Luxion, mustahil kau bisa menghilangkan kekuatanmu dengan mudah, kecuali_''

''Beralih pada Sehun!'' belum selesai krystal berkata, tiffany sudah memotongnya.

''Oh tidak! Kau benar benar menukar anugerah Dewa padamu demi Kehidupan Sehun? Pantas saja Sehun terlahir persis seperti Xishun, jadi itu bukan sebuah rengkarnasi? Tapi pertukaran? Kau gila Luhan!'' Krystal menatap horor Luhan, ia terlihat lebih dari sekedar terkejut.

''Dia pengawalku krys, yang terkuat! Dia akan mengingat siapa aku dan melindungiku.'' Ucap Luhan Finish dan beranjak meninggalkan 4 orang di ruangan itu.

Luhan menyusuri lorong lorong sekolah yang sepi, langkahnya sedikit tergesa gesa menuju atap sekolah untuk menemui Sehun seorang diri. Luhan menolak untuk ditemani kedua dayangnya Taeyeon dan Tiffany, ia berkata bahwa ini urusannya dengan sehun, bahkan krystal dan Myungsoo pun tidak boleh ikut campur. Derap langkahnya terdengar keras di selasar gedung, karena memang para penghuni sekolah sudah pulang,. Saat tiba sudut lorong, Luhan merasa ada ada yang mengikutinya, samar samar ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam mengejarnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Luhan mempercepat langkah kakinya berlari menuju atap, namun naas saat tangannya hendak membuka pintu atap, bayangan itu menarik tubuh luhan menjauh dari pintu, Luhan merasa bahu kirinya robek oleh kuku tajam milik bayangan yang menariknya. Luhan meronta, mencoba melepas cengkraman makhluk astral tersebut, akhirnya tubuh Luhan terhepas jauh menuju lapangan. Petir bergemuruh bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan, Luhan meringis, tubuhnya terlempar cukup kuat membentur pagar lapangan, darah segar mengalir dari bahu kirinya. Bayangan astral itu pun mendekati Luhan.

''Lama tidak berjumpa, Putri Luxion?'' Sapa bayangan itu dengan taring dan muka yang sudah tak berbentuk.

''Cih, kau terlihat makin buruk saja,.'' Luhan berdecih setelah tahu siapa yang menyakitinya

''berkatalah semaumu, karena sebentar lagi kau akan menemui ajalmu putri! Dan Aku akan mendapatkan keabadian dengan Jantungmu itu!.'' Makhluk astral itu mendekat dan mulai mencekik leher luhan

''Yifan aakaaann memmbunuhmu, jikaa terjadi sesssuatu dengaanku, Setan!'' . Luhan berkata dengan susah payah, nafasnya mulai tersenggal senggal, ia merasa lemah tanpa kekuatannya.

''Yifan kau bilang? Appamu yang bodoh itu? Bahkan ia tak bisa menolak racun dari Ratu Hyorin,. Kau dan raja bodoh itu sama! Kalian lemah dan menjijikkan! Hahahaha. Sekarang terima ajalmu!.'' Makhluk astral itu bersiap memotong nadi leher luhan dengan kukunya, Luhan memejamkan matanya, _''Sehun, tolong aku! Aku akan mati''._

Crasssssshhhhhhhhh,,,

Langit bergemuruh, suasana menjadi lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya, petir terus menggelegar dengan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga. Entah topan atau puting beliung, angin mulai menghantam apapun yang menghalangi jalannya mengisyarakatkan sebuah amarah. Lebih dari sekedar badai, semuanya menjadi bertebaran, terlempar tak terkendali. Disana, berdiri seorang namja dengan rahang tegas mata birunya menyalak penuh amarah, tangannya terkepal dan jangan lupakan siluet sayap hitam yang terbuka di bahunya. Ia mendesis, dan seketika membuat makhluk astral yang mencekik Luhan terhempas, terseret oleh kuatnya angin yang terkontrol olehnya. Luhan terkesiap, begitupun makhluk itu, mata hitam penuh tetesan darahnya membulat, menatap takut dan tak percaya pada apa yang terpampang di depannya.

''Sehun'', Luhan bergumam hampir tak tedengar.

Namja itu - _Sehun-_ mendekati makhluk astral yang terhempas, matanya menatap tajam ''Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Berani menyentuhnya! Kau yang akan mati, bukan dia!''

''Tidak mungkin!, seharusnya kau sudah mati Xi Shun,!" Makhluk itu beringsut mundur

Sehun tersenyum miring, matanya terpejam dan dalam hitungan detik , Angin kembali datang lebih dasyat dari sebelumnya, semuanya bergetar, bahkan kaca kaca disetiap lorong pecah berserakan, makhluk itu terhempas dan hancur menjadi debu. Namun semuanya belum usai, angin terus bergemuruh masih tetap bersikukuh menghepaskan semuanya, mata sehun masih terpaku, ia tak terkendali membuat semuanya bertebaran bagai kesetanan. Luhan mencoba berdiri, sedikit meringis merasakan luka dan dan lebam ditubuhnya, darah masih mengalir dari bahu kirinya, ia mencoba mendekati sehun. Luhan terjatuh, ia berkali kali terhempas oleh angin saat mendekati sehun, tubuhnya melemah berjalan tertatih tatih untuk menggapai tubuh Sehun.

''Xi Shun sudah, Hentikan, aku mohon''. Luhan memohon, ketika tangannya berhasil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Seketika semuanya meredup, angin mulai kembali pada titik awalnya, petir dan gemuruh mulai berangsur angsur menghilang menyisakan rintik rintik hujan. Mata biru sehun kembali menghitam, sayap punggungnya pun menhilang entah kemana, Ia kembali pun kembali pada kesadarannya.

''Apa itu tadi?'' Sehun berguman masih dengan nuansa terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

''Itu kekuatanmu Shi Xun, - _Wind control_ \- tapi ini lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya, kau bahkan tak terkendali. '' Sehun menoleh baru menyadari keberadaan Luhan, tangannya masih tergenggam erat oleh tangan mungil Luhan.

''Kau tidak apa apa? Apa aku menyakitimu?'' Sehun menatap Luhan Khawatir.

Luhan tersenyum, ''Tidak, kau tak pernah menyakitiku, makhluk itu yang hampir membunuku, kau menyelamatkan ku lagi sehun''

''Makhluk apa itu tadi?'' Sehun bertanya

''Kaum _Satan,_ pemberontak Luxion, kau dekat dengan mereka dulu tapi kau lebih memilih untuk melindungi kami.'' Sehun menunduk, '' Maaf, aku tak tahu apa itu, aku bahkan tak mengingat apapun.''

Luhan tersenyum.'' kau akan mengingatnya nanti, ayo kita pulang''.

''Akhhhhhhh!'' Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, menyebabkan jeritan karena luka bahu luhan,

''Oh tidak! Kau terluka?, maafkan aku.'' Sehun gelagapan melihat darah dari bahu Luhan yang terus menetes

''Aku sudah terluka dari tadi karena makhluk sialan itu,dasar tembok, kau saja yang tidak peka.'' Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

Sehun terkekeh, ''Ya sudah, ayo naik ke punggungku, aku antar pulang'' . Sehun berjongkok namun Luhan tak kunjung naik ke punggungnya.

''Aku harus membereskan kekacauan ini dulu.'' Luhan mundur beberapa langkah, matanya terpejam, bibirnya mendesis melafalkan mantra.

 _I'am a Luxion Princess, With a power of the star,_

 _I call angel s in the sky to change the time, TORGEO MAMA!_

Luhan membuka matanya setelah mengucap mantra, Sehun terkesiap semuanya berubah menjadi seperti semula, tak ada hujan bahkan barang barang yang berserakan pun menghilang, tak ada lagi kaca yang pecah, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

''kau punya kekuatan seperti itu?''

''Tentu saja, aku luar biasa'' Luhan berkata dengan cengirannya, ia langsung melompat riang ke punggung Sehun.

''Kau bahkan tidak seperti orang terluka, Lu''

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya ''Kau tidak bisa melihat kaki dan tubuhku yang lebam? Bahkan bahuku berdarah ShiXun''

''hahahaha, katakan itu pada orang yang barusan bilang dirinya luar biasa''

''Yak, Shi Xun!'' Luhan menjitak penuh cinta kepala Sehun dari belakang

''Namaku Sehun, kau kasar sekali Lu''

''Sama saja! Sehun atau ShiXun Kau milikku''.

''Pemaksa sekali, tapi aku suka''

Sehun tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya di bumi, Ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap hatinya saat ia melihat Luhan, perasaan seolah olah ia harus melindungi gadis bermata rusa ini.

Sehun berjalan di trotoar dengan Luhan yang masih berada dipunggungnya. Sehun tinggal seorang diri, tidak memiliki mobil atau kendaraan mewah lainnya, ia terbiasa naik bis untuk berangkat atau pulang sekolah, jika perlu ia akan berjalan kaki jika uang sakunya tidak mencukupi. Sehun mengandalkan beasiswa dan otak cemerlangnya untuk sekolah, namun sekali kali jika dibutuhkan ia akan bekerja paruh waktu. Hidupnya Flat, seFlat TV LG, Tidak ada yang bisa ia istimewakan, ia tak punya keluarga, ia bahkan sama sekali tak ingat dengan masa kecilnya. Satu satunya yang ia ingat Hanya Paman Donghae, orang yang selama ini merawatnya dan telah tiada. Namun Semuanya berubah saat Sehun mengenal Luhan, Luhan yang selalu dgn gigih memaksa agar Sehun mengingat masa lalunya, Luhan yang selalu mengklaim bahwa Sehun miliknya, Luhan yang akan menangis ketika Sehun berkata kasar namun setelah itu Sehun akan menyesal dan Luhan yang selalu berkata tentang kehebatan Sehun yang mulai detik ini Sehun melihatnya sendiri. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, namun setiap bersama Luhan, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya, setiap air mata Luhan yang keluar akan terasa bagai duri yang menusuk jantung Sehun dan Sehun tak ingin melihat air mata itu lebih banyak lagi. Sehun bertekat untuk melindungi Luhan apapun yang terjadi didepannya setelah ini.

''Sehun!'' Luhan bergumam dalam gendongan Sehun, nafasnya berhembus menerpa leher Sehun memberikan desiran aneh pada tubuhnya.

''Hmm,'' Sehun bergumam, mencoba mengontrol dirinya, Luhan sungguh menggoda iman.

''Apa aku berat?''

''iya,'' Sehun menjawab sekenanya, otaknya sudah tidak bekerja dengan baik

''Turunkan aku!'' Luhan meronta kesal

''Diamlah Luhan, atau kau akan jatuh!'' . Luhan pun terdiam.

''Sehun!''

''Hmm,'' Sehun bergumam lagi, merespon Luhan

''Apa kau tidak ingat sedikitpun tentangku?''

Sehun berhenti sejenak, sebelum berkata ''Aku tidak tau, tidak ada satupun yang ku ingat_''

Luhan menunduk, menahan lagi rasa kecewanya. ''_namun saat kau memanggilku dengan ShiXUn, aku merasa tak asing, ''

Luhan mendongak, ia diam menunggu Sehun meneruskan ucapannya.'' Aku tak tahu siapa aku Luhan, tapi untuk saat ini aku bisa percaya padamu,''. Luhan tersenyum tangannya ia eratkan memeluk Sehun. Sehun ikut tersenyum, senyum Luhan adalah hal terindah untuknya saat ini, Jika dulu ia mengontrol desiran aneh saat Luhan mendekatinya, saat ini dan seterusnya Sehun memilih menikmatinya.

''Sehun!''

"Apa Lagi Luhan! Apa dari dulu kau memang cerewet seperti ini'' Sehun sedikit geram, Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya Sehun menahan gejolak ketika nafas Luhan menggelitik Lehernya.

''Kita tidak perlu berjalan, kau bisa berteleportasi semaumu,''

''Teleportasi?'' Sehun mengernyit

''iya, cukup pejamkan matamu, dan fokus pada tempat kemana kau akan pindah, itu juga kekuatanmu'' Luhan menjelaskan

''Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Lu? Aku tidak perlu susah payah begini''.

''Kau tidak tanya'' Luhan menjawab tanpa dosa.

''ya mana aku tahu, dasar menyebalkan''. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan Cling! Dalam sekejap mereka menghilang tanpa jejak...

-TBC-

NEXT?

[ Thank's to Ale Genoveva , Arifahohse, tiehanhun9094 , Oh Juna93, KyuminTaoris Shipper ]

Pss : Bingung sama jalan ceritanya? Sorry for that,,, aku harap ceritanya gak bikin bosen,, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya reader ^^

Hy i'm newbie,,,

is my first story,

Dont be plagiat ,

Hope U like,, and

Just Know ''ILY''

-BAMBIE520-


	3. Chapter 3

LUXION GUIDE

Chapter 3

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan (GS )

and other EXO member,.

* * *

.

.

 _Do you know what that destiny?_

 _Tell me the answer, Sehun_

 _Because after my eyes see the world, I've been unable to resist._

 _._

 _''_ _Apa kau tahu apa itu takdir ?_

 _Katakan padaku jawabannya, Sehun_

 _Karena setelah mataku mengenal dunia, aku tak mampu menolaknya''_

 _-Luhan -_

.

.

 **Back to Luxion - 1089 M**

.

 _[ Malam ketika Luxion Princess mengenal Dunia ]_

''Selamat atas Kelahiran putrimu Lay, Selamat juga karena kau telah menjadi Ayah Kris, aku Athena Seohyun memberkati kalian.'' Seorang Dewi Perang – _Athena_ – menyapa kedua raja dan ratu yang menggendong putri mungilnya

''Terima kasih athena, aku tidak menyangka kalian para Dewa dan Dewi akan turun ke Luxion''. Sang ratu –Lay- tersenyum, dia menyambut hangat kedatangan keluarga lamanya

''Tidak Usah sungkan Lay, sekalipun kau meninggalkan kami demi raja Luxion ini, Kau tetaplah saudara kami, sekalipun aku harus menyebutmu mantan DEWI,!'' Respon yang memang tak cukup dikatakan baik muncul dari Dewi kecantikan nan Licik – _Hera_ -

''Jaga bicaramu _Hera_ Jesicca!, mengungkit masa lalu bukanlah perilaku yg baik, !'' Hardik Seorang dewi yang sedari tadi menatap lekat bayi dalam gendongan Lay

"Calm Down, _Aphrodite_ Yoona, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan, benarkan _Zeus_ Siwon?'' Hera Jessica mundur beberapa langkah, ia akan sangat merasa takut jika _Aprodhite_ Yoona sang putri Zeus mulai angkat bicara, ia mulai meminta perlindungan pada Zeus dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Dewa zeus yang sedari tadi hanya diam dibalik kegagahannya.

Dewa _Zeus_ berdehem sebentar sebelum berbicara, semua dewi dan dewa mundur memberi Jalan untuk _Zeus_ menuju Lay dan Kris, lebih tepatnya Putri dalam gendongan Lay.

''Aku Zeus Siwon, setelah berabad abad lamanya datang untuk melihat putrimu _Healing_ Lay, Kau memang sudah kuusir dari Langit karena pilihanmu untuk menikah dengan raja Luxion,'' Zeus melirik kris disamping Lay lalu melanjutkan ucapannya '' Tetapi, putri yang lahir dari rahim seorang Dewi, tetaplah menjadi putriku dan menjadi keluarga Langit, dan dia berhak mendapatkan keberkahan dari para Dewa dan Dewi, kau tidak keberatan kan Kris?'' Dewa zeus kembali menatap kris, menunggu respon dari raja yang sedari tadi belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Kris menengok pada putrinya yang tertidur, ia tersenyum '' Berkahmu adalah suatu kehormatan bagi kami Dewa''

Mendengar ucapan kris, semua Dewa Dewi membentuk formasi melingkari putri yang kini tak lagi berada di gendongan Lay, putri Luxion itu melayang ditengah tengah Dewa dan Dewi yang melafalkan mantera, Sebuah sinar keemasan muncul dari tubuh Para Dewa Dewi tersebut mengenai tubuh mungil sang putri.

 _-Aku Zeus Siwon, Raja dari segala Dewa dengan keberkahanku ia akan menjadi Putri yang tangguh untuk Luxion dan Langit-_

 _._

 _-Aku Athena Seohyun, Dewi Kerajinan dengan keberkahanku ia akan menjadi gadis yang trampil dan kreativ-_

 _._

 _-aku Aphrodite Yoona, Dewi Penakluk Kecantikan, Dengan keberkahanku ia akan mewarisi kecantikan dan keabadian dariku-_

 _._

 _-Aku Dewi Arthemis sooyoung, Dewi berburu, Dengan keberkahanku ia akan lahir menjadi gadis yang lincah dan periang-_

 _._

 _-Aku Dewi Hera Jessica, Dewi kecantikan nan Licik, akan kuberkahkan padanya kecerdasan –_

 _._

Para Dewa Dewi telah memberikan berkahnya pada bayi yang sampai saat ini masih terlelap dalam tidurnya seolah – olah mimpinya lebih menarik. Kini bayi mungil itu sedang terlelap dalam dekapan _Aphdite_ Yoona, Dewi nan cantik itu tak henti hentinya menatap lekat gadis yang belum genap berusia 1 tahun itu, ia baru saja akan memberikan bayi itu pada ibunya sebelum sebuah suara yang mengerikan menginstrupsi semua orang disana.

''Hebat!, rupanya aku tak diundang disini, hell bagaimanapun aku juga Dewa!'' Pemilik suara itu menatap tajam pada setiap orang disana.

''ARES!'' lay terlonjak kaget mengetahui siapa yang datang,

''Wow, kau masih mengingatku Lay, ? cih, rupanya raja bodoh ini berhasil menggagahimu,'' Dewa yang bernama ares itu mendekati Lay dan putrinya, smirk setan terpampang dari wajahnya.

''Berhenti _Ares_ , jangan coba coba dekati putriku!.'' Kris berteriak, tubuhnya berusaha menghalang tubuh Dewa _Ares_ , namun sayangnya Raja Luxion itu tak cukup tangguh untuk menghadapi sang Dewa Kehancuran ini, dengan secepat kilat Bayu mungil dalam gendongan Lay terlempar dan berpindah ketangan _Ares._ Semua mata terlonjak kaget, Apapun yang terjadi pastilah bukan hal yang bisa dikatakan baik jika menyangkut Dewa _Ares_.

"Kembalikan anak itu _Ares!_ Dia tidak ada urusan denganmu, cepat serahkan atau aku akan menghancurkanmu sekarang juga!'' _Zeus_ Siwon mendekati _Ares_ petir petir mulai bermunculan dari sebelah tangannya.

 _Ares_ Mundur perlahan, ''Tenanglah _Zeus_ Siwon, aku tak akan melukai bayi mungil ini, aku hanya akan memberikan keberkahanku untuknya, tapi jika kau terus memaksa maka jangan salahkan aku jika putri manis ini mati detik ini juga !.''

Semua orang disana mundur menjauhi _Ares,_ mereka tentu tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada bayi tak berdosa itu, walaupun sebenarnya yang akan terjadi adalah lebih buruk karena...

.

.

 _''_ _Aku Ares, Dewa dari segala Kehancuran, kulimpahkan berkahku, kelak ia akan merasakan kekecewaan karena orang yang ia cintai, dan dengan segala keberkahan yang diterimanya akan menjadi sebuah kehancuran Luxion''_

 _._

Setelah melafalkan matra, _Ares_ tertawa dengan kerasnya aura hitam menguar dari segala celah, sementara itu para Dewa menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang _Ares_ lakukan, sebuah matra dewa yang terucap tak bisa dijilat lagi, keberkahan Seorang dewa _Ares_ adalah kutukan bagi Luxion.

Lay menangis, kakinya tak mampu menahan tubuhnya, ia akan terjatuh jika saja kris tak menahanya.'' Kau benar – benar kejam _Ares!_ Kau biadab, hiks.''

Dewa _Ares_ tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tertawa setan, ''Oh, Layku yang malang, itu adalah akibat dari perbuatanmu, BERANINYA KAU MEMILIH RAJA BODOH INI DARI PADA AKU HAH!''

 _Ares_ baru saja akan mendekati lay, sebelum sebuah rantai besi mengikat tubuhnya, Putri Luxion pun tak lagi dalam genggamannya melainkan berada pada _Aphrodite_ Yoona. _Ares_ meronta, ikatan rantai pada tubuhnya yang di sebabkan oleh dewi _Hera_ Jessica semakin kuat mencekiknya. _Ares_ tak bisa bergerak lagi, kaki dan tangannya mulai melemah dan kaku, sementara itu _Artemis_ Seoyoung sudah siap dengan panah ditangannya, dalam sekian detik panah itu melesat dan menancap pada tubuh tak berdaya _Ares,_ tubuhnya pun hancur menjadi debu dalam sekejab.

 _''_ _Seharusnya kau musnah sejak dulu Ares!''_

 _._

 _._

-Sementara itu disudut kerajaan Luxion-

 _''_ _Ares Suamiku, dendammu akan kubalaskan!''_

 _''_ _Hyorin mama, bukankah itu ayah? Kenapa mereka melakukannya?''_

 _''_ _Sudah Sehun, ingatlah kejadian ini! kau harus membalas perlakuan mereka pada ayahmu kelak!''_

 _''_ _Tapi Mama, bukankah ayah telah membuat Ratu menangis? Dia jahat pada putri,''_

 _''_ _Berani membantah, kau tidak akan melihatku lagi, ayo kita pergi Sehun!.''_

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan tiba di depan sebuah mansion yang megah, Luhan berkata bahwa ini rumahnya dan sehun cukup untuk tau bahwa yang dihadapannya ini lebih dari sekedar Layak untuk di sebut Rumah. Sebuah bangunan mewah bak istana, di depannya terdapat hamparan bunga yang wanginya mampu menutupi perkampungan kumuh se Seoul, Bunga bunga tersebut bergerak dengan teratur, bahkan ada yang mencoba mendekati Sehun seolah olah mereka bermaksud menggodanya, telinga sehun mampu mendengar sebagian bunga berbisik dan beberapa menyanyi dengan riangnya. Sehun tercengang takjub, ia merasa terlempar ke negeri dongeng, baginya ini semua jauh untuk terlihat nyata. Luhan menarik tangannya membuat Sehun kembali dari tercengannya.

''Ayo masuk,! Jangan dengarkan bunga - bunga tukang gosip itu, mereka hanya iri pada kita.'' Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan, toh dia tidak mengerti apa yang bunga bunga itu bicarakan.

Luhan baru saja akan membuka pintu sebelum ada panah api yang menuju kearahnya, dengan sigap Sehun menarik Luhan bermaksud menghindarkan Luhan dari panah api tersebut, Luhan pun berada dalam dekapan Sehun.

''Park DOBI!'' teriak Luhan masih dalam posisi di dekap sehun

''Hey,,, Luhan ! Kau pulang?'' Seseorang berbadan tinggi menjulang berjalan santai mendekati Luhan, ''oow! Bukankah dia Sehun? Apa dia begitu merindukanmu sampai harus memelukmu disini?'' pria itu berkata dengan cengirannya setelah melihat Luhan yang berada dalam dekapan Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan pun melepas dekapannya pada Luhan ''Oh, mianhe,, aku hanya bermaksud melindungi Luhan dari panah api.''

Pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun, ''Panah api?.'' lalu tatapannya beralih pada Luhan yang menatap Tajam padanya.

''Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau bermain main denganku!.'' Luhan berjalan mendekati pria itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Pria bernama Chanyeol itu pun menyaktukan kedua tangannya. '' maafkan aku Luhan, aku hanya mencoba kekuatanku, aku kira panah - panah itu sudah lenyap, ternyata masih ada yang berkeliaran dan hampir melukaimu.''

''Kau akan menerima hukumanmu, Baekhyun eonni harus tau ini!'' Ucap Luhan dengan seringaian jahatnya. Luhan pun membuka pintu di ikuti sehun dengan pokerface andalannya

''Yak,,, Jangan adukan Baby Baek!.'' Teriak chanyeol ikut masuk mengejar Luhan . ''Ayolah Luhan,, maafkan aku!''

''Aku rasa ada yang menyebut namaku?! Hmm?!'' Seorang gadis berambut hitam beranjak menuruni tangga, langkahnya berhenti menatap ketiga orang yang terlihat beradu mulut, lebih tepatnya dua orang karena yang satu hanya diam dan menatap datar pada apa yang terjadi.

''Ahh, baekkie eonni!'' . Luhan berlari mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya, sebuat smirk terpampang dalam wajah polosnya.

''Ada apa adikku yang cantik, ?! Ada yang melukaimu?'' Gadis itu - Byun baekhyun- menatap luhan lalu beralih menatap sehun dan chanyeol bergantian, Sehun tetap dengan posisi setianya yang datar, sementara Chanyeol yang merasa ditatap baekhyun mulai nampak gelisah, ia tahu Luhan akan memainkan perannya dengan baik kali ini.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya menggemaskan,'' Kekasih idiotmu itu, telah melesatkan panah apinya padaku, untung saja Sehun menolongku kalau tidak_''

''aku tidak sengaja baek''. Belum selesai Luhan mengadu pada baekhyun, chanyeol lebih dulu memotongnya dengan tatapan memelas yang terlihat kontras dengan wajahnya dan itu sukses membuat Luhan ingin muntah.

''Luhan, teruskan!'' Baekhyun tak menggubris, ia tetap fokus pada Luhan dan itu sukses membuat si tiang chanyeol tampah gelisah.

''kalau tidak, bayangkan saja apa yang terjadi pada adikmu yang cantik ini, belum lagi jantungku yang kaget seperti ingin melompat keluar'' Luhan meneruskan ucapannya dan tak lupa sedikit memberi bumbu.

''kekasihku memang idiot Luhan, tapi aku tau ketidaksengajaannya,.'' Baekhyun menatap muka melas ala chanyeol sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Luhan. ''aku harap kau mengerti itu, rusa kecilku,''

Luhan sweetdrop, Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa yang seperti bayangannya, Luhan cukup tau jika gadis yang dia anggap kakak ini sangat protectiv dan menyayanginya, tapi tentang dia yang cukup tenang ketika melihat kekasihnya yang – _menurut Luhan -_ bisa membuat jantung Luhan keluar seketika, Luhan hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Chanyeol benar benar telah membeli seluruh hati Baekhyun.

''Hukuman untuknya akan tetap ada, tapi denganku dan hanya aku yg akan memberinya hukuman.'' Baekhyun berucap lalu beralih menatap chanyeol dengan kerlingan sebelah matanya.

''Aku mencintaimu baby baek!.'' Chanyeol berteriak lalu berjalan memeluk baekhyun

Luhan menutup telinganya .''Suaramu tak cukup sexy untuk mengucapkan itu Yoda!''

''Kau perlu tahu jika baekhyun menyukainya, termasuk suara memukauku ini.'' Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya, menggoda Luhan

Luhan kesal, ia menatap Chanyeol nyalang ''Kau benar - benar Idiot, rasakan ini park Dobi!''

Luhan baru saja akan menghajar chanyeol yang sudah bersiap siap menghindar, namun tangannya tertahan oleh lelaki disampingnya ''Kau sudah tidak terlihat seperti orang yang terluka.'' Sehun berkata datar, namun itu sontak membuat Luhan bungkam – _sibuk mengatur letak jantungnya, -_ di dekat Sehun.

''Lenganmu butuh untuk di obati.!'' Sehun menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Luhan lalu menariknya pergi meninggalkan pasangan chanbaek yang tersenyum penuh arti.

''Serasa flasback, Hanya Xi Shun yang bisa membuat rusa kecilku menurut.'' Ini suara Baekhyun, senyumnya terpampang melihat kepergian Luhan.

''Kurasa, aku harus berterima kasih sahabat lamaku itu, dia akan membebaskan hariku sebagai pengawal yang tersia sia oleh Luhan.'' Chanyeol menampilkan senyum Lima Jarinya.

Baekhyun mendengus. ''Ku harap kau tidak ikut Hilang ingatan, perlu aku ingatkan jika Luhan adalah Tuan Putri kita.''

Chanyeol terkekeh ''Aku cukup untuk mengingat tugas kita untuk melindunginya.'' Dan berakhirlah dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk sayang tiang disampinya.

TBC

* * *

NEXT?

Thank's to :

 **Seravin509,** (makasih banget, aku masih newbie jadi masih apalah apalah XD, ia sehun hak miliknya si Luhan jadi bakal jdi payung buat Luhan, soal fast update aminin aja yah :D, )

 **Arifahohse** , ( ia , ini udah lanjut dear^^, doain aja untuk fast updatenya :D )

 **Misslah,** ( ia, makasih pakek banget, ... ini udah next kok ^^ )

 **kimyori95 ,** ( hemm, sehun dari dulu punya kekuatan beb, cuman pas di bumi dia amsyong alias amnesia bahasa inggrisnya ilang ingatan, (eh?) jadi dia gak tahu kalau dia punya kekuatan ..)

 **Oh Juna93 ,** ( waw! aku jarang baca anime qaqa, jadi gak terlalu tahu, jujur juga gak pernah baca anime jepang betrayel angel, kalau mirip amazing banget :D , jadi pengen baca, pengen tahu seberapa miripnya, pasti itu anime jauh lebih keren :) ... untuk kedepannya semoga banyak perbedaan, takut hayati mendekati plagiaters hihihihi XD, BTW makasih banget yah,,,,, moga chapter selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan :) loph youh )

 **Ale Genoveva , Arifahohse, tiehanhun9094 , KyuminTaoris Shipper and the other reader + silent reader ^^**

Pss : Maaph banget kalau Bambie updatenya gak secepat yang diinginkan, tapi ini bambie udah usaha lahir dan batin buat terus update, review kalian bikin amunisi buat lanjut meningkat, semoga kedepannya gak bikin garing n ngebosenin, :) Ceritanya makin membingungkan kah?

* Review please ^^

.

.

Hy i'm newbie,,,

is my first story,

Dont be plagiat ,

Hope U like,, and

Just Know ''ILY''

-BAMBIE520-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan (GS )

and other EXO member,.

* * *

 _''_ _Putri, apa kau percaya padaku?''_

 _''_ _Jangan percaya, jika kau tidak ingin, tubuh ini memang milik Ares tetapi hatiku telah kau beli dan tak mampu ku ambil lagi,''_

 _''_ _Jangan menangis...''_

 _''_ _Kumohon Jangan menangis...''_

 _''_ _Demi semua perang troya! Ini lebih menakutkan..._

 _''_ _Tolong, jangan seperti ini Luhan..._

.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan mahkota berlian di atas kepalanya menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin, tatapan matanya kosong, bibirnya terkatup rapat, terlihat tak lebih dari seorang mayat hidup, jangankan untuk berbicara, untuk tersenyum saja seolah enggan, tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang tersembunyi dibalik kepalanya, semua tertutupi oleh pancaran kegelapan. Kecantikannya, kelembutan hatinya semuanya lenyap tak tersisa tenggelam dalam kegelapan, benar benar tak ada harapan sebuah cahaya masuk dalam relung hatinya.

Sebuah ketukan pintu menyadarkan lamunannya, matanya berkedip menatap siluet lelaki bertubuh tegap dibalik punggungnya yang terpantul cermin. Kedua insan tersebut diam tak bergeming bertolak belakang dengan sorot mata tajam yang saling terlempar .

''Dia masih hidup, ratu'' Lelaki berdimple itu menghakhiri tatapannya, memberi sedikit penghormatan pada majikan di depannya.

Wanita itu tak bergeming, matanya melirik sesaat,

'' masih dengan perempuan Jalang itu?, pisahkan mereka! Dia milikku, termasuk jantung orang yang merebutnya!.''

''Hamba mengerti ratu.'' Lelaki berambut blode itu mengangguk, lalu sepersekian detik kemudian menghilang.

Setelah pria itu pergi, wanita yang di panggil ratu itu tetap diam, namun matanya menyalak dengan warna merah yang menakutkan. ia berteriak hingga seluruh penjuru istana bergetar hebat.

''Kau Harus kembali pada tempatmu Xi Shun!''

.

.

* * *

''Sunbae! Jangan melirik kemana!''

''Yak! Sunbae! Kau mendengarku?!

''OH SEH...hun!''

Luhan bisa saja mati tersedak jika Sehun menyumpal mulutnya dengan sushi terlalu keras, sayangnya Sehun belum cukup berani melakukan itu, atau bahkan tidak pernah berani.

''Diamlah Lu,, kau berisik sekali,! Apa kau tidak sadar karena suaramu semua mata menatap kita!.'' Sehun yang flat mulai bertransformer, terbukti dengan gerutuannya karena ulah Luhan, yah Luhan gadis yang sedari tadi memanggil Sehun dengan Sunbae dan hampir membuat Sehun tuli dengan suaranya yang keras jika saja sehun tidak lebih dulu menyuapinya dengan potongan sushi.

''Biarkan saja, biar orang2 dikantin ini tahu jika sunbae milikku.'' Luhan berkata dengan mulut penuh sushi.

Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana imutnya Luhan ketika makan, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan Luhan yang yang bersifat mengecam bahwa dirinya adalah milik Luhan, bagi Sehun akhir akhir ini hal tersebut sudah biasa, dan sekali lagi, sehun memilih untuk menikmatinya.

''Makanlah pelan – pelan, sushimu tidak akan pergi kemana – mana.'' Sehun mengambil tissue lalu membersihkan sisa makanan disudut bibir Luhan, membuat si empunya mendongak menatap sehun, dapat dilihat jika rona pipi luhan yang cubby itu menjadi merah muda.

''Berhentilah memanggilku 'Sunbae' Lu, kau malah terlihat seperti Heobae kurang ajar.'' Sehun menarik kembali tangannya, lalu bersandar pada kursi.

''Mwo! Kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus menghormatimu seperti junior yang lain waktu itu, aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis gadis yang merayumu setiap hari.'' Luhan benar benar telihat kesal sekarang, bibirnya mengerucut –Imut bagi Sehun- dan tangannya terlipat di dada.

Sehun berdehem, sudut dahinya naik turun ''Jadi kau cemburu pada mereka? Benar begitu putri?''

Luhan tersentak, ''Ya Tuhan, Sehun ini disekolah, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu! Dan satu lagi, Aku tidak cemburu! Karena Xi shun sampai kapanpun adalah milik si cantik Luhan seorang.''

Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sedikit bangga dengan ucapannya yang membuat sehun malah tertawa, dan itu membuat suasana kantin menjadi riuh dengan bisikan, karena siapa sangka si tampan berwajah dingin seperti Oh Sehun bisa tertawa hanya karena Luhan, sungguh kejadian langka.

Menjadi buah bibir di sekolah adalah hal yang biasa bagi sehun dan luhan karena kecantikan dan ketampanan mereka yang bak dewa dewi yunani, banyak kalangan yang memuji bahkan merajuk karena iri, bagi Sehun hal seperti itu tidaklah penting baginya, dia hanya bisa menampilkan wajah datar dibalik kecuekkannya. Sementara Luhan, lebih memilih tidak menghiraukannya karena ia takut ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, ia akan bersikap seperti selayaknya siswa biasa, walaupun sebagai putri yang terlahir di luxion dia mampu mendengar bisikan dari radius yang cukup jauh. Akan terlihat aneh, jika dia tiba tiba datang pada orang yang mungkin mengatainya dengan suara amat kecil dan terletak cukup jauh dan berkata bahwa Luhan mendengar ucapannya.

Seperti yang terjadi dikantin hari ini, Sehun dan Luhan bisa mendengar bisikan para siswa lainnya, bahkan ketika siswa tersebut sudah menghilang dari kantin. Sehun pernah bertanya pada Luhan kenapa telinganya begitu peka? Luhan hanya menjawab karena ditubuh sehun ada darah Luxion, Sejak saat itu Sehun tidak terlihat kaget dengan segala kelebihan pada dirinya.

Bel Sekolah pun berbunyi, tanda jam istirahat sudah berakhir Luhan dan sehun pun akan beranjak dari kantin menuju kelas mereka masing – masing, namun sebelum mereka keluar dari pintu kantin...

 ** _''_ _I got you Luxion princess... aku menemukanmu Luhan..''_**

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, dan membuat luhan ikut berhenti dan menatap sehun dengan wajah ada apa.

''Kau tidak mendengarnya Lu, suara itu.'' Sehun menatap Luhan menuntut jawaban.

Luhan tersenyum,'' eish, suara apa? Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun Sehun, jangan didengar mungkin itu suara teman – teman, sudahlah, kau membuat kita terlihat aneh.''

Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan wajah datar, mendahului sehun. Bersikap seolah tidak mendengar suara itu adalah satu satunya hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan sekarang, Luhan sebenarnya mendengar suara itu dan sangat mengenal pemilik suara tadi. Suara yang tidak ingin ia dengar lagi, Suara bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawanya, dan suara itu pertanda bahwa perang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Mengingat perang raut wajah Luhan mulai berubah, ia bermaksut mempercepat langkah namun Sehun menarik sebelah tangannya, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas pada wajahnya

''Lu, kau baik – baik saja? kau terlihat pucat sekali.''

''Aku baik – baik saja Xi shun, kau kembalilah ke kelasmu, tak usah mengantarku ke kelas hari ini, aku ada sedikit urusan,.'' Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun, dan mulai melangkah pergi.

''Tapi_''

''Dan satu lagi, pulang sekolah nanti, kau harus segera kembali ke manshion, aku akan menyuruh Taeyeon dan Tiffanny bersamamu,.'' Baru saja sehun akan protes, Luhan sudah terlebih dulu memotong perkataannya dengan wajah datar. Tentu saja ini menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak Sehun, namun seolah Luhan tak ingin Sehun bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Luhan segera mengeluarkan ultimatumnya.

''Ini perintah Xi Shun,! Jangan pernah pergi dari pengawasanku, segeralah kembali ke manshion!.'' Kalimat Luhan terdengar tegas dan tak terbantahkan, sisi yang tak pernah terlihat oleh Sehun sebelumnya, atau mungkin di masa lalu Sehun pernah melihatnya namun tidak ingat, yang jelas dia terlihat menakutkan bagi Sehun dengan mata biru yang menyala dan kata kata yang terdengar bagai mantera penakluk.

 _''_ _Siapa aku? Siapa dirimu sebenarnya Luhan, kenapa semua menjadi begitu rumit?''_

 **-Seven's Sky-**

Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah berlari di atas awan, kakinya menapak pada tetesan – tetesan embun langit menuju sebuah gerbang yang menjulang tinggi tanpa batas, tidak ada yang bisa menebak seberapa tinggi pagar pintu gerbang tersebut, apalagi berniat melompatinya. Gadis itu terdiam di depan gerbang, matanya tertutup melafalkan sebuah mantera, dan secara otomatis gerbang berhiaskan permata itu terbuka lebar mempersilahkan sang empunya untuk masuk. Gadis itu pun melangkah masuk tanpa ragu, baru beberapa langkah gerbang itu tertutup kembali dengan rapat.

''Ow! Lihat siapa yang datang? Kau masih ingat jalan kemari rupanya bocah?'' Seorang dewi dengan balutan sutra panjang menyapa, tangannya terlipat di dada sementara ekor matanya menatap gadis dihadapannya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

''Uh,! Apa Zeus Siwon tidak punya penjaga? Kenapa harus nenek lampir ini yang menyambutku.'' Luhan menatap nyalang wanita berwajah cantik di depannya.

Wanita itu tersentak, emosinya semakin naik, ''Dimana sopan santunmu Luhan? Aku ini juga ibumu! Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu, hah? Dasar gadis nakal.''

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas,'' Kau eomma, kau dengan semua kelicikanmu.''

''Yak, Gadis kurang ajar! Kemari kau! Apa Lay tau jika kelakuan putrinya seperti ini, sifat lembutnya sungguh tak menurun padamu.'' Wanita itu akhirnya menghampiri luhan lebih dekat, ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menjewer sebelah telinga gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

''Aww! _Hera_ Jesicca hentikan, sakit!, kau jahat sekali!'' Luhan meronta ronta meminta pengampunan pada Dewi yang sedang menjewernya.

Rupanya suara rontaan Luhan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu membuat seluruh isi istana terganggu, terbukti dengan berkumpulnya semua dewa dewi dari seluruh sudut menyaksikan kelakuan Luhan dan Dewi _Hera_ Jessica.

''Bisakah kalian berdua hentikan kekacauan ini?'' Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan –mari saling menjewer- antara Luhan dan Jessica.

''Maafkan aku Zeus, Gadis ini yang memulai.'' Jessica memberi hormat pada raja dewa di hadapannya

''Siwon! Tangan nenek lampir ini kuat sekali, jika aku bukan titisanmu mungkin telingaku akan terlepas dalam sekian detik.'' Melihat _Zeus_ Siwon, Luhan tidak menyinyiakan kesempatan untuk mengadu, (Dasar Luhan -_- ) tidak lupa dengan mimik wajah menyedihkan yang berlebihan, sungguh drama queen.

Melihat wajah Luhan yang terkesan menderita namun terlihat imut sekaligus, membuat seluruh Dewa disana tertawa, dan itu membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

''Ehem,, '' Aphrodite Yoona berdehem, menghentikan seluruh tawa disitu, ''Jadi, apa yang membuat putri kita yang cantik ini berkunjung ke Istana?''

Luhan menatap satu per satu Dewa dewi Disana .'' Aku merindukan kalian, eomma, appa.''

''ooww,,, manis sekali putriku satu ini, mengingat kau sama liciknya dengan _Hera_ Jessica, kurasa itu bukan satu satunya alasan kau kemari Luhan?.'' _Athena_ Seohyun selalu bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran putri kecilnya ini.

Luhan menunduk, dan itu membuat semua yang disana keheranan, siapa pun disitu tidak berharap melihat kesedihan Luhan saat ini ''Apa si Bodoh Xi Shun itu menyakitimu?'' Itu suara Zeus Siwon.

Luhan menggeleng, '' kurasa – _Dia-_ datang.''

Luhan mengatakan dengan cicitan suara kecil ada nada ketakutan disetiap ucapannya, itu membuat suasana menjadi menegangkan. Dewa dan Dewi saling menatap terkejut, mereka tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan.

''Apa _–Dia-_ muncul dihadapanmu?'' Arthemis Soyoung yang sedari tadi diampun mulai bertanya.

Luhan menggeleng lagi, ''Tidak Arhemis, aku mendengar suaranya, Xi Shun juga, kurasa ia akan memburu kami.'' Suara Luhan bergetar, sontak membuat semua yang disana khawatir.

''Tenanglah Lu, kami akan melindungimu, apa semua orang di mansion tahu hal ini?, Lay mengetahuinya?''

''Belum Arthemis, aku belum memberi tahu mereka, termasuk Xi Shun,, aku takut – _Dia_ \- mengambil Xi Shunku lagi, aku takut dia menghancurkan mereka.'' Luhan semakin terisak dalam pelukan Arthemis Soyoung

''Jangan takut Luhan, kalian akan aman di manshion, mantera pelindungku masih melindungi manshion, sekalipun – _Dia_ \- menemukan tempat tinggal kalian, dia tidak akan sanggup menembusnya.'' Luhan menatap Zeus, kalimatnya mampu membuat luhan sedikit lega,

''Dan soal Xi Shun, sekalipun ingatannya hilang, dia akan tetap melindungimu, kau sudah memberikan anugerah dewamu untuk kehidupannya, dan jika ia menghianatimu, maka kematian menjadi pilihannya, yang harus kau lakukan adalah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan, kau adalah penjaga Luxion, dan ini saatnya kau merebutnya kembali, bahkan jika harus perang sekalipun.''

Luhan menghapus air matanya, Zeus Siwon benar, Luhan tidak bisa terus bersembunyi, ia harus siapa dengan kemungkinan yang ada, ia harus yakin bahwa Sehun tidak akan menghianatinya, karena sampai kapanpun Luhan memiliki Sehun sebagai penjaganya.

 _''_ _Aku menangis bukan karena tak mampu untuk percaya, bukan pula karena telah buta akan kecewa, tapi karena aku tak punya pilihan lain untuk mempercayaimu. Setelah ini, kau akan tetap bersamaku Sehun? ''_

TBC

* * *

NEXT?

Thank's to :

 **Seravin509,** (iya semua syg Luhan termasuk saya (eh?) , gak tau kedepannya bisa gak bikin si sehun bad version,,, hahaha ditunggu aja ya... makasih buat reviewnya ^^ )

 **Arifahohse** , ( maaph ya,,, kemarin gak bisa fast banget updatenya,, tapi masih dilanjut kok,,, thank you reviewnya,,,, )

deerhanhuniie **,** ( ia, ini udah lanjut kok ^^ )

KyuminTaoris Shipper ( iya, moment kraynya cuman nyempil aja kok,,, cz gak ngefeel sebenernya sayanya, cuman pas audisi siapa yang bisa jadi babenya Luhan, si Kris yang lolos #plak ,, thank's reviewnya.. ^^ )

 **kimyori95 ,** ( hemm, sehun dari dulu punya kekuatan beb, cuman pas di bumi dia amsyong alias amnesia bahasa inggrisnya ilang ingatan, (eh?) jadi dia gak tahu kalau dia punya kekuatan ..)

 **Oh Juna93 ,** ( iya yang kemarin terinspirasi sama sleepin beauty dikit,, hehehe,,, ini udah lanjut qaqa walaupun lama ^^ makasih review panjangnya,,, ngebantu banget soalnya ,,, loph youh... )

samiyatuara09 ( makasih, ia ini udah next ... )

Lisasa Luhan (Welcome new reader... iya ini udah lanjut kok ^^ )

ramyoon ( hahaha,,, cubit sana si sehun kalau gemes,,, maksih reviewnya ^^ )

luhannieka ( udah next ini kaka,,,,,, aduh caploksnya kecilin dikit :D )

 **Ale Genoveva , Arifahohse, tiehanhun9094 , and the other reader + silent reader ^^**

Pss : Updatenya lama banget yah? ampuni hamba reader ^^ lagi sibuk ngeDC soalnya #alasan

* Review please ^^

Karena review kalian penyemangat buat terus Update ^^

.

.

Hy i'm newbie,,,

is my first story,

Dont be plagiat ,

Hope U like,, and

Just Know ''ILY''

-BAMBIE520-


	5. Chapter 5

LUXION GUIDE

Chapter 5

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan (GS )

Tiffanny & Taeyeon From SNSD

and other EXO member,.

* * *

.

.

.

Manshion itu masih terlihat sama dengan hari hari kemarin, kicauan burung, kupu kupu terbang bahkan bunga yang menyambut dari arah gerbang menuju halaman manshion juga masihlah sama, yang berbeda adalah ini pertamanya Sehun kembali tanpa Luhan disampingnya, Sehun mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan nuansa manshion ini, namun ia masihlah sehun yang sama dengan segala kedatarannya, jangankan untuk beramah tamah, menyapapun bukan hal yang lumrah bagi Sehun.

Sikap cool yang dimilikinya mampu merendam bahkan menguarkan segala pesona dalam tubuhnya, terbukti dari bunga bunga yang sedari tadi berisik berubah sunyi seketika ketika melihat Sehun datang melewati mereka, bahkan Tiffany dan Taeyeon yang biasanya ceriwis seperti luhan memilih diam disebelah sehun.

Sehun masih terus berjalan mengintari ruangan dalam manshion, di sebelahnya masih ada Tiffany dan Taeyeon yang memang diperintah oleh Luhan untuk mengantar Sehun sampai ruangannya. Setelah sekian lama berjalan dalam kebisuan, Sehun tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya, sontak membuat dua bersaudara itu ikut berhenti, Sehun diam ditempat untuk beberapa saat, dan taeyeon cukup tahu bahwa banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak Sehun saat ini, tapi sekali lagi Taeyeon memilih diam, toh ini bukan wewenangnya untuk bercerita.

''Saem,,'' Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, memanggil Taeyeon dan Tiffanny yang memang di sekolah menjabat sebagai guru Sehun, Kedua dayang kepercayaan itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman hormat.

''maksudku Noona,,'' Sehun membenarkan kata katanya, diluar sekolah kedua saudara ini memang enggan untuk dianggap guru, baik oleh sehun maupun oleh penghuni luxion lain yang menjadi muridnya, apalagi dengan status mereka sebagai pelayan Luhan, walaupun Luhan sudah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai kakaknya.

''Iya Tuan Sehun? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?''

''hmm, Bisakah noona memanggilku Sehun saja,?''

''Maafkan kami Tuan, itu melewati batas aturan yang tertulis, maafkan kami berdua, kami tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kami tidak pernah memanggil nama tuan sejak dulu, termasuk pada putri.'' Taeyeon menolak permintaan Sehun dengan sopan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, dalam hidupnya dia tak pernah menyangka akan diperlakukan sopan bagai seorang pangeran, atau memang dulu Sehun pernah mengalami sedemikian rupa sebelum Ingatannya menghilang? , Berfikir tentang ingatannya membuat Sehun merasa kesal entah pada siapa,. ''Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah lama mengenalku ya?''

''Tentu saja, kami berdua sudah lama mengabdi pada Putri Luhan, Aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan betul pertama kali Putri Luhan mengenal Tuan Sehun, bagaimana bahagaianya kalian sebelum... aWWW!'' Injakan kaki Taeyeon mampu membuat tiffanny menjerit dan memberhentikan kecerewetannya, sontak Tifanny menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari ketidaksopanannya.

Sehun mengernyit heran, ''Sebelum apa Noona?''

''Sebelum Tuan kehilangan ingatan'', Taeyeon yang menyadari rasa penasaran Sehun segera menjawab sekenanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

''Benarkah?,'' Sehun tidak yakin

''Iya Tuan, tentu saja.'' Tiffanny yang bermaksut meyakinkan Sehun ikut menjawab dengan senyum yang terlihat aneh dimata Sehun.

Melihat tingkah kedua pelayan setia Luhan malah membuat sehun semakin curiga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sebelum ingatannya menghilang? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Dan siapa sebenarnya Luhan?

''Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi selama ini, mungkin itu hal yang harus tidak aku ketahui, tapi ini membingungkan untukku.'' Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, pandangannya teralihkan dari Taeyeon dan Tiffany, raut mukanya tetaplah datar namun ada sejuta pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Taeyeon yang menyadari kebingungan Sehunpun merasa bersalah, ia tahu bahwa tuan didepannya ini tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Taeyeon pun memberanikan diri menatap muka tuannya yang tak bisa jauh dari kata datar, kemudian berkata, ''Ada hal dimana itu bukan wilayah kami untuk bercerita Tuan, hamba tahu ini membingungkan untuk anda mengingat perlakuan putri tadi siang dan perginya putri hari ini.''

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lamat Taeyeon yang berbicara, ia berharap Taeyeon bisa menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya, sementara itu Taeyeon yang merasa ditatap kembali menundukkan kepala, '' Saya rasa, putri Luhan akan menceritakan pada anda tentang semua yang ingin Tuan ketahui, jika waktunya sudah tepat, lagi pula ini baru genap 2 bulan Tuan Sehun tinggal di mansion ini, mungkin Putri Luhan ingin agar Tuan beradaptasi dengan kekuatan yang tuan miliki lebih dulu.''

''Jadi, aku harus menunggu Luhan menceritakannya padaku?'' Kalimat pertanyaan itu muncul dari bibir Sehun, setelah Taeyeon selesai berbicara, ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam pertanyaan tersebut, Taeyeon mengerti itu, bagaimanapun Sehun berharap taeyeon menceritakan semuanya.

Taeyeon melanjutkan melanjutkan '' Dari semua yang terjadi, satu hal yang harus tuan ingat pasti, bahwa putri kami sangatlah mencintai tuan sejak dulu ,.''

Mendengar kalimat Luhan yang mencintainya, Sehun tersenyum, ia merasa ada kupu kupu yang berkeliaran di dalam perutnya, membuatnya merindukan Luhan. Kedua dayang yang melihat perubahan Ekspresi Sehun pun ikut tersenyum, Tiffanny yang jahil pun mulai berani menggoda Sehun.

''Sepertinya Putri sudah pulang, Tuan bisa melepas rindu Tuan sekarang.''

Tifanny berkata sambil terkikik, Sementara sehun berusaha membuat wajahnya yang mulai memerah itu tetap datar.''Bukankah Tae noona bilang, Luhan pergi selama 3 hari.''

''Kalung kami menyala, itu artinya putri Sudah tiba di mansion Tuan.'' Taeyeon menjelaskan,

Sehun mengernyit bingung,'' Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya dia pergi kemana?''

''Tuan Sehun ingin tahu? Tanyakan saja pada Putri, sekalian modus,'' Tiffanny yang masih dalam posisi menggoda Sehun pun menjawab dengan muka jahilnya, membuat Sehun meliriknya tajam.

''Sepertinya tugas kami sudah selesai, kami berdua permisi Tuan,'' mendapat deathGlare dari sehun, Tiffanny segera kabur setelah membungkuk hormat dan menarik paksa Taeyeon. 

.

.

Luhan baru saja tiba di mansion, masih dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya, hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, ini pertama kalinya ia berdoa selama 3 hari berturut turut tanpa mandi dan makan, saat di Langit ia tak akan merasakan lapar bahkan haus, namun ketika tiba di mansion semuanya berubah, waktu menjadi lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

''Sehun?'' Luhan mengernyit heran melihat Sehun yang duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya dengan sebuah buku yang entah apa, Luhan tidak peduli dengan judulnya.

Mendengar pintu kamar terbuka disertai Suara Luhan, membuat Sehun beralih dari bukunya menatap Luhan ''Kau sudah pulang?''

''Kau tidak Lupa arah kekamarmu kan?'' Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun, dan menatap heran pemuda didepannya, tidak biasanya Sehun berada dalam kamarnya, bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun, jika akan bertemu Luhan ia pasti akan menunggu dibawah.

Sehun menggeleng meyakinkan, ''kau dari mana Lu?''

Luhan masuk dan duduk di sebelah Sehun, ''Mana Tae dan Fanny eonni, mereka tidak menemanimu?'' Lagi – lagi Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, malah bertanya tentang kedua dayang kesayangannya itu.

''Mereka bersamaku tadi, dan sekarang entahlah.'' Sehun menjawab sekenanya, melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat lesu, Sehun bertanya lagi, ''Kau sepertinya kelelahan, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan seharian Luhan?''

''oh,,''iya, lelah sekali, jadi aku berfikir untuk mengganti bajuku sekarang.'' Sekian kalinya, Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, membuat Sehun menggeram dalam diam. Melihat Sehun yang tetap diam dalam posisinya, Luhan mengulangi perkataanya, ''Xi shun, aku akan mengganti bajuku''

''Iya lu, ganti saja sana,'' Sehun menjawab tanpa ada niatan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Luhan berdehem, ''Bisakah kau keluar sebentar Sehun? Aku akan mengganti bajuku.''

''Kenapa aku harus repot – repot keluar, kalau mau ganti, ya sudah ganti saja.'' Bukannya keluar, Sehun malah menidurkan tubuhnya diranjang Luhan, sambil menyibukkan dengan buku ditangannya.

Luhan menggeram, melihat Sehun yang seenaknya, ia pun mengambil boneka Rusa kesayangannya dan memukulkannya pada Sehun. ''Mana mungkin aku ganti baju didepan seorang pria hah!, kenapa kau jadi mesum begini? Tiffanny eonni, yang mengajarimu?! Baru kutinggal 3 hari, otakmu sudah seperti itu!.''

Sehun mengaduh sok kesakitan, ''Kau yang parah Luhan, memangnya apa yang bisa kulihat dari tubuh rantingmu itu hah?''

''Apa?! Yak!, berani sekali kau menilai tubuhku Xi Shun!...'' Luhan baru saja akan memukul Sehun Lebih keras, namun Sehun terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Luhan hingga tubuh Luhan terjatuh di atas Sehun, mereka berdua saling memandang untuk beberapa saat, seolah waktu telah berhenti menyediakan ruang untuk mereka berdua.

Bagi Luhan, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, tatapan lembut dari mata elang Sehun membuat darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang seolah olah meronta untuk keluar . Sehun pun merasakan hal yang sama, mata rusa luhan mampu membuat tubuh sehun membeku, ia mampu membawa sehun kedalam masa lalunya, sekelebat bayangan Sehun yang sangat mencintai Luhan dimasa lalu mulai bermunculan, menampilkan potongan gambaran ingatan yang tak beraturan dalam memory Sehun.

 _''_ _SiXhun, apa kau percaya padaku?''_

 _''_ _hmm, apa yang kau ragukan dariku Putri?''_

 _''_ _Ares, aku tidak tau kapan kutukannya akan terjadi, jika nantinya aku benar benar membuat kehancuran di Luxion, lalu aku membunuhmu, apa kau tetap percaya padaku?''_

 _''_ _Bahkan, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini aku mati ditanganmu Luhan, aku tetap mencintaimu''_

 _''_ _Dan aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri setelah itu, untuk menyusulmu Si Xhun''_

 _''_ _Aku akan masuk Surga, kau membunuhku, jadi di Neraka''_

 _''_ _Aish,! Aku akan meminta Zeus Siwon memidahkanmu ke Neraka bersamaku Si Xhun''_

 _''_ _Dasar Curang!''_

''Sehun?'' Luhan menggerakkan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, membuat tersentak dari siluet masa lalunya dan menatap Luhan,

''Aku akan ganti baju, jadi bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku?'' Luhan mulai bergerak mencoba melepas pelukan Sehun, namun sepertinya enggan untuk melepaskan gadis diatas tubuhnya itu.

''aku akan melepaskanmu Tuan Putri, asal kau menjawab dari mana kau seharian ini, hmm?'' Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

''hmm,,, aku dari Seven sky tiga hari ini.''

''Seven sky? Bukankah itu langit tempat para dewa? 3 hari? Kurasa kau hanya pergi tak lebih dari 1 hari Luhan'' Sehun mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya

''Oh ayolah, kemana saja kau saat Kyungsoo menceritakan kisah langit,?'' Luhan mencubit ujung hidung Sehun gemas.

"Sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan seperempat dari ceritanya Chanyeol Hyung sudah menyeretku untuk berlatih pedang"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut membuat aura teduh wajah luhan lenyap tergantikal jengkel, dan tanpa sengaja dada bidang Sehun pun menjadi sasaran kekesalnnya, " Dasar Park Dobi, Seenaknya saja, otaknya memang hanya berisi latihan saja, tukang rusuh,''

''Lu, berhenti memukulku, !'' Sehun menghentikan pukulan Luhan dan menggenggam kedua tangannya .

''hehehe, maaf tidak sengaja'' Luhan cengengesan

''Kenapa kau susah sekali akur dengannya? Lagi pula Chanyeol Hyung hanya ingin aku segera menguasai kekuatan ini, setelahnya tergantung pilihanku.''

''Pilhan?'' Luhan menatap masa Sehun dalam

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya, dan menurunkan Luhan dari tubuhnya ,'' Bukankah kau mau mandi? Aku akan menunggu dibawah.'' Luhan masih berdiri mematung menatap sehun, sebuah seringai jahil Sehunpun muncul, ''Apa perlu mandinya aku temani Lu?''

Luhan tersentak, pipinya memerah '' DASAR CABUL, Keluar Sekarang Xi Shun!''

Sehun pun keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan tertawa, menggoda Luhan adalah 9 dari 10 hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sehun, Sementara itu, Luhan masih terdiam menatap langit langit kamar, pikirannya menerawang entah kemana.

''Pilihan? Jadi, apakah nantinya kau bisa memilihku kembali Xi Shun?''

.

.

. 

Setelah keluar dari kamar Luhan, Sehun beranjak menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, bermaksut menunggu Luhan disana, rupanya tak hanya dirinya, namun Tifanny, Taeyeon, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun juga berada di ruang makan, Sehun merasa ada yang aneh melihat Tiffanny yang sedari tadi tersenyum nakal padanya. Namun, Sehun mengacuhkan dengan wajah stay coolnya, baru saja Sehun menarik kursi untuk duduk...

''Kalian dengar? Aku tadi mendengar suara tembok tertawa?'' oh, itu Suara Tifanny dan pastinya Chanyeol akan ikut berulah, ''Aku mendengarnya, sepertinya ada yang seru, ''

''yaps, kau benar Chan sayang, Sebentar lagi kita akan diusir,!'' Baekhyun pun ikut menyahut

Kyungsoo yang mendengar kata diusir pun membola, ''Diusir?! Kenapa?''

Melihat muka polos Kyungsoo, mereka (Kecuali sehun )pun tertawa, ''Tentu saja, karena dunia hanya milik Xi shun dan Luhan Seorang.''

Sehun memutar matanya malas, Tiffanny + Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah tiga penggoda ulung, Sehun merasa godaan mereka tidak akan berakhir secepat ini, dan benar saja Tiffanny mulai bertanya pada Taeyeon dengan wajah serius yang di buat buat.

''Taeng eonni, menurutmu berapa menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk bertanya _''Darimana saja kau seharian ini''_?

Taeyeon yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, hanya menjawab sekenanya ''Beberapa detik''

''Wah, wah, tapi Si Xhun melakukannya berjam jam, apa dia perlu mengeja dulu?'' Tifanny mulai menatap Sehun dengan sok polos, sementara Chanyeol sudah siap dengan siulannya,. Melihata Sehun yang masih bersikukuh dengan wajah datarnya membuat Baekhyun angkat bicara .'' Sudahlah, Fanny eonni, perlukah aku jelaskan dengan gamblang apa yg mereka lakukan diatas sana, yang jelas tidak hanya sekedar pertanyaan, ''.

Semua orang di meja makan pun menatap baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian, Aura tukang gosip baekhyun pun keluar, ia berbicara seolah olah berbisik namun siapapun bisa mendengar suaranya itu, ''Aku melihat Luhan berada diatas Xi...''

''Sepertinya, aku harus ke Kamar, dan noona jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak,'' Sehun menghentikan perkataan baekhyun, dan beranjak dengan wajah merah padam. Semua orang di meja makan pun tertawa terbahak bahak , mereka berencana membentuk Club Penggoda HunHan -_-

... 

Seorang laki laki, berdiri tegap menatap Jendela yang terbuka, membiarkan sinar rembulan masuk menyinari kamar yang gelap gulita. Pemuda ini enggan beranjak bahkan hanya untuk menyalakan lampu, baginya kegelapan memberikan ketenangan, memperlihatkan sosok jiwa yang terkubur dalam diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang akan terjadi.

 _''_ _Chanyeol Hyung, ayolah berhenti berlatih sekali saja, aku lelah''_

 _''_ _Tidak Sehun maksutku Xi Shun, ini untuk dirimu sendiri.''_

 _''_ _Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku hah?!''_

 _Pandangan Chanyeol berubah Serius.''Persetan dengan semua ingatanmu yg hilang Xi Shun! Sebagai Sahabat, aku hanya ingin kau kembali, jika kekuatanmu bisa kau kuasai, maka pilihan berada ditanganmu, Kau akan mati di tangan Luhan atau kau yang akan menghunuskan pedang pada jantung Luhan, tapi sebelum itu terjadi pastikan kau sudah melewati mayatku.''_

 _''_ _Hyung...''_

''Hyorin Mama, aku merindukanmu...

Haruskah aku terus berpura – pura agar bisa bersama sang Putri?''

* * *

NEXT?

Thank's to :

 **Seravin509,** **Arifahohse** , KyuminTaoris Shipper **kimyori95 ,** **Oh Juna93 ,** samiyatuara09, Lisasa Luhan, ramyoon, luhannieka

 **Ale Genoveva , Arifahohse, tiehanhun9094 , and the other reader + silent reader ^^**

Pss : Gak tau ini FF masih ditunggu apa nggak, bambie minta maaf banget ...

* Review please ^^

Karena review kalian penyemangat buat terus Update ^^

.

.

Hy i'm newbie,,,

is my first story,

Dont be plagiat ,

Hope U like,, and

Just Know ''ILY''

-BAMBIE520-


	6. Chapter 6

LUXION GUIDE

Chapter 6

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan (GS )

and other EXO member,.

* * *

.

.

.

Tepat tengah malam, seorang pemuda berkulit tan bergerak sangat cepat, lebih tepatnya berteleport dari lorong ke lorong dengan diam diam di sebuah Kastil megah ditanah Luxion. Ia menajamkan pandangannya, sebisa mungkin tak menyentuh benda apapun dalam gelapnya tempat itu agar tak membuat suara dan keributan disana atau nyawanya menjadi taruhan. Ditangannya tergengam sebuah jam pasir kuno nan usang, ia terlihat mengumpat pada Jam tersebut seolah – olah jam itu Hidup.

''chen Hyung, kau disitu?" Pemuda itu sedikit berbisik dengan perlahan membuka sebuah ruangan paling ujung. Tiba tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya," kaget aku!, ah chen hyung!"

"Diamlah kai, jangan berteriak,, kau ingin membangunkan para satan?" seseorang yang baru datang menutup mulut pemuda didepannya yang ia panggil kai, setelah dirasa cukup tenang ia turunkan tangannya, lalu melirik pada apa yang dibawa oleh Kai."Kau sudah membawanya?"

"Tentu saja Hyung, aku sudah susah payah mencurinya dari kamar sang Putri." Terang Kai sambil menyerahkan Jam tangan using yang dibawanya kepada chen.

Pemuda bernama chen tersebut menatap datar dan jengah pada jam pasir ditangannya. "Yak, Tao berubahlah pada Wujud manusiamu, kau itu terlalu berat untuk jadi jam pasir sekecil ini.!"

Beberapa detik kemudian Jam pasir tersebut bersinar terang mengeluarkan serbuk pasir yang melayang tinggi lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata tajam, rambut blode sewarna dengan pasir gurun.

"Kalian berdua mengganggu waktu tidurku, apalagi sekarang ? kenapa disini gelap sekali? Tunggu? Ini Luxion?." Pemuda itu bertanya dengan tatapan terkejut pada dua orang didepannya.

"Ssst.. diamlah tao, jangan berisik, sekarang kita harus melakukan misi secara diam diam dan aman." Pria bernama Chen itu berkata dengan pelan takut ketahuan.

"Misi? Misi apa lagi di tempat ini? Aku tidak suka, tempat ini sudah berubah dari ratusan tahun lalu sejak kutinggalkan, aku ingin kembali saja ke manshion." Tao merajuk dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Kita akan kembali ke Mansion setelah misi penting ini selesai,." Tao berhenti merajuk setelah Kai angkat bicara berganti dengan tatapan penasaran . "Kita harus menukar Racun untuk Raja Yifan dengan obat ini, tanpa ada satupun yang tau kecuali kita." Kai berkata dengan penuh tekat, diikuti anggukan kepala oleh chen.

Tao yang mulai mengerti tujuan kedua orang didepannya bertanya pasrah, "Jadi kapan aku harus menghentikan waktunya ?"

"Sebentar lagi, setelah semua racun itu tiba di kamar raja Yifan, kau harus menghentikan waktunya, sementara Kai menukar semua racun itu dengan obat obat ini, jadi berapa menit yang kami punya Tao?" chen menjelaskan dan bertanya pada Tao

"lima menit, tak lebih dari itu." Jawab Tao singkat

Kai pun terkejut."Hanya 5 menit? Yang benar saja Tao, biasanya kau bisa mengentikan hingga berjam jam lamanya."

"Tenagaku terkuras, karena siang tadi aku harus melewati lorong waktu ke masa lampau." Tao menjelaskan dengan nada lelah

"Kau menyeberang waktu? Untuk apa?" Kai bertanya penuh selidik, namun sebelum Tao menjawab dan menceritakan semuanya, Chen lebih dulu memotong ."Sudahlah, kau harus selesai dalam waktu 5 menit Kai, gunakan kecepatan dan teleportasimu dengan sebaik baiknya."

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat." Kai mengangguk pasrah, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan chen?"

Chen yang merasa ditanya oleh Kai menjawab." Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan badai petirku, ketika para satan penjaga itu tidak focus kau dan Tao masuklah ke kamar raja yifan, mengerti?"

"Baiklah, kita harus berhasil." Kai dan Tao mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu di manshion….._

Seorang wanita berwajah malaikat duduk gelisah dikursinya, namun wajahnya tetap tenang dengan senyum hangat melekat dibibirnya berusaha menutupi rasa khawatir dalam dirinya. Tepat di depan disisi kanan Wanita tersebut, seorang gadis bermata bulat sibuk menyiapkan teh tanpa suara, menambah keheningan malam yang terdengar hanyalah detingan jam yang berdetak tiap detik. Wanita dikursi tersebut menatap haru pada gadis yang sedari tadi focus menyeduh teh didepannya.

"Kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Kai?" Wanita itu bertanya pada gadis didepannya

Mendengar bahwa junjungannya bertanya padanya, gadis itu menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu menggeleng. "Belum Ratu, mungkin mereka masih menjalankan misi."

Wanita yang adalah ratu Lay tersebut mendesah pasrah." Ini pasti sulit untukmu kyungsoo, karna aku harus mengirim kekasihmu ke Luxion."

Mendengar penuturan ratunya, kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan bahwa iya baik baik saja.

"Ini teh jasmine, wanginya mampu memberi ketenangan." Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan Lay, ia justru menyodorkan teh yang sudah ia seduh unuk Ratunya. Demi apapun Kyungsoo sungguh khawatir pada Kai yang harus menginjakkan kakinya di Luxion, tempat itu bukan surga lagi baginya, tapi neraka yang dibuat oleh Ratu Hyorin dan penuh dengan satan. Namun itu adalah tugas yang memang harus Kai lakukan. Kyungsoo mengerti itu, karena dia pun akan melakukan apapun yang Ratunya dan Putri Luhan minta padanya, bahkan jika itu kehidupannya. Kyungsoo juga tau kalau bukan hanya dirinya, seluruh penghuni manshion ini akan rela berperang dengan Dewa dewa sekalipun jika mereka menyakiti putri Luhan.

Sang Ratu meminum tehnya perlahan, lalu mendesah lagi, "Aku tau kau tidak ingin membicarakannya Kyungsoo, tapi aku minta maaf, aku egois karena tak ingin suamiku lumpuh dan menggerang kesakitan oleh racun racun itu."

Kyungsoo terdiam, mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan ratunya." Luhan bahkan tidak tahu, jika aku mengirim pengawal – pengawalnya ke Neraka itu, ia pasti akan marah apalagi jika sampai Kai ataupun Tao terluka, Luhan sangat menyayangi kalian."

Tak tega mendengar ratunya merasa bersalah, kyungsoo pun berucap ." Luxion dan baginda adalah hal yang berharga bagi kami, terutama Putri Luhan dia adalah seseorang yang memberi keberkahan pada kami, yang tak mampu kami balas, sekalipun dia terlihat angkuh, dingin dan terasingkan sebagai seorang putri, tapi kami tau kabaikan hatinya yang tak mampu orang lain lihat. Entah sekarang atau nanti kami terbunuh untuk melindunginya, kami siap itu adalah janji dan sumpah setia kami dari ratusan tahun lalu."

 _Flashback…._

Seorang gadis cilik berumur 12 tahun dengan kalung permata di lehernya menatap datar para pelayan dan pengawal didepannya, entah ini sudah perintah ke berapa yang dia berikan, menyuruh mereka melakukan ini dan itu, mengambil ini dan itu namun tiada henti. Gadis mungil itu tau jika mereka sudah lelah dengan perintahnya, namun mereka tetap melakukan apa yang dia minta tanpa mengeluh.

"Ganti, aku tak suka vas warna coklat ini baekhyun, kyungsoo tolong kau ganti teh ini dengan coklat panas dan xiumin bunga ini terlalu mencolok, lalu chanyeol, kai dan chen Lukisannya membosankan ." Gadis itu memberi perintah tak terbantahkan dengan tatapan datar lurus kedepan, tanpa memandang vas dan bunga baby's breath disisi kirinya, teh yang baru saja tersuguhkan didepannya, bahkan lukisan yang baru saja terpasang 10 detik yang lalu.

"Baik putri," pelayan dan pengawal itu pun langsung beranjak tanpa mengeluh, itu merupakan hal biasa bagi mereka menerima perintah dingin dari putri didepannya.

"tunggu!", baru saja mereka melangkah satu dua jengkal, sang putri menghentikan mereka lalu berbalik. "Apa kalian semua akan tetap seperti ini? Kalian tidak lelah." Tatapan tajam sedingin es menghiasi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut sang putri, sementara para pelayan pengawal didepannya hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Kembalilah ke istana utama, disini hanyalah tempat untuk aku huni sendiri, !." Usir sang putri

"Ampuni kami putri Luhan, kami tidak akan pergi." Jawab mereka serempak

Luhan geram, bibirnya bergetar," Kalian tidak akan bisa hidup bebas dan bahagia disini, bersamaku sama saja kalian akan hidup terasingkan, jadi pergilah! Aku akan meminta Ayahanda untuk memanggil kalian ke istana utama."

"Kami akan berada disini,." Sekali lagi mereka menjawab dengan pandangan turtuju pada lantai marmer dibawah kaki mereka.

Luhan kecil tersenyum miris, " Apakah karena kasihan padaku, yah,, ini istana termegah Puri Timur, tempat terindah untuk seorang putri, tapi terasingkan berada disudut istana, tanpa ada yang mau datang karena takut padaku. Kurasa kalian harus pergi dari sini!." Ucap Luhan Final

Baru saja Luhan akan pergi, tapi chanyeol berteriak dengan kancangnya. "Yak Luhan! Kau fikir bisa seenaknya mengusir kami? Hah? Meninggalkanmu? Kami sudah hidup dan tinggal disini ikut merawatmu sejak kau bayi, aku bahkan menganggapmu layaknya anakku,.!" . Semua orang terkejut termasuk Luhan, ini pertama kalinya chanyeol berbicara panjang bahkan membentaknya.

"Aku tahu dengan sangat kau kesepian disini, dan kami ada untuk menemanimu dari tahun ketahun, kami bahkan berharap kau tak hidup seperti ini dimasa kecilmu! Persetan dengan kutukan atau apalah itu namanya, Kau seharusnya tertawa, bermain seperti anak lainnya, bukan malah menjadi kaku dan bersikap sok kejam !."

Luhan sudah tak kuat lagi menahan isakannya, jantungnya serasa diremas dan ditusuk, tubuhnya merosot kebahwah, ia menangis histeris ."Kenapa kalian seperti ini? Kalian tidak takut padaku? Aku terkutuk? Aku takut menghancurkan semuanya.. aku takut nantinya membunuh kalian, hiks."

Kyungsoo yang tak tega melihat gadis kecilnya seperti itu, meringkuk memeluk luhan membisikkan kata kata penenang, diikuti xiumin dan baekhyun ."Gwenchana,, semua akan baik – baik saja putri, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, kau adalah anak yang baik dan kelak akan menjadi Ratu yang bijak untuk negeri ini, kami yakin itu."

Bukannya tenang setelah mendengar kata kata baekhyun, Luhan justru makin Histeris," Eonni! Huwaaa,, aku harus bagaimana….? Huwaa". Semuanya menjadi terkejut dan kelabakan, melihat Luhan histeris, terlebih lagi ini pertama kalinya setelah 12 tahun lamanya, Luhan memanggil ketiga pelayan tersebut dengan sebutan kakak, ini sungguh berbeda dengan Luhan kecil yang dingin, acuh dan sok kejam.

"Sudahlah, tenanglah Luhan.. jangan menangis dan membuat kami ikut sedih, kau anak yang baik, dan kami tidak akan pernah sekalipun pergi atau menjauh darimu bahkan sekalipun kau akan berubah menjadi monster jahat nanti." Ucapan dan suara bass chanyeol memang mujarap, Luhan pun berhenti menangis dan menatap mereka intens satu persatu.

"Kalian semua akan terus bersamaku? ." Luhan memastikan sekali lagi, dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh mereka. Seketika hening, Luhan kecil tampak berfikir keras membuat mereka semua penasaran, namun tak ada satupun yang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apa yang mereka fikirkan, karena mereka tahu memang begitulah Luhan, diusianya yang masih sangat dini dan belum dewasa ia terlihat berbeda, selain amat cantik, otaknya jenius, tubuhnya memukau, tangannya kreativ,hanya saja ia membentuk perangainya menjadi dingin agar terlihat lemah didepan orang lain.

"Baiklah," Ucap luhan tiba tiba,. "kalian akan terus bersamaku, menemaniku dan menjadi temanku, tidak tidak , kalian akan kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri." Luhan berkata sementara ke 6 orang didepannya hanya menatap tanpa berkedip, yang benar saja orang biasa seperti mereka menjadi teman bahkan saudara bagi tuan Putri.

"Ah tunggu sebentar!, ini dia" Luhan meneruskan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa permen warna warni yang berkilau dibalik hanbok yan ia kenakan, membagikan permen – permen itu pada mereka satu persatu.

" Makan, ini hadiah dariku, dengan ini kalian ku beri anugrahku,." Merekapun memakan permen – permen itu tanpa ragu, sampai ketika mereka merasakan pusing dikepala mereka, tubuh mereka melayang keatas dengan sinar yang menyilaukan, mereka pun mulai takut namun Luhan malah menyungingkan senyumnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kai memberanikan bertanya. " Apa ini putri? Kenapa kami melayang dan pusing seperti ini."

Luhan berkata dengan santai, sambil menempatkan posisinya dikursi kayu "Tahan sebentar, dengan ini kalian akan abadi bersamaku, umur kalian akan berhenti disitu, jadi kalian bisa menungguku remaja bahkan dewasa tanpa berubah menua setiap tahunnya, selain itu kalian akan memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda, yang membuat kalian disegani oleh orang lain, jadi tak ada lagi yang merendahkan atau memandang kalian sebelah mata."

Tepat setelah Luhan berhenti bicara, cahaya ditubuh mereka meredup bersamaan dengan turunnya mereka ke lantai, aura mereka terasa berbeda, lebih kuat bahkan wajah mereka menjadi lebih berkilau, cantik dan tampan.

"Manisan apa itu tadi,,, aku jadi merasa,,, merasa.. Luar biasa." Chen memberikan argumennya menatap takjup pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan tersenyum, "manisan itu hadiah dari Jessica mama, saat ulang tahunku yang ke 9 tahun, rupanya berguna juga."

Seketika wajah mereka berubah menjadi tegang, "maksut tuan putri, Mahadewi _Hera?"_

"iyah, Jessica yang itu, aku fikir dia mengejekku waktu dia memberikan 9 buah permen itu dan memintaku berbagi dengan temanku,sudah tau aku tidak punya teman hingga usia ke 12 tahunku ini." Luhan berkata dengan amat santai, sekalipun yang ia bicarakan adalah seorang Dewi diatas sana.

Dengan serempak mereka semua berlutut di depan Luhan, " Mohon ampun Putri, kami merasa tidak pantas menerimanya, apalagi sebuah anugerah dari seorang Dewi ".

Luhan mengernyit tidak suka ,"waw, respon kalian menyakitiku, permen itu sudah menjadi milikku, dan itu adalah hakku akan kuberikan pada siapapun, intinya mulai sekarang kalian adalah temanku, dan akan bersamaku melindungi tanah Luxion ini serta menahanku jika aku berbuat tidak benar nantinya, maukah kalian melakukan itu untukku para ayah ibuku?  
Chanyeol dan teman-temannya menangis haru mendengar meminta dengan lembut dan menganggap mereka teman bahkan memanggil mereka ayah dan ibu, "Terima kasih Putri, Kami berjanji dengan nyawa kami akan selalu menyayangimu, berusaha untuk melindungimu, mohon terima kesetiaan kami ini."

Luhan terharu dan merasa lebih hidup. " ah, sudahlah seharusnya kalian berjanji untuk tidak terluka untukku, bahkan mengorbankan diri kalian untukku, Kalian harus bahagia karena kalian berharga. Sekarang berdirilah." Luhan tersenyum dengan tulus, senyum pertama kalinya bersama orang orang yang akan terus bersamanya, menemaninya melewati rintangan nanti .

 _Flashback End_

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo kau melamun."

Kyungsoo tersentak dari kenangannya bersama Luhan dimasa lampau, membuat ratu Lay menatapnya Heran. "Maafkan Hamba yang mulia ratu."

Ratu mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, " Kau pasti memikirkan misi berbahaya yang kuberikan pada Kai, chen dan Tao, maafkan aku kyungsoo, ini semua karena ketidakmampuanku sebagai ratu, tapi tolong jangan beritahu Luhan tentang misi ini, dia pasti akan marah padaku, karena mengirim temannya ketempat bahaya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, " Luhan tidak akan sanggup untuk memarahi yang mulia, karena rasa sayangnya pada yang mulia begitu besar, ia sudah begitu senang bisa bebas bertemu yang mulia setiap hari seperti ini, dari pada ketika ia hidup di Puri istana Timur, sulit baginya untuk menemui ibunya sendiri karena sebuah kutukan."

"Dia adalah putri terbaik yang aku miliki, aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia tanpa beban kerajaan." Ratu lay berkata dengan tulus.

Sementara itu tepat beberapa langkah dibalik pintu kamar Ratu lay dan kyungsoo berada, seorang gadis meringkuk memukul dadanya, menahan isakan dari mulutnya, secercah butiran bening mengalir tanpa hambatan dari mata rusanya. Ia mendengar dengan pasti setiap kata yang lolos dari dua orang didalam kamar tersebut dengan jelas sedari tadi.

 _Kembali ke Kai, Chen dan Tao_

"Apa chen hyung akan baik baik saja disana? Tadi itu menegangkan sekali, hampir saja kita ketahuan dan berpotensi menjadi santapan para satan". Jam pasir dalam genggaman itu bergumam setelah kai membawanya ke dalam hutan setelah keluar dari kastil Luxion

Kai tersenyum menyombongkan dirinya, "tak usah kau fikirkan, chen sudah terlatih untuk berakting jahat dan ada dipihak mereka dan tentu saja kita selamat karena teleportasi hebatku."

Tao yang dalam wujud jam pasir tak percaya dengan kesombongan pangkat 12 yang dimiliki Kai " Yak, coba diingat lagi siapa yang tadi terlalu lama menukar semua obat dan racunnya hingga aku kewalahan menahan waktu dan berubah jadi benda lagi?"

"Kau ingin wujud bendamu ini, kuremukkan dengan tanganku, hmm?" Kai mengancam

Tao berkata dengan nada mengejek "Coba saja, atau kau akan mendapat amukan luar biasa dari Luhan, kau mau? Aku ini adalah benda pertama yang sehun berikan pada luhan dulu, sekalipun usang,, intinya aku adalah hadiah yang berharga."

Kai memutar bola matanya "seharusnya Luhan tidak memberikan permen itu juga padamu dan merubahmu jadi manusia, kau jadi banyak omong. Tapi Tao, seingatku tadi kau bilang bahwa kau melewati masa lampau seharian ini?"

"Chen sudah memberitauku karena keceplosanku tadi, kau pasti akan bertanya."

"Chen hyung tau itu? jadi kau benar – benar melakukannya? Itu kan menguras seluruh tenagamu, kau bahkan hanya melakukan itu 50 tahun sekali." Kai semakin penasaran, melewati lorong waktu sungguh berbeda dengan tamasya.

"Tuan Xi shun, aku membawanya melewati lorong itu." Ucap Tao pelan dan hampir seperti berbisik dalam wujud bendanya.

Kai tersentak, otaknya mencoba menyerap apa yang Tao katakan "tunggu, itu berarti sehun, sehun telah?"

"Yah, Dia sudah ingat semuanya, tentang Luhan, bahkan kejadian itu." Tao menjawab santai, bersamaan dengan perubahan wujudnya menjadi manusia.

Kai gemetar."Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan itu? Luhan bahkan takut jika Sehun akan meninggalkannya nanti."

"Karena aku yakin Sehun adalah Xi shun, aku bersamanya jauh sebelum ia mengenal Luhan, menemani perjalanannya yang gelap dan bau,." Tao menatap kosong pepohonan lebat didepannya.

Kai mendesah "Tapi Luhan sudah bilang tak akan memaksa Sehun, biarkan dia mengingat semuanya perlahan, lalu mengambil keputusannya sendiri setelah itu."

"Apa bedanya? Toh dia memang harus mengingat semuanya, sekarang atau nanti, ini justru yang terbaik untuk Luhan, Coba fikir Kai, Jika Sehun ingat lebih cepat, kita akan segera tau ia akan menjadi Musuh kita atau kawan kita." Tao menatap Kai dimatanya mencoba mengirimkan sejuta keyakinan untuknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membangkang perintah Luhan seperti ini, Tao ya?" Kai menatap nanar pria didepannya.  
"Bukankah yang kita lakukan hari inipun, tidak dengan persetujuannya?" Tao balik melempar pertanyaan

Kai membenamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gusar dalam dirinya "Kau paham betul Tao, ini bukan hal sepele, ini tentang Sehun , orang yang Luhan cintai dan ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, dan kau tau bahwa Luhan memindahkan kekuatannya yang dasyat itu padanya sebagai pembayaran."

"Kau tau kai, aku hidup hanya untuk menuruti perintah Sehun dan Luhan tidak dengan yang lain, Tapi seperti yang Raja Yifan katakan, Jika ini untuk kebaikan Luhan aku harus melakukan diluar harapan. Semakin cepat Sehun tau , semakin cepat pula ia memilih, dan Jika ia terpaksa menjadi Musuh, maka kita harus membinasakannya secara diam – diam sebelum ia melukai Luhan." Tao meremas dedaunan yang jatuh diatas tangannya.

Kai mulai frustasi ." Oh Dewa, bahkan Raja Yifan dan Chen Hyung sudah merencanakan hal ini? Apa yang harus aku katakana pada Luhan nanti."

Tao tersenyum melihat Kai yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Hey, tenanglah hitam, semua akan baik baik saja, dan Luhan tidak boleh tau soal ini sampai keputusan Sehun final, kau harus jaga mulutmu itu, jangan bergosip dengan kekasihmu atau si hiper Tiffanny, kau bisa membongkar semuanya, Sehun pun kuminta tidak memberitahu Luhan sebagai bayaran karena aku mengajaknya ke masa lampau. Ahh,, Tuan Sehunku yang malang, ia pasti sedang pusing merenungkan pilihannya." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah sok iba membayangkan Tuannya.

Melihat itu Kai memutar bola matanya malas, bagaimana mungkin tao bersikap tak berdosa dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan ."Aku rasa aku bisa melihat perang didepan mataku, karena orang sinting ini."

Tao tak mengubris cemohan kai."Ayo pulang Kai, aku mengantuk." Tao akan menarik tangan Kai untuk pergi, sebelum Kai menghentikannya, "Bukan kah ini sulit untukmu Tao? Memilih antara Kai dan Sehun nantinya? Jika hal terburuk terjadi, kau sanggup membunuh Sehun? Kau dan dia telah hidup bersama dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sedikit."

Mendengar penuturan Kai yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Tao tersenyum ."Aku hanya melakukan perintah terakhir Sehun ratusan tahun Lalu." Kai mengernyit tidak mengerti, tao yang paham itu menjelaskan, "Tuan Xishun pernah berkata padaku dulu, Jika terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dan Luha, aku harus berada di sisi Luhan, bahkan jika itu berarti aku kehilangannya."

Kai mengangguk mengerti,." Jadi begitu, ya sudah ayo kita pulang, kau berubahlah menjadi jam pasir, biar mudah aku membawamu, sekalian kau bisa istirahat, seharian ini kau pasti kehilangan banyak tenaga."

Dalam sekejap Tao berada dalam genggaman Kai dengan wujud bendanya.

"Kai terima kasih."

"untuk?"

"Telah menjadi temanku,"

.

.

.

"Kai, kau harus menggeserku 3 cm dekat guci itu, aku berada disana sebelum kau menculikku." Tao bergumam memberi aba – aba untuk Kai, sementara Kai yang tanpa lelah hanya berdehem pasrah, sambil terus menggeser Jam pasir itu ke posisi semula.

"Kau berisik tao, Luhan tidak akan melihat posisimu sedetail itu, jika ia tau pun, kau bilang saja kau bergeser sendiri karena bosan." Kai mulai jengah dengan kerewelan Tao

Kai masih terus saja berdebat dengan Tao tentang posisi yang seharusnya sampai sesorang masuk dan mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kalian sungguh berisik sekali di kamar orang, kurasa kita benar benar dekat sampai kau tak perlu ijinku untuk masuk ke kamar wanita." Luhan berkata dengan santai, kedua tangannya ia lipat didada dengan badan bersandar ke batas pintu.

Kai terkejut dengan suara Luhan sampai tangannya menjatuhkan tao ke lantai, "Ah Luhan, ini, itu, aku merindukan Tao, maksutku aku sadah lama tidak menemuianya, jadi, jadi aku ehmm, ingin mengajaknya bermain, begitu ya begitu hahaha." Kai berkata dengan tergagap, ia mencoba tersenyum sebisanya.

Luhan mengangguk, ia membawa tubuhnya masuk ke kamar dengan tangan masih terlipat didada, matanya menatap setiap jengkal tubuh Kai intens ,"Oh, senang sekali melihat kalian berdua akur begini, wahh, aku tidak percaya kau sampai merindukannya begitu."

Kai memejamkan matanya pasrah, ia memang bersalah masuk ke kamar tuan putrinya ini tanpa ijin, , biar saja ia kena amuk tuan putrinya karena sembarangan masuk yang penting Luhan tidak tau tentang misinya semalam. "Aku minta maaf Luhan, aku tidak merasakan keberadaanmu didalam kamar jadi karena aku ada urusan dengan tao, aku dengan tidak sopannya langsung berada disini tanpa ijin darimu."

Kai masih belum membuka matanya, ia sangat yakin akan mendapatkan tamparan di pipinya kali ini, namun yang ia rasakan bukan rasa sakit tapi seseorang yang mengalungkan lengan padanya, kai yang terkejut Luhan memeluknya pun membuka matanya perlahan disertai dengan tawa merdu Luhan ditelinganya."Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak kau harus berbohong padaku, kemana kau pergi atau apapun yang kau sembunyikan, asal kau kembali dengan selamat, itu cukup untukku."

Tubuh Kai menegang mendengar penuturan Luhan, kata yang tersirat sudah cukup menjelaskan Kalau….

"Kau tau aku pergi ke _neraka_ itu?" Luhan mengangguk mantap masih diposisi yang sama

"Aku minta maaf Lu, itu terjadi karena ,,". Belum selesai Luhan menjelaskan Luhan sudah menyuruh Kai bungkam dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sudahlah, yang terpenting Kau tidak terluka , _Ayah."_

Luhan berkata dengan senyum menawannya, berbeda dengan Kai yang memutar bola matanya malas, " Kau sudah cukup tua, untuk memanggilku Ayah, Lu. Dengan hormat, tolong hentikan itu menggelikan." Kai berusaha melepas rengkuhan Luhan di Lehernya, namun Luhan tak bergeming ia suka sekali menggoda pengawalnya yang ia anggap ayahnya ini.

"Kau dulu selalu ingin mendengarku, mengatakannya." Luhan tersenyum Jahil.

Kai mendengus," itu Ratusan tahun lalu, saat kau masih anak – anak Luhan."

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu." Seseorang berwajah tampan, hidung mancung, dan rahang tegas mengintrupsi kegiatan Kai dan Luhan, Laki – Laki itu menatap keduanya dengan tatapan datar didepan pintu.

Luhan terkejut dengan keberadaan Sehun, dengan secepat kilat ia melepas pelukannya pada Kai, "Kau sehun, dengar, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, kau tau kan aku dekat dengan Kai sudah seperti saudara, maksutku ayah bagiku, jadi jadi." Luhan berusaha menjelaskan, bersamaan dengan masuknya Sehun kedalam dengan tatapan ke seluruh penjuru kamar, seperti mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan yang dicarinya tergeletak dilantai, Sehun mengambilnya Lalu menatap Luhan santai.

"Lu, boleh aku bawa tao? Aku memiliki urusan dengannya." Luhan cengo, jadi sedari tadi Sehun tak mendengarkan penjelasannya, Luhan hampir saja ketakutan dikira selingkuh -_-

"Tentu saja, Kau boleh membawanya." Luhan berkata sambil menatap lantai marmer dibawah kakinya, nada bicaranya terkesan kecewa namun sehun tidak menyadari itu. Sampai akhirnya Luhan penasaran akan sesuatu, ia megalihkan pandangannya menatap Sehun Lekat ."Kau mengenal Tao?"

Sehun yang tidak peka dengan nada menyelidik Luhan, menjawab enteng."Tentu saja, dia benda yang aku berikan padamu Luhan, Kau Lupa?"

Luhan terkejut, perlahan matanya berbinar seolah banyak harapan disana dan langsung memegang sebelah tangan sehun dengan kedua tangannya."Kau ingat itu? Kau ingat tentang Tao dan aku Sehun?"

Kai yang mengerti keadaan langsung menyahut, "Aku,!." Luhan menoleh pada Kai. "aku yang memberitahunya soal Tao Luhan, dan kami sempat berbincang bincang tentang pertemanan kita dimasa lalu, tapi hanya sebatas itu, karena Sehun tidak bisa mengingat apa apa sampai sekarang. Benar begitu kan Sehun?" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sehun, seolah isyarat untuk mengiyakan ucapnnya. Dan sehun yang baru sadar Kalau Luhan mulai curiga ia sudah mengingatnya, secepat kilat mengangguk. Luhan tidak boleh tahu bahwa dirinya sudah ingat semuanya sebelum keputusannya bulat.

"Oh begitu," dua kata ini diberi respon anggukan meyakinkan oleh sehun dan Kai.

Seketika Hening, Luhan pun melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Sehun. Dan Kaipun mencoba keluar dari situasi ini, ia merangkul Sehun akrap dan pamit pada Luhan." Aku dan Sehun ada Jadwal berlatih hari ini, kami akan membawa Tao serta, Kami pergi dulu Luhan."

Sehun melepas rangkulan Kai padanya, lalu maju beberapa Langkah mendekati Luhan, memegang pundaknya dan "chuuu" Bibir tipis situ menempel cukup lama di kening Luhan, memberikan getaran Luar biasa pada tubuhnya ."Aku pergi dulu, jangan berfikir terlalu keras Lu, aku akan menunggumu di pintu depan setelah latihan, kita berangkat ke sekolah sama sama."

Luhan? Ia membeku, yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya mengangguk pasrah disertai semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Beberapa menit setelah keluarnya sehun dan kai dari kamarnya, Luhan masih membantu, sampai…

"Oh shit, jantungku!, Ya Tuhan! Setelah sekian lamanya dia mencium keningku, aku merasa Sehun benar benar disini sekarang, seperti dulu mencium keningku adalah hal rutin yang dia lakukan." Luhan menggerutu sendiri setengah berteriak dikamarnya, disaksikan oleh tempat tidur yang ia duduki sekarang.

Setelah euphoria kegirangan akibat hal simple yang dilakukan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu, Luhan mendesah ."Andai saja kau ingat Sehun, tapi tak apa ini lebih baik, perlahan saja kau mengingat semuanya, dengan begitu aku bisa bersamamu lagi sedikit lebih Lama."

Luhan mengedarkan pandanganya kepenjuru kamar, berusaha menghilangkan seluruh kegelisahannya terhadap masa depan, tatapannya berhenti pada meja dimana Tao berada, matanya memicing, dan tubuhnya mendekat. Luhan raba meja tersebut, dan terasa bulir bulir debu kasar ditelapak tangannya. "Ini Pasir ditubuh Tao, Kenapa berserakan disini? ." Luhan berfikir Keras menatap sedikit pasir yang berada pada genggamanya, Tao adalah benda ratusan tahun lalu, yang Luhan beri anugerah dengan sisa permen pemberian dari Jessica untuk menjadi manusia, Merupakan Hadiah dari Sehun, untuk menenangkan Luhan yang menunggu hari pernikahannya. Merupakan lambang dari kesabarannya ketika diasingkan di Istana Puri Timur, Teman yang menemaninya disetiap detik kehidupannya, melampaui semua waktu yang telah direngkuhnya. Kebersamaan itu membuat Luhan benar benar tahu kelemahan Tao, disaat tubuhnya mengeluarkan pasi pasir lembut seiring terkurasnya setiap tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Apa Tao sakit? Atau terjadi sesuatu padanya, bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan pasir sebanyak ini?" Luhan mulai khawatir dengan benda kesayangannya itu, "ini bahkan belum tahun ke 100nya dibumi, apa dia akan baik baik saja? Ia biasanya akan seperti ini, hanya setiap 100 tahun sekali itupun untuk mengajakku melihat masa bayiku,." Luhan terus bergelut dengan fikirannya sampai ia menyadari sesuatu, penyebab pasir yang berserakan, Matanya membulat, telapak tangannya reflek menutupi mulutnya.

" Jangan Bilang ia melewati Lorong waktu.!"

.

.

 _"Aku bahkan belum bisa membalas semua terimakasihku atas kebaikanmu,_

 _memberiku kesempatan hidup menjadi manusia setelah ratusan tahun menjadi jam usang, memberiku begitu banyak teman yang baik, memberiku cinta dan kepercayaan._

 _Luhan, aku tidak menurutimu, maafkan aku hari ini saja,_

 _Demi setiap detik yang begulir,_

 _kau tau aku menyayangim, Tuan Putri."_ \- Tao

.

.

-TBC-

NEXT?

* * *

 _Thank's to all readers_

 _mind to review?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hy i'm newbie,,,_

 _is my first story,_

 _Dont be plagiat ,_

 _Hope U like,, and_

 _Just Know ''ILY''_

 _-BAMBIE520-_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan (GS )

and other EXO member,.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Karena takdir, tak pernah bertanya ia akan tersenyum atau menangis?_

.

.

Lapangan yang luas dengan cuaca yang luar biasa dingin, sinar mentari bahkan enggan mengintip dibalik awan, Burung burung pun enggan untuk beranjak meninggalkan sarangnya, hanya hembusan angin yang dengan teganya kesana kemari, mengirimkan tusukan tusukan tajam sedingin es pada kulit ketiga pria yang saling berhadapan. Mereka tetap focus pada mata masing masing, siap memangsa atau dimangsa, tapi mereka bukanlah segerombolan polisi dan tahanan, bukan musuh tapi tak juga bisa dianggap kawan.

"Kau sudah memutuskan?" Kai berkata dengan datar pada pria berkulit pucat didepannya. Namun pria albino berahang tegas tersebut tetap bungkam, ia bukannya tuli, hanya saja bibirnya terasa kelu, hati dan pikirannya sedang memberontak dan tak akur, batinnya rebut tak menemukan Jawaban.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan padamu? Sejak kapan kita jadi akrab begini sampai saling peduli pilihan masing masing." Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara, namun bukan jawaban yang ia berikan.

Kai mulai jengah, pria yang berlawanan warna kulit dengannya ini benar benar tak bisa diajak bicara, "Jika ini tak berhubungan dengan Luhan, aku juga tak kan sepeduli ini Sehun."

Sehun berdecak, "Aku tak kan menyakiti Luhan."

"Tapi Kau bisa membunuhnya." Kai meneruskan. Sehun tersentak ia memberikan tatapan Tajam pada Kai, namun Kai tetap pada pendiriannya."Karena Kau putra Penyihir itu dan tak ada yang tau seberapa banyak Jiwa Ares padamu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, bibirnya bergemelatuk, tangannya ia kepalkan, Jiwanya marah tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan takdir yang telah digariskan, Jika boleh memilih dia tak ingin menjadi darah daging dari Dewa Durjana yang mengutuk Luhan, ia tak ingin Lahir dari perut seorang penyihir yang telah merebut Luxion darinya. Tapi kedua pasangan brengsek itu adalah keluarga satu satunya, yang telah merawatnya dengan baik, mereka memang kejam tapi tidak pada Sehun, memang Seekor harimau pun tak kan memakan anaknya sendiri.

"Jika kau tak bisa memutuskan, maka pergilah, jangan menyiksa batin Luhan dengan keegoisanmu itu!." Ucap Kai sambil beranja menjauhi lapangan, namun baru beberapa langkah suara sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Sehun berkata dengan pelan, tak ada hentakan amarah disana."Aku hanya harus bicara pada ibuku kan? Jika perang ini tak ada, jika semua kembali ketempat masing – masing, bisakah aku dan Luhan tetap bersama?"

Kai berbalik, mendengar penuturan sehun ia berdecih." Kau fikir ini semudah itu? Kau fikir Ratu Hyorin akan menyerah begitu saja hanya demi anaknya, Jangan gila Sehun."

"Tidak mudah, bukan berarti tidak bisa kan? Jika itu untuk Luhan, jika dengan begitu semuanya tidak terluka, aku harus mencobanya." Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Kai.

Kai menggeleng frustasi "Kau benar benar keras kepala Sehun, masih sama dengan ribuan tahun lalu, mimpi apa aku berteman denganmu."

Sehun tersenyum ,"Dan kau adalah satu satunya teman yang mengerti aku kai"

Kai ingin muntah mendengar perkataan Sehun."Berhentilah berkata cheesy seperti itu. Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Sehun menatap Kai intens, "Tetap berpura puralah tidak tahu bahwa aku ingat, sementara itu aku akan pergi menemui ibuku diluxion."

Kai menutup mulutnya, terkejut dengan perkataan sehun."Jangan gila bodoh, itu berbahaya."

Sehun mendesah."hanya dengan begitu aku bisa memberikan keputusan tanpa penyesalan Kai."

Kai pun mengangguk pasrah ."Baiklah."

"Kalian sudah selesai?", Suara ini bukan dari Sehun maupun Kai, tapi dari Laki Laki yang sedari tadi berada di tengah tengah mereka tanpa berucap sedikitpun. Jangankan ikut berdebat dengan mereka, pria ini justru sibuk membenarkan mantelnya sedari tadi, berusaha menahan udara dingin yang berhembus menusuk tubuhnya yang kehabisan tenaga."Jika sudah kalian putuskan, ayo kembali, kalian tidak Lihat tubuhku yang melemah?"

Sehun dan Kai menatap iba pria itu, namun tanpa suara dan tanda tanda beranjak sedikitpun. Pria yang ditatap itu pun jengah ."Kenapa aku harus terseret kemari, dan mendengar perdebatan kalian yang tidak ada habisnya itu? Ayo cepat, aku harus kembali ke kamar Luhan sekarang!."

Sehun melirik Kai." Aku hampir melupakan kalau dia kubawa kesini juga."

Kai yang mendengar itu hampir tertawa terbahak bahak."iya, ternyata pasir gurun ini bisa juga menahan bicara sedari tadi."

Tao yang mendengar sindiran Kai dan Sehun menjadi murka. "Siapa diantara kalian yang ingin kukirim ke jaman batu duluan?"

Mendengar itu Sehun dengan sigap merangkul Tao. "Ayo kembali Kai, aku harus kesekolah, bukan kejaman batu." Kai mengangguk setuju dan merangkul tao disisi satunya lagi ."kurasa begitu,"

"Seharunya kalian lakukan dari tadi." Tao merajuk.

"Ya sudah, ayo kembali." Mereka pun beranjak memasuki manshion.

.

.

.

 **Seoul International Hight School**

Kelas yang tenang namun tak bisa dikatakan sepi, di jam istirahat masih ada saja segelintir pelajar yang betah berdiam diri, atau bermain didalamnya, termasuk kedua insan muda mudi beda tingkat ini.

"Wah, rupanya aku benar – benar tampan." Sehun berkata dengan tatapan tetap focus ke papan tulis, sementara tangannya sibuk mencatat pelajarannya yang tertinggal beberapa hari karena sibuk latihan. Ditempat duduk sebelahnya terdapat sicantik Luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk memandang Sehun dalam diam."Cih, percaya diri sekali." Luhan mencibir

"Padahal kita _SATU ATAP,_ tapi kau masih saja tak bosan menatapku disekolah." Canda sehun dengan menekankan kata Satu Atap.

Mendengar itu Luhan gelagapan. " Yak, Oh Sehun, orang lain bisa salah sangka mendengar omongamu itu."

Sehun menyeringai Jahil, "Wae? Memang benar kan kita tinggal satu rumah? Apa perlu aku tegaskan lagi.?"

"Orang akan berfikir, pelajar macam apa yang tinggal ditempat yg sama tanpa ikatan? Kau dan aku juga tak ada ikatan apapun." Luhan berkata agak keras karena Sehun yang menggodanya, memang benar mereka tak dalam suatu hubungan khusus, yang Luhan tau hanyalah Luhan yang mencintai Sehun sendirian, sementara Sehun tak ingat apapun tentangnya. Bagi Luhan ini sudah lebih dari cukup dia bisa berada disisi Sehun lagi seperti ini, walaupun Jauh dari dalam Lubuk hati Luhan, ia berharap sehun mengucapkan kata itu padanya, Kata yang membuat hatinya bergetar, Kata cinta yang dulunya sering sehun ucapkan padanya, Ribuan tahun Lalu.

"Kita dalam suatu hubungan Luhan." Sehun masih berkata dengan santai, sambil terus menulis pada bukunya. Luhan mengernyit karena kata – kata sehun, ada harapan kecil disana . "Hubungan Kakak Senior dan Junior." Sehun meneruskan, dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan sambil tersenyum bangga dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Tolong ingatkan Luhan bahwa ia mencintai Sehun, ingin rasanya ia melempar sehun ke Laut setelah mendengar ucapan sehun yang sungguh diluar harapannya, belum lagi muka bangga kuadratnya itu.

"Sebelum aku menjadi gila disini, sebaiknya aku kembali kekelasku Seonbae." Luhan akan beranjak, berdiri dari tempat duduknya namun ia urungkan untuk melangkah karena seseorang telah memegang sebelah tangannya mencegahnya pergi."Tetaplah disini, aku tidak bisa focus tanpamu." Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan tetap dimatanya, yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah duduk kembali. Otaknya buntu karena pemuda disebelahnya menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, membuat kupu kupu tak diundang itu menggelitik perut Luhan.

Setelah melihat Luhan duduk kembali disebelahnya, sehun kembali focus pada papan tulis dan buku dimejanya. "Sekalipun hanya sebentar, aku ingin setiap detikku kulalui dengan melihatmu." Luhan membeku, ia tak bisa merespon apapun dari perkataan ini. Sampai akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Sehun baru saja selesai mencatat, bukunya ia tutup kembali lalu ia masukkan ke saku meja, ia menatap Luhan yang duduk tenang disebelahnya, " Lu?"

"hmm," Luhan merespon sebisanya.

"Kau bisa mengijinkanku besok?" mendengar pertanyaan ini Luhan menoleh dan balik bertanya. "Wae, kau sakit atau kau ada jadwal latihan dengan chanyeol? Atau kau diminta untuk menjadi model dadakannya Xiumin eonni lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan itu. Kau tau semenjak aku pindah dadakan ke manshion, aku belum melakukan sesuatu pada rumah lamaku, barang – barangku juga beberapa masih ada disana." Bohong sehun

Luhan mengangguk mengerti ." Jadi kau ingin ke rumah lamamu dan membereskannya, baiklah aku temani."

Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Jangan, kau tak perlu lakukan itu. Kau juga harus sekolah kan?"

Luhan berfikir sebentar." Tidak apa apa, aku bisa ijin pada taeyeon eonni, kurasa itu mudah."

Tidak, Luhan sama sekali tidak boleh bersamanya besok, siapa yang peduli dengan Rumah lamanya itu, ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari itu yang harus sehun lakukan dan Luhan tidak boleh tau. "Tidak Luhan, aku bukan anakmu yang kesana kemari harus kau temani." Sehun memutuskan final. Dan yang bisa Luhan lakukan adalah mengerucutkan bibirnya ."Baiklah"

Melihat itu sehun tau Luhan tidak suka keputusannya, ia bawa sebelah tangannya ke kepala Luhan, mengusak rambut gadis cantik didepannya, sambil tersenyum tulus ."Anak Pintar." Dan dibalas dengan senyum yang sama tulusnya oleh Luhan.

Bel pun berbunyi, itu tandanya Luhan harus kembali ke kelasnya meninggalkan Sehun dengan pelajaran selanjutnya yang akan dimulai.

"Hati hati kembali kekelasmu." Sehun mengingatkan, Luhan mengangguk.

Sebelum Luhan berdiri dari kursinya, Sehun mendahuluinya berdiri menghadap Luhan, sedikit membungkuk Lalu menempelkan bibir manisnya kekening Luhan, Aroma maskulin Sehun menguar , seoalah menghentikan hidung luhan untuk menyerap ogsigen, Lagi, Sehun membuat Luhan mengundang kupu kupu manis menggelitik perutnya.

"Kita pulang sama sama nanti, aku tunggu di gerbang depan." Sehun berkata setelah menarik diri. Luhan hanya mengangguk, secepat mungkin beranjak dari sana, sebelum ia menjadi histeris dan terlihat gila, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan Sendu.

.

.

.

Tatapan tajam, ungkapan kasar ikut menyertai setiap langkah Luhan kali ini, ia berjalan dengan tergesa gesa menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Ia harus memastikan dengan benar apa yang Tiffany katakana beberapa menit yang lalu,

 _"_ _Tuan Putri, anda belum pulang? Mau pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Seorang wanita pada gadis yang melihat Luhan masih berkelut dengan bukunya dijam pulang sekolah._

 _"_ _Tidak usah Tiffany Saem, aku akan pulang bersama Sehun setelah menyelesaikan ini." Tolak Luhan sambil merapikan buku bukunya._

 _Tiffany mendengus lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ayolah, jam sekolah sudah berakhir, tapi anda masih memanggil saya "Guru" , saya sungguh bosan!."_

 _Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Dewi penjaganya satu ini. "Aku juga bosan mendengar kata "Tuan Putri" dimana – mana, hahahaha."_

 _Tiffany baru akan menimpali sebelum ia teringat akan sesuatu."Ah iya!" teriaknya, lalu meneruskan "Pangeran anda Tuan Putri, saya melihatnya di gerbang depan tadi, dengan gadis gadis cantik disisinya."_

 _Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap Tiffany, "Berhenti menggodaku eonni,"_

 _"_ _animida, ini serius!" Tiffany menggeleng ribut. "saya benar – benar melihatnya di gerbang depan." Tambahnya dengan kepolosan yang dibuat buat._

 _"_ _Oh Sehun,, Mati Kau!" Setelah mengeluarkan kata indah itu, Luhan bergegas keluar kelas, meninggalkan Tiffany yang tersenyum Jahil. "Ah, Drama Romansa, aku akan melihat tontonan seru sebentar lagi, aku harus menghubungi baekhyun dan lainnya."_

 _._

 _._

Luhan sampai digerbang depan, matanya menatap nyalang pada pria yang hanya berdiam diri dengan wajah coolnya, ketika beberapa gadis menggodanya, ingin rasanya Luhan menyambak rambut gadis gadis yang mulai berani menyentuh sehun secara terang terangan. Luhan melangkah maju sampai akhirnya…

"Lepaskan tangan kalian dari pria itu!." Seketika para gadis berhenti dengan kegiatan mereka, dan menatap Luhan risih. Sementara Oh Sehun membeku, ia terkejut dan mengkhawatirkan nasipnya setelah ini ditangan Luhan.

Seorang gadis mendengus tak suka, "Kau siapa?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, masih saja ada yang tidak mengenalnya disekolah ini. "Kau tak mengenalku?" mendengar itu para gadis saling berbisik tentang nama luhan, kuasa Luhan, harta Luhan, kepintaran Luhan dan lainnya.

"Kami Tau kau Xi Luhan, yang kami Tanya kau siapanya Kakak Sehun Tampan yang beraninya mengganggu kami!." Gadis berambut ikal dengan jepit pita ikut bersuara dengan nada angkuh disertai komentar setuju dari gadis lainnya.

Melihat keangkuhan gadis didepannya ini Luhan semakin geram ."Kami tinggal bersama, satu atap." Semua orang disana terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan, tatapan menuduh pembohong, dan ketidakpercayaan pada omongan Luhan membuncah disana. Sementara Sehun? Ia terkejut tak percaya Luhan akan berani mengatakan itu, Luhan yang selalu risih ketika sehun yang mengatakan itu, Luhan yang selalu menyembunyikan fakta itu didepan murid lainnya. Sehun hampir tak sanggup menahan senyumnya, ia senang dan bangga atas keberanian Luhan mengatakan itu secara terang terangan.

"Kebohongan macam apa ini? Kau fikir kami percaya dengan itu? Menyingkirlah!." Luhan mulai merasa jengah dengan apa yang terjadi, tatapan tak percaya mereka, tuduhan mereka, tatapan jijik mereka padanya, mengingatkannya akan kehidupan terasingnya ribuan tahun lalu. Tapi Luhan tak pernah merasakan hal gila ini selama tahun tahunnya di bumi, ia melakukan tugasnya sebagai putri yang baik, murid yang bijak, ia yang pertama memberi perintah atau mengusir, dan sekarang ia harus terjebak mendapat bentakan dan usiran dari gadis gadis yang tegila gila pada sehunnya.

Luhan semakin mendekati gadis gadis itu, memberikan tatapan intimidasi membuat sebagian gadis mundur teratur ."Tanyakan saja pada D-I-A!" Luhan memperlihatkan ujung telunjuknya kearah Sehun, membuat mata para gadis menatap pria yang ditunjuk Luhan.

Seorang gadis mendekati Sehun, mengaitkan tangannya ke tangan Sehun manja."Seonbae, apa benar yang dikatakan gadis itu benar? Kalian tinggal serumah, kau bukan pacarnya kan?" Gadis itu berlagak sok imut dan menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya. Luhan merasa ingin muntah dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tangannya ia lipatkan ke dada, menunggu jawaban Sehun dengan bangga.

"Bukan," Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut sehun membuat mata Luhan membulat terkejut, tangannya turun merosot, Luntur sudah kebanggaanya digantikan kekecewaan.

"Bukan dia bukan pacarku,." Sehun mengambil napas sebentar ."Tapi calon Istriku." Ucap sehun mantap dengan mata yang menatap lekat mata Luhan, mengirimkan garis semu merah di kedua pipi Luhan.

Semua gadis ditempat itu menatap tak percaya pada Luhan, ada yang menangis, ada yang histeris bahkan ada yang mengumpat. Sementara Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menggengam tangannya erat, mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

 _Beberapa langkah dari tempat itu,_

"Segitu saja? Sudah? Ahhh, aku sudah Jauh jauh kesini untuk melihat pertarungan mereka." Seorang gadis bereyeliner tebal mendesah kecewa.

Gadis berpipi cabi juga ikut berkomentar ." Aku meninggalkan modelku, yang tampan tanpa kostum untuk melihat ini,"

"aku sampai meninggalkan daging yang kupanggang terlantar begitu saja didapur." Yang bermata bulatpun ikut bersuara.

"Aku bahkan sudah membayangkan Sehun akan habis kali ini." Si tinggi juga ikut menyahut,

Benda yang bersinarpun tak mau kalah, " Aku sampai mengubah wujudku menjadi manusia disisa tenagaku, kenapa hanya sebentar."

Mendengar itu semua, pria lebih gelap ikut ikutan "Aku sudah berteleport dengan kekuatan terbaikku membawa kalian kemari supaya tak kehabisan, tapi selesai hanya dalam beberapa menit."

Setelah semua ocehan itu sipembawa berita angkat bicara ."Ah, ini diluar perkiraanku, aku kira Tuan Putri akan menusuk jantung mereka semua, tapi kalian lihat tadi, Tuan muda Sehun benar – benar mempesona di akhir cerita." Wanita itu berkata dengan bangga tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari 3 pria disampingnya.

"Luhan Jauh lebih Keren!." Ketiga pria berkata serempak didekat telinga si pembawa berita.

"Mau mati? Kalian berusaha membuatku tuli hah? Dasar Laki laki tukang gossip!." Si wanita dan ketiga pria itu saling menatap tajam, membuat aura disekitar mencekam, sementara ketiga gadis lainnya hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas, seolah kejadian didepan mereka hal yang lumrah terjadi.

"mwo? Kemari kau wanita jadi jadian, mau kujambak rambutmu itu hah?" Si kulit tan mendekat, sementara si wanita semakin menantang."Coba saja kalau berani.!"

Baru saja dari kedua kubu akan saling baku hantam, namun kegiatan mereka tertunda karena suara seorang wanita di sudut lain dengan tatapan datar. "Haruskah aku menjadi wasit?"

Ketujuh orang disana mendadak shock, mereka menoleh takut takut kesumber suara dengan pemikiran - _Kali ini, Kita yang habis- ._ "Taeyeon eonni, kau disini?" Wanita yang hampir baku hantam itu bertanya pelan.

"Ah, aku ingin tahu, bencana apa yang terjadi sampai manshion harus dikosongkan?" Mendengar sahutan pertanyaan lain dari lawan bicaranya, membuat mereka serentak menelan air ludahnya kasar.

Wanita itu menatap menatap ke tujuh orang didepannya satu persatu, sampai suara melengking keras keluar dari mulut mungilnya."Chanyeol, Kai, Tao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Kau Tiffanny, kembali ke manshion sekarang juga sebelum aku menguliti kalian hidup – hidup disini!."

Mendengar aba aba tak terbantahkan itu sedetik kemudian ke tujuh pemilik nama tersebut menghilang, meninggalkan Taeyeon yang tersenyum pedih ditempatnya.

"Aku berharap, seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama. Aku lebih memilih melihat sesuatu yang memusingkan seperti ini, dari pada tragedy menyakitkan Zeus."

.

.

.

Kedua insan muda mudi ini melangkah perlahan – lahan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, perjalanan panjang mereka bisa menjadi sangat singkat hanya dengan berteleport, tapi keduanya enggan melakukan itu, dan meilih menikmati waktu perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki.

"Sehun, yang tadi kau katakan itu serius?" Si gadis memecah keheningan.

"yang mana?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Luhan mencoba menjelaskan dengan bertele tele ." Yang kau katakan di gerbang sekolah itu."

"Kapan Lu, apa yang kukatakan." Sehun pura pura tidak ingat, dan itu langsung membuat luhan cemberut. Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya pada sehun, dan mendahuluinya dengan kaki yang dihentak hentakkan. Melihat Luhan yang sedang merajuk membuat sehun tersenyum, ia sudah cukup senang melihat sikap Luhan yang cemburu tadi, jadi ia berfikir untuk menggoda Luhan sekali lagi.

"Lu." Sehun memanggil, namun tak ada tanda tanda Luhan akan merespon,.

"Luhan." Sehun memanggil sekali lagi, namun masih sama Luhan tetap berjalan dalam diam didepannya.

"Kau akan menyesal nanti jika tetap tak menghiraukan panggilanku.!" Ancam Sehun, namun Luhan masih kukuh tetap berjalan tanpa melihat sehun dibelakangnya. Rupanya Luhan benar – benar kesal pada Sehun.

"Ayo Kita berkencan.!" Kali ini berhasil, Luhan berhenti, ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Luhan baru akan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang sebelum ia merasa punggungnya memberat. Sehun melakukan back Hug pada Luhan, wajahnya berada di lekukan leher Luhan, lalu berucap tepat di telinga gadis itu ."Ayo Kita berkencan Lu, setelah urusanku di rumah selesai, temui aku sepulang sekolah, di perpus sekolah tempat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku anggap diammu sebagai jawaban iya."

Luhan baru membuka mulutnya, namun sehun sudah membawanya menghilang dengan teleportasi sialannya itu.

.

.

.

Bahkan dari sisi terluar tempat itu gelap, buruk dan jijik, Nampak kelam dan menakutkan ditambah lagi dengan bau darah dimana mana. Pria tinggi itu penuh keteguhan menatap dasar benteng besi didepannya, menunggu saat saat pintu itu terbuka atau dibuka paksa. Mereka mengendus dibalik besi besi yang berdiri kokoh yang membatasi tubuh mereka dengan calon mangsa didepannya. Cairan lender berwarna hijau terus mengalir tanpa penahan dari balik gigi runcing mereka, mereka mengaung, berbisik, bergerak penuh nafsu dengan tubuh mereka yang tak lebih baik dari kubangan lumpur. Pria itu tak bergeming, enggan menatap takut pada makhluk mahluk astral dihadapannya, fokusnya ia harus bisa masuk, tidak! Ia harus mendobrak masuk, karena semakin lama ia semakin yakin bahwa makhluk disana lebih ingin memakannya dari pada membukakan pintu gerbang besi itu secara baik baik.

 _"Dia makananku."_

 _"tidak, dia mangsaku."_

 _"manusia aneh mana yang berani datang kemari, ?"_

 _"Dia manusia? Tapi aromanya sungguh berbeda dari manusia?"_

 _"Aroma apa ini? Apa dia berasal sama seperti kita.?"_

 _"Tidak, dia berbau dewa!."_

 _"Kurasa dia bukan dari dunia Dewa."_

 _"Ah, aku tak peduli, dagingnya terlihat lezat."_

 _"Lihat tubuhnya itu, pasti disana terdapat darah yang segar."_

 _"Jarang sekali, gerbang depan mendapat santapan segar seperti ini."_

Makhluk – makhluk itu terus rebut, saling mendahului untuk menuju sang mangsa. Sementara pria itu? Ia mulai muak dengan semuanya, tak berfikir untuk lari ia justru melangkah maju, tatapannya aneh dan terkesan kejam. Bola mata coklat itu berubah memerah, sebuah tanda hitam muncul dari sisi leher merambat menuju rahang dan seperempat wajahnya memberikan rasa sakit teramat sangat pada raganya, namun dia hanya diam menahan setiap perih yang ia terima karena tanda laknat itu. Rambut hitamnya berubah keemasan bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

Dalam hitungan detik, gerbang yang disentuhnya terbuka lebar tanpa perlawanan. Tak ada keraguan, pria dengan tatapan bengis itu masuk ke mulut harimau. ia tatap dengan seksama makhluk makhluk yang sedari tadi ingin memangsanya perlahan mundur teratur bahkan bersujud dibawah kakinya, menunduk dalam dalam sebagai isyarat penyembahan atau bahkan ketakukan yang mendalam. Pria itu hanya memberi tatapan angkuh penuh tekanan, tak berniat untuk memperdulikan lebih jauh makhluk makhluk rendah yang berlutut tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, Tujuannya hanya satu – Menemui Ratu neraka ini –. Sayap hitam itu terbuka dibalik punggung, disertai bulu bulu yang berterbangan jatuh tak beraturan, pria itu masuk, terbang lebih dalam menuju kastil, mengabaikan makhluk makhluk dibawahnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

 _"Dia disini,!"_

 _"Kau lihat itu, itu Pangeran Xi shun."_

 _"sudah ribuan tahun lalu aku melihat pangeran kegelapan, dia bangkit."_

 _"Aku sampai begetar melihatnya,"_

 _"Tapi kenapa rambutnya besinar emas keperakan? Kau yakin itu dia?"_

 _"Bodoh!, kau tak liat tanda Dewa Ares yang muncul tadi?."_

 _"Mungkin dia memakan aura Dewa diatas sana, aku yakin itu Pangeran, kalian Lihat sayap itu?kita semua akan menjadi debu dalam sekali hempas._

.

.

.

Kembali pada pria tampan, seram, menakutkan atau apalah itu namanya, dia tak lagi terbang, tak peduli jika siapapun penghuni ditempat ini akan mendengar, langkanya menggema melewati lorong menuju taman yang terlihat suram, . _"Aku Pulang mama "_ Satu kata yang tertanam di benaknya disetiap hembusan napas dingin darinya, tanpa ingin keluar dan terucap walaupun hanya berupa bisikan. Bau yang memuakkan, pria ini merasakannya lagi, ia ingin membasuh wajahnya agar tak muntah tapi yang terpampang dihadapannya hanyalah luapan sungai darah berbau busuk, ia heran pada dirinya yang dulu mampu bertahan hidup dan tumbuh besar ditempat seperti ini. Ia terhenti sebentar, saat rasa sakit itu semakin menggrogotinya, tanda itu terus melawannya mencoba menjalar lebih jauh lagi, terus mencoba menguasai tubuhnya dengan rasa perih yang luar biasa.

"Aku bisa menahan ini, sial!." Pria itu mengumpat sambil memegang kepalanya

"Aku Sehun, bukan anakmu lagi," Pria itu berkata pada dirinya sendiri, disertai raungan

"Kumohon Ayah, berhenti menyakitiku!." Sehun berteriak entah kepada siapa disana. "Aku tak ingin menjadi sepertimu!." Makian itu keluar semakin kencang dari mulut Sehun, nafasnya terengah – engah, ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tak membiarkan sisi iblis menguasainya, mengambil kesadaran yang ia pertahankan sejak tanda itu muncul.

Langkah pelan seseorang terdengar dari balik punggung, Sehun mengenal dengan pasti aura dingin ini, seseorang yang tak pernah ia temui selama tahun demi tahun sejak tinggalnya dibumi. Sehun bahkan tak menyangka orang yang tak bisa ditebak pikirannya ini, masih bisa muncul ditempat mengerikan ini. Sehun tetap dalam posisinya enggan berbalik melihat wajah orang di belakangnya, tetap focus mengendalikan pikirannya, menahan semua kesakitan yang perlahan menghilang lalu muncul kembali.

"Anak yang malang," Pria itu mendesah menatap punggung Sehun.

Mendengar suara orang itu, sehun berbalik dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hyung."

 _"Mama, kau satu satunya orang yang keluargaku disini." Xi Shun kecil memeluk ibunya lekat lekat_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum, "Kau memiliki mereka juga sehun, mereka akan menjagamu."_

 _Xi Shun memberenggut lucu "Tidak ma, mereka bau dan mengerikan! Aku akan mengusir mereka jika sudah besar nanti!."_

 _Melihat antusias Xi shun, wanita itu menggeleng dan berkata penuh tekat."Hey, mereka adalah hadiah dari ayahmu, yang akan membantumu menjadi raja negeri ini!."_

 _Sehun mengangguk semangat ." Baik ma, aku akan menikahi Tuan Putri Luxion dan menjadi raja negeri ini, dia cantik Xi Shun suka. Sangat suka."_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum pahit mendengar kata terakhir Xishun, tangannya bergetar, tatapan matanya tajam. Xishun tau ibunya tak suka mendengar perkataan Xishun, tapi ia tetap mengatakannya, karena XiShun kecil yakin ibunya akan mengerti dirinya esok atau nanti._

 _._

.

.

-TBC-

NEXT?

* * *

 _Thank's to all readers_

 _mind to review?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hy i'm newbie,,,_

 _is my first story,_

 _Dont be plagiat ,_

 _Hope U like,, and_

 _Just Know ''ILY''_

 _-BAMBIE520-_


	8. Chapter 8

Balasan Review :

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Iyah, peluk aja Taonya asal jangan Sehun, wkwkwkw .. Pihak mana sehun pergi? Bakal dijawab di chap ini . Thank's udah baca dan menyempatkan untuk review #Bow

Karung goni : iyah samaan :) , skinsip aman,,, wkwkwkw.. Thank's udah baca dan menyempatkan untuk review #Bow

Chooo : beruntung benget dan cuman ada di cerita... wwlwlk.. Thank's udah baca dan menyempatkan untuk review #Bow

tctbcxx : makasih pujiannya,, Iya .. iya ini udah next :) .. makasih udah baca n review #bow

rizypau16 : Selamat membaca,,, :) semoga suka n tambah suka... iya, ini udah next n berusaha fast... LOVE YOU TOO dear ^^. Thank's udah baca dan menyempatkan untuk review #Bow

Hwang Cha Sun : seneng banget masih ada yang nungguin ini FF, :D ... usaha fast kok.. wkwkwkwk .. Thank's yah, udah baca dan menyempatkan untuk review #Bow

Doremi: Siapa hayooo yang dipanggil hyung? bakal muncul di chap ini jawabannya.. makasih udah baca n review #bow

Arifahohse : ini next kok ... makasih udah baca n review #bow

misslah : Udah usaha banget fast updatenya,,, :D maksih udah stay dari chapt 1 yah... makasih juga, udah baca n review #bow

.

THANK YOU FOR ALL READER'S ^^ ENJOY READING :D

* * *

.

Story Of Fantasi

 **Luxion Guide**

.

[ Chapter 8 ]

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan (GS )

and other EXO member,.

* * *

 _._

 _"Ibuku adalah malaikat bersayap yang pernah kukenal,_

 _Namun kini dia telah mematahkan sayapnya didepanku"_

 _-Sehun-_

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan, seolah tak risih dengan keadaan sekitar yang penuh dengan bau busuk dan tulang belulang berserakan dimana – mana. Sehun hanya berdiam diri, menatap lurus kedepan, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada pria disebelahnya, namun tak ada satupun yang keluar. Sehun lebih dari sekedar paham untuk mengingat sifat orang yang ia temui ini, berhubungan dengannya adalah hal yang cukup rumit untuk semua orang.

Pria ini jelas bukan musuh, tapi juga tak berarti kawan, bukan teman bukan pula keluarga. Ia tak menentukan status hidupnya kepada siapapun, hidup dengan dunianya sendiri dan caranya sendiri. Tak memiliki sifat baik tapi bukan pula orang Jahat. Tak ada yang mampu menebak apa yang tertulis dipikirannya, kemana otak pintarnya mengatur dan berpihak, semuanya terlihat abu – abu. Sehun mengenalnya sejak masih balita, di mana pria itu selalu muncul ditempat ini dan mengaku ngaku hidup jauh sebelum Luxion berdiri. Entah ucapannya benar atau tidak, yang jelas ketampanan laki – laki misterius ini masih tetap sama, tak terkikis tanpa ada satupun yang tahu makhluk macam apa pria ini, manusia kah? Kaum satankah? Dewakah? Penyihir atau iblis?. Dia sungguh tak terbaca .

"Sudah kuduga," Pria itu memulai pembicaraan, dengan suara yang amat lembut, "Kau akan datang XIshun." Lanjutnya.

Sehun menoleh , setelah putih yang tetap sama sejak ribuan tahun lalu melekat pada pria ini tak pernah terlihat kotor atau ternoda sedikitpun, seolah tak ada satupun debu yang berhasil mendekati pria itu."Kau bahkan masih disini, sekalipun tempat ini sudah hancur."

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju air terjun berwarna merah tercampur darah dan bau busuk yang menyengat, terus mengalir dengan deras menuju hulu sungai yang penuh dengan bangkai. "Setidaknya mereka tetap mengguyur deras, kemana lagi tempat terindah?"

Sehun mendengus, " tempat ini sudah tidak lagi seperti surga, kau sebut air terjun yang seperti indah?"

"Apa bedanya?" Pria itu bertanya tanpa perlu jawaban. "mereka tetap sebuah air, entah itu kotor atau jernih." Lanjut pria itu , bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tanpa arti, entah sedih atau pun senang tiada yang tahu.

Sehun berdiri, maju beberapa langkah membelakangi pria itu. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat, ia berusaha dengan sangat keras menahan rasa sakitnya. Pria itu tau, namun enggan berkomentar apalagi menolong, ia hanya menatap punggung Sehun datar.

"Jangan bertanya apapun Xi Shun, kau tak akan mendapat apapun dariku." Sehun baru saja akan membuka bibirnya lagi, namun didahului oleh pria itu.

"Kau tau semuanya sejak awal kan? kutukan Luhan, terbunuhnya aku, hancurnya Luxion, permusuhan ini, dan perang nantinya, Kau tau itu semua akan terjadi Suho Hyung!." Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya, menatap penuh intimidasi pada pria itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Suho itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya menata Sehun,."Lalu apa yang akan berubah jika aku tahu?" nada bicaranya tak berubah sedikitpun, tenang dan dalam.

"Kau tak mencegahnya!" Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan Emosi.

Suho tertawa, tapi tak juga terlihat bahagia "Melawan takdir maksutmu? Aku? Katakan padaku jika ada yang sanggup menghancurkan takdir Xishun, atau haruskah kupanggil Sehun?."

Sehun terdiam tak menjawab, namun tatapan matanya tetap tajam menatap nyalang pada Suho, berbanding terbalik dengan yang di tatap, Suho tetap tenang tak ada percikan emosi sedikitpun terlihat dimatanya. "Atau kau berharap, aku akan memberikan petunjuk padamu, Luhan atau yang lainnya? Agar kalian melakukan sesuatu semacam penjegahan? Jangan bermimpi Xi Shun, aku bukan orang kejam tapi aku juga tidak memiliki hati nurani sebanyak itu."

Sehun geram, kenapa orang yang mampu melihat takdir haruslah orang seperti didepannya ini, yang enggan berpihak pada kebenaran maupun kejahatan. Ingin rasanya Sehun menonjok muka tanpa dosa itu, tapi jika lelaki ini terbunuh, maka pertahanan antara bumi , langit dan Luxion akan hancur, tak ada lagi pembatas dan keseimbangan. Itu sama saja bermaksut untuk bunuh diri.

Melihat emosi Sehun yang tak kunjung reda, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, Suho mengingatkan,"Simpan emosimu baik – baik Xi Shun, jika kau tak ingin Dewa iblis itu menguasaimu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tetap tenang, Suho benar, semakin dia emosi, tanda laknat itu semakin cepat menjalar dan menyakitinya. Setelah cukup tenang Sehun kembali berkata, tak peduli respon apa yang keluar dari mulut Suho. "Kau tau tujuanku datang ke neraka ini bukan? Katakana padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung."

Suho menatap datar sehun, "Jangan memaksaku Xi Shun, kau fikir ibumu akan mendengarkanmu? Dendam ini sudah mengakar berabat abat lamanya."

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak, ibuku pasti akan mengerti, ia menyayangiku." Terangnya yakin.

Suho berdecih, "Bodoh!, kau harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka, ibumu atau Luhan. Kau tau sendiri ibumu mengikat kontrak dengan ares berabad lamanya, Jiwa Ayah bejatmu itu hidup bersemayam dalam tubuh ibumu penuh dendam." Suho berkata dengan amat pelan ditelinga sehun, memberikan tusukan pedih dihati Sehun

Suho meneruskan, "Dewa Ares dan Luhan terjebak dalam lingkaran kematian, Jika Luhan mati, maka Ibumu akan hidup dan menguasai neraka Luxion ini. Tapi Jika Luhan hidup, maka Ares harus mati agar kutukan itu Lenyap, dan itu artinya ibumu juga akan mati Xi Shun."

"Tak bisakah aku menukar nyawaku dengan keduanya?" Sehun berkata dengan pelan, terkesan kepedihan mendalam dari suaranya

"Jangan menjadi serakah Xi Shun, kau hanya perlu memilih dan menerima takdirmu." Suho berkata penuh penekanan, lalu melanjutkan, "Selama Ares hidup, ia akan terus berusaha membunuh Luhan, Jika kau ingin melindunginya, kembalilah padanya jangan kemari lagi, tapi jika kau tak mampu memilihnya, maka pergilah merangkak ke ibumu."

"Jadi, aku hanya perlu membunuh Dewa Ares kan? Jika dia musnah, mungkin aku masih bisa menghentikan permusuhan ini, aku harus menghancurkan kontrak ares dengan ibuku."

Suho tertawa semakin keras, yang dikatakan sehun tidak lah lucu, tapi Suho ini terlihat seperti orang gila dengan tawanya. "hahaha, Kau fikir dendam ibumu pada Luhan akan terselesaikan? Kau fikir yang ibumu lakukan ini hanya karena Ayahmu, si dewa durjana itu terbunuh? Apa kau pernah mendengar ibumu mengatakan kata cinta pada Ares?, Dendam Hyorin, tak sesederhana itu. Dendam ini terjadi bahkan jauh sebelum kalian lahir."

Sehun terkejut, tubuhnya menegang mendengar penuturan Suho, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dimasa lalu, Sehun ingin tahu itu. Kenapa ia dan Luhan harus menjadi korban dengan takdir kejam ini?. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus tau, alasan dari permusuhan tak berujung ini, jika ada jalan sekecil apapun kemungkinannya Sehun akan mencari jalan keluar itu.

Suho tau dengan pasti bahwa Sehun akan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang barusan ia katakan, namun itu bukanlah urusan Suho. Ia bukan Makhluk yang suka berbagi cerita, ia juga bukan makhluk yang harus peduli, ia hidup tanpa harus mengurusi orang lain. Urusan bumi, langit dan Luxion buka tak ada hubungan dengannya, ia hanya harus hidup dengan tenang, bersama setiap air yang mengalir dari air terjun di hadapannya, entah kotor ataupun jernih.

"Jangan Tanya apapun Xi Shun, dan berhenti menggangguku.!" Suho memberi peringatan.

Sehun tau itu, seberapa kuat ia memaksa Suho, pria itu tetapa teguh pada garis batasannya. Ia tak akan member tahu lebih jauh lagi,."Kau benar – benar tak akan memberitahuku Hyung?"

Suho menggeleng, "Tak ada yang perlu kau lakukan disini, pergilah."

Sehun merasa putus asa, dari semua orang Suho adalah satu satunya orang yang tak terlibat dengan permusuhan ini, ia akan melihat dari dua sisi yang berbeda antara Luhan dan ibunya. Dia satu satunya orang yang bisa ia tanyai, tentang kebenaran yang tersembunyi tentang ibunya.

Sehun mendesah,"Aku tak memintamu membantuku untuk ibuku, aku juga tak memintamu membantu Luhan."

Suho menatap Sehun datar. "Pergilah itu bukan urusanku.!"

Sehun pun pasrah, Suho bukan orang yang bisa disentuh, bahkan oleh dewa sekalipun ." Aku akan pergi menemui ibuku, setidaknya ini mungkin usaha terakhirku, aku permisi hyung, sampai ketemu lagi."

Suho tak bergeming ditempatnya sedikitpun, ia hanya diam baik tubuh maupun mulutnya. Sehun melangkah tanpa menoleh lalu tiba tiba berhenti, ia menatap lekat mata Suho, mengirimkan sejuta ketulusan disana. "Diantara semua orang Luxion, kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa kau satu satunya tempat Luhan bisa bercerita dengan bebas, tanpa rasa khawatir karena kau takkan terbunuh olehnya. Aku tau, secara diam diam selama bertahun tahun gadis itu datang setiap malam untuk membagi kisahnya denganmu. Dia menganggapmu kakaknya, sama sepertiku yang menganggapmu satu – satunya Hyungku."

Suho menatap tajam kerikil dibawah kakinya, enggan menatap sehun seolah olah krikil krikil di tanah neraka itu lebih menarik perhatiannya, tangannya tergenggam erat mencoba menstabilkan otak dan hatinya, jika memang ia masih punya sesuatu yang disebut hati. "Cukup Sehun, hentikan omong kosong itu. Kalian hanyalah segelintir orang yang tau keberadaanku, tanpa ada hubungan apapun denganku, sejak awal semuanya sudah salah."

Sehun tersenyum, tersirat ketulusan dibalik semua rasa putus asanya kali ini. "Bukankah kau sangat percaya takdir? Aku, kau dan Luhan bukankah itu takdir hyung? Apa kau tak merindukannya? Kesendiriannya dan kesendirianmu, setidaknya kalian pernah berbagi itu dalam waktu yang lama"

Tak ada respon apapun dari Suho, ia bersikap seolah apa yang dikatakan Sehun bukan apa apa untuknya, bukan sesuatu yang harus muncul dalam fikirannya. Tapi gadis itu, lagi lagi muncul dalam fikirannya, gadis kecil yang pertama kali menemukannya saat orang lain tak mampu melihat bahkan merasakan keberadaanya ditempat ini. Gadis yang membagi masa kecilnya hingga remajanya ditempat ini tanpa rasa jenuh, ia akan bercerita sampai tertidur di pinggiran sungai, tak peduli Suho akan mendengar ceritanya itu atau tidak. Gadis yang tak merasa takut padanya, bahkan tak sekalipun marah ketika Suho membentaknya, ia akan tersenyum setiap mendengar kata kata buruk dari Suho . Ia tak pernah lelah berkata, "Kau tidak sendirian lagi, aku pun begitu, Ayo kita berteman oppa!" dan Suho akan dengan santai menjawab dengan kata "Kau tak penting." . Gadis yang membuat Suho perlahan menjauhi kodratnya sebagai makhluk yang tak tersentuh. Gadis ini… Luhan…

.

.

.

Tangan gadis itu bercahaya, putih dan berkilau terarah pada benda yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur hello kittynya. Mulutnya begerak perlahan, mengeluarkan mantera – mantera sihir penyembuhan. Mata rusa itu terbuka, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya cahaya dari ujung ujung jarinya. Benda itu tak bergerak, bahkan ketika berpindah tempat menjauh dari sisi tempat tidur menuju meja tempatnya berada kini. Gadis itu mendesah, menatap benda itu sekali lagi, ingin bertanya namun diurungkannya lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Saat tangannya menyentuh daun pintu, ia berhenti sesaat lalu menoleh pada benda itu lagi dari sudut sejauh itu.

"Kau, tak boleh menguras tenagamu lagi, tanpa seijinku.! Beristirahatlah Tao." Luhan berkata dengan sedikit berteriak agar Tao benar benar mendengar perintahya. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintunya kembali agar Tao bisa beristirahat. Luhan lebih merasa khawatir dari pada penasaran apa yang tao lakukan sampai kehilangan banyak tenaga seperti itu.

Luhan melangkah perlahan menuruni tangga, tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah mengeluarkan tenaga sebanyak itu untuk Tao. Luhan tau ia berusaha terlalu keras ketika tubuhnya sudah tak sekuat dulu. Tapi Kekuatan Healing adalah sihir bawaan lahirnya yang tersisa, satu satunya yang ia bisa lakukan untuk temannya sekarang, karena semua kekuatan Dewa untuknya telah menghilang sebagai pertukaran atas kehidupan Sehun, tersisa kutukan yang tak mampu ia musnahkan selama Jiwa Ares masih ada entah dimana.

Luhan sudah berada diujung tangga, kepalanya terasa amat sangat pusing. Ia menahan sekuat tenaga rasa sakit dikepalanya, Retinanya mulai tak jelas mengirimkan signal Buram. Samar samar ia melihat Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Baekhyun membelakanginya, tak menyadari keberadaan Luhan. Luhan terus melangkah tertatih tatih mencoba mendekati mereka, namun sebelum ia menyentuh bahu kyungsoo tubuhnya terlebih dulu terjatuh kelantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

 **"Luhan…!"**

.

.

.

 _Kembali ke urusan Sehun di Neraka Luxion_

"Anda tidak bisa masuk." Kedua prajurit dengan wajah yang tak bisa diprediksikan menahan Sehun untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya.

"Menyingkir.!" Sehun member perintah, namun kedua prajurit itu tetap kukuh menghadang Sehun, " Kalian tak tau siapa aku?!"

Kedua prajurit itu menunduk takut mendengar teriakan sehun, namun itu tak mengubah apapun karena nyatanya perintah orang dibalik pintu itu yang harus mereka turuti. "Maafkan kami Tuan Xishun. Kami hanya mengikuti perintah Ratu."

Sehun berinisiatif untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan kekuatannya, namun suara seseorang menghentikannya. "Kau masih saja keras kepala seperti dulu, pangeran!"

Sehun menatap pria yang sedang tersenyum sinis padanya itu, Sehun tau itu bukan wajah aslinya."Itu bukan urusanmu!."

"Waw, Lihatlah ibumu tak ingin bertemu denganmu!." Pria itu mengganti wajahnya lagi dengan orang lain, lalu mendekati sehun dengan tatapan menantang

Sehun mendengus, jijik melihat pria yang tak pernah sekalipun memiliki wajahnya sendiri. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk bicara dengan Anjingnya, Jadi cepat buka pintunya sebelum kudobrak!"

Pria itu ter tawa, menyuruh kedua prajurit tadi yang menghadang Sehun menyingkir lalu memposisikan dirinya tepat dihadapan Sehun ."Kau fikir kau siapa? Dasar penghianat!" . Sehun menggeram, ia dari dulu tak pernah suka dengan pria bayangan pengawal ibunya ini.

" HONG JONGHYUN! , Jika masih ingin hidup menyingkirlah!" Sehun berteriak dan bersiap mendobrak pintu yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Sepertinya pintu itu memang tak tertakdir untuk hancur ditangan Sehun, karena sebelum Sehun menyentuh sedikitpun lapisannya, Pintu itu terbuka dulu dari dalam, menampakkan Sosok wanita bergaun hitam pekat, dengan mata merah dan mahkota diatas kepalanya duduk tenang diatas singgasana. Sehun menatapnya sendu dari jarak sejauh itu, ia perlahan melangkah untuk mendekat bersama rasa rindu untuk orang yang telah melahirkannya ini.

"Berhenti disitu." Wanita itu menyuruh Sehun berhenti setelah melewati beberapa jengkal dari pintu, Pintu itupun tiba tiba tertutup dengan sendirinya menyisakan Sehun dan ibunya berdua diruangan temaram itu.

"Hyorin Mama". Sehun memanggil wanita itu lembut, menatap lekat lekat tubuh ibunya itu, tanpa berani mendekat.

Hanya tatapan datar yang Hyorin berikan pada Sehun yang berdiri jauh dihadapannya. "Kau menikmati waktumu dengan si Jalang itu?"

Sehun menunduk dalam, bibirnya bergetar."Namanya Luhan."

"Mengingat kau datang kemari, sepertinya ingatanmu kembali. Kau masih ingat permintaanku Xi Shun? ." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ibunya penuh kesedihan ."Bunuh gadis itu, saat kau berdua saja dengannya." Lanjut Hyorin dengan penuh penekanan.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. "Mama,, Tolong!"

Tatapan Hyorin semakin tajam melihat tingkah laku Sehun."Jangan katakan apapun yang membuatmu jadi Penghianat keluargamu.!"

Sehun berteriak Frustasi, "Tak bisakah kau Hentikan semua ini! Dia tak bersalah apapun pada kita!"

"Kudengar kekuatanmu meningkat anakku, rupanya gadis itu berlekuk lutut padamu hingga Zeus bahkan memberikan kekuatan padamu, Bukankah kau bisa menyerang mereka dengan kekuatanmu itu anakku?" Hyorin berkata dengan pelan dan lembut seolah yang ia katakan adalah hal yang membahagiakan

Sehun memejamkan matanya menahan segala emosi yang mampu membuatnya hilang kesadaran karena tanda menyakitkan itu ."berhenti melukainya mama, demi diriku."

Hyorin tertawa semakin keras, membuat benda didalam ruangan itu bergetar ." aku bahkan tak peduli jika kau mati, asal tak menghalangiku. Jadi jika kau masih menganggap aku ibumu, Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik!, dan satu lagi, itu menyakitkan bukan? Kenapa kau tak menyerah saja? Berikan Jiwamu pada ares, biarkan tanda itu menjalari seluruh tubuhmu. Dengan begitu kau takkan ragu untuk membunuh gadis itu."

"Mama,,, aku…" Sehun baru akan berkata namun Hyorin mendahuluinya. " Cukup Sehun, aku tak ingin mendengar apapun! Pergilah dari sini dan lakukan tugasmu sebagai Pangeran Neraka ini." Hyorin menjentikan Jarinya, dalam sedetik sehun menghilang dari tempat itu.

Setelah Sehun menghilang, seorang pria dengan wajah berbeda masuk lalu memberi hormat pada Hyorin, dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar. "Bawa gadis itu kemari, mati ataupun hidup Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun, si pria 1000 wajah itu pun tersenyum setan." Baik ratu." Membungkuk dan pergi meniggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dalam diam, fikirannya melayang mengingat pertemuannya dengan Ayah Luhan (RAJA YIFAN) sebelum bertemu dengan ibunya tadi. Pria yang sudah bertahun tahun menjadi Sandera ibunya ini, menatap Sehun tanpa dendam sedikitpun, bahkan dialah yang menyuruh Chen untuk membawa Sehun kepadanya. Dalam keadaan lemahpun Raja Yifan masih terlihat penuh Kewibawaan, Sehun tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa Luxion berada jauh lebih baik berada ditangan Raja Yifan dari pada ibunya yang serakah itu. Tatapan matanya yang tegas dan penuh harapan besar pada Sehun. Kata kata Raja Yifan terus terngiang ngiang dikepalanya.

 _"Aku mungkin adalah ayah yang bodoh, yang membiarkan putri satu satunya untuk dijaga oleh putra musuhnya. Tapi aku yakin Xi Shun, kau bukan Ares, kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk putriku. Aku titip putriku, Pangeran Xi Shun."_

Sehun mungkin akan betah, berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dan pikiran kemana – mana jika dia tidak merasakan sebuah buku terbang mengenainya dan mebuatnya jatuh tersungkur kebelakang. Sehun menggeram, siapa yang berani melempar sebuah buku padanya. Sehun memungut buku itu lalu berdiri, kepalanya ia gelengkan kesana kemari mencari si tersangka. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat orang itu, Suho.

"Kau akan menyesal, Jika melempar buku itu kembali padaku." Suho berkata dengan gayanya yang tanpa emosi disana, dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit heran."Kenapa kau disini Hyung, ini di kastil."

Suho memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu, aku bisa pergi kemanapun aku mau. Mereka tak mampu melihatku." Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku ditangan sehun. " itu untukmu."

Sehun mengangkat bukunya, "Buku ini? Untukku? Ini buku apa?"

Bukan Suho jika ia tidak menyebalkan, "jangan bertanya, jika tak mau kembalikan.!"

Sehun menggeleng ribut mendekap bukunya erat erat . "Tidak Hyung, kau tak pernah berbagi apapun. Ini langka. Ini sudah jadi milikku!"

Suho memutar bola matanya, "terserahlah.!" .

Sehun tersenyum, namun berubah meringis ketika tangan Suho menyentuh kepalanya. Tiba tiba Sehun melihat sekelebatan film terpotong potong dalam pandangannya.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"Maafkan aku Hyorin, aku hanya menganggapmu Sahabatku. Dan aku sudah memilih Lay untuk jadi Ratuku." Pria berpakaian seorang raja itu menatap sendu sahabat di depannya._

 _"Kau tak bisa menikahinya Yifan, dia seorang Dewi, dia tak boleh disentuh!." Gadis itu menggeleng rebut memegang sebelah tangan Raja Yifan._

 _"Dia sudah melepas statusnya sebagai Seorang Dewi untuk membuktikan ketulusan cintanya padaku, dia telah berkorban banyak untukku, jadi aku akan menikahinya." Raja Yifan menjelaskan_

 _Hyorin masih tidak mau mengerti, ia merasa terhianati. " Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau fikir aku tidak tulus mencintaimu? Aku selalu disisimu Yifan.! Membantumu membangun Negara Luxion ini, aku mengabdikan diriku padamu. Tapi ini balasanmu? " Hyorin menangis meraung raung, memukul dada orang yang dicintainya. "Apa karena aku seorang penyihir? Aku tak pantas untukmu?!"_

 _Raja Yifan menggeleng ." Bukan begitu, tapi cinta tak bisa dipaksakan Hyo,, Kau berharga bagiku sebagai seorang Sahabat. Kau tenangkanlah dirimu, temui aku jika emosimu mereda. Kau tau, istana Luxion Juga milikmu, siapapun ratunya tak kan menghapus sejarah bahwa aku membangunnya bersamaku."_

 _Setelah memberi cukup penjelasan Pada Hyorin, Raja Yifan pergi memberikan waktu untuk Hyorin berfikir sampai tenang. Namun, hati Hyorin sudah merasa murka, ia merasa Yifan tak peduli padanya. Hatinya merasa amat terhianati ia harus membalas perlakuan Lay yang merebut Yifan darinya. Dendam itu sudah tertancap dalam dalam, kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan sangat baik oleh Dewa Ares, Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mengikat kontrak dan bersumpah akan menghancurkan Seluruh keturunan Lay dan Yifan, agar mereka tahu rasanya kehilangan._

 _Flashback End_

.

Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat, pikirannya tak mampu menjangkau semuanya. Ia menatap Suho dalam, seolah memastikan apa yang baru dilihatnya.

"Jadi…?" Bibir Sehun kelu, tak mampu bertanya lebih lanjut.

Suho hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa menatap Sehun. "yah, yang kau pikirkan semuanya benar. Alasan kenapa Hyorin tak membunuh Yifan malah menyanderanya, alasan kenapa Hyorin ingin membunuh Luhan, Alasan kenapa Ayahmu adalah Ares, dan alasan kenapa permusuhan ini terjadi." Suho mengangguk mantap, lalu melanjutkan. " Semuanya dimulai karena kedua manusia itu, Ibumu dan ayah Luhan."

Sehun mencoba menenangkan dirinya mendengar kenyataan ini. Jadi semuanya adalah urusan masa lalu sampai dia, Luhan dan seluruh Luxion jadi korban, takdir macam apa ini. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, selain melindungi Luhan karena seberapa kuatpun ia memohon pada ibunya, dendam itu takkan hilang.

"Terima kasih,Hyung" Sehun menatap Suho dengan tulus membuat Suho kelabakan, ia berfikir untuk mulai menyesali perbuatannya mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"ah, itu supaya kau tidak bingung, menentukan dimana kau akan berpihak. Anggap saja itu balasanku untuk Luhan, yang membuatku tidak kesepian untuk waktu yang lama." Suho berkata dengan amat kaku tak berani menatap Sehun, menahan Senyum dan membuat raut muka sedater mungkin.

Sebuah ide untuk menggoda Suho muncul dikepala Sehun. " Jadi, kau memihak Luhan,?

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya ribut. " Tidak! Aku tak memihak siapapun, kalian bukan urusanku."

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Suho untuk menyangkal, dalam hatinya ia bersyukur mengenal makhluk yang bahkan tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya.

"Ah, Sudah sudah, aku harus pergi, aku meninggalkan sungaiku terlalu lama. Dan Jika kau kemari lagi, bawalah Luhan, kali ini aku akan mengijinkannya mandi disungaiku." Suho berkata dengan senyum mesum diwajahnya, membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Yak,… kau benar benar…." Sebelum disemprot oleh omelan Sehun, Suho telah lebih dulu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau tak melupakan janji kencanmu kan Luhan?" . Sehun mendesah, merindukan Luhan hari ini, ia ingin secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini dan menemui Luhan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah namun tak secerah tubuh Luhan hari ini, Gadis itu baru saja sadar dari pingsannya sejak kemarin. Setelah membuat seluruh penghuni manshion termasuk ibundanya khawatir, terutama Tao yang merasa bersalah karena pingsannya kemarin, pagi ini Luhan malah menghebohkan mereka dengan memaksakan diri masuk sekolah dalam kondisi lemahnya itu. Ratu Lay dan Taeyeon berusaha member pengertian padanya, agar dia mau beristirahat lebih lama, namun luhan tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia baik baik saja. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Xiumin bahkan sampai mengunci rapat rapat pintu kamar Luhan agar pemiliknya tidak bisa keluar, namun Luhan mengancam akan meloncat dari jendela kamarnya jika mereka tidak membukanya. Akhirnya mereka pun menyerah.

"Tubuhmu belum pulih benar Putri, kau tak perlu kesekolah. Lagi pula sekolah itu milikmu tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu sekalipun kau membolos." Ini suara Tiffany

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "A-K-U A-K-A-N P-E-R-G-I K-E-S-E-K-O-L-A-H" . Ucapnya final, Tiffanny pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Luhan baru akan keluar dari pintu depan namun dihadang oleh Chanyeol, Kai dan Tao. "Kami akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Terimakasih, tidak usah." Luhan menolak singkat.

"Setidaknya, biarkan kami memastikan kau tetap aman disekolah". Chanyeol tetap memaksa membuat Luhan kesal.

"Berhentilah seperti ini, aku tak perlu siapapun mengawalku kesana kemari. Dan jangan sampai ada yang diam diam mengikutiku, jika ingin hidup" Luhan mendorong mereka untuk menyingkir, ia kesal setengah mati karena sikap protektiv berlebihan mereka padanya. Seyidaknya dibumi, Luhan ingin terlihat seperti anak biasa, bukan seorang putri yang diagung agungkan dan kehilangan kebebasannya.

"Beri kami signal, Jika kau dalam masalah!." Kai berteriak agar Luhan yang berlari menuju gerbang mendengar suaranya. Yang hanya dib alas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun tergesa gesa memasuki manshion, yang dipikirannya adalah ia ingin segera melihat Luhan. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul 13.15 WIB, dan dipastikan Luhan belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Itu artinya Kencannya dengan Luhan masih kurang beberapa Jam lagi. Sambil menunggu bergulirnya waktu Sehun memutuskan untuk menemui Kai, dan menceritakan tentang perjalanannya.

"Nuna, Kau sendiri? Kemana yang lainnya" Sehun melihat baekhyun yang sedang mewarnai kukunya sendiri.

"oh, Kau sudah kembali Sehun? " Sehun mengangguk, "Kai dan Tao sedang bermeditasi di halaman belakang, sementara Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo dan Xiumin belanja, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pulang." Jelas Baekhyun dengan tatapan tetap focus pada Jari – Jarinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke halaman menemui Kai." Sehun beranjak dari tempat itu menuju halaman belakang setelah mendapat sebuah anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Halaman itu masih tetap sama indahnya sejak pertama kali Sehun kemari, Hamparan tanah yang cukup luas dengan Rumput – rumput yang tumbuh malu – malu, dengan sisi sisi penuh bunga Baby's breath yang bersenda gurau dengan crisant, dan anggrek yang hobi bergosip. Sehun melangkah mendekati sudut halaman, dimana terdepat gazebo dengan dua orang didalamnya. Sehun mendekati kedua orang yang bersandar ditiang gazebo itu dan mendengar dengkuran lembut dari mulut mereka.

"Meditasi apanya? Kalian hanya menghindari tugas belanja dan tertidur disini." Sehun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, menatap Jahil pada kedua teman didepannya.

 _'Zrassssshhhhhh'_  
Guyuran air penuh kekuatan mengenai muka polos Tao dan Kai, mereka tersentak kaget dan mengumpat kemana mana. Mereka menatap tajam pada terdakwa yang berani mengganggu waktu tidur siang mereka. Sementara si pengganggu, malah tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Oh, Lihatlah! Aku menyesal membuat ingatannya kembali. Dia bahkan masih sama menyebalkan seperti dulu." Tao mengomel sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Jangan keras – keras Tao, tidak ada yang tau bahwa Sehun sudah ingat semuanya!," Kai mengingatkan sambil melempar handuknya ke muka Tao, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun."Kau sudah kembali dari Luxion?"

"yah, tempat itu tidak ada bedanya dengan neraka, karena ibuku disana." Sehun menjawab pasrah.

"Kau berhasil bertemu Ratu Hyorin?" Tao yang sudah mengeringkan rambutnya ikut bertanya.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan…" Baru segelintir kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, dan harus segera terhenti karena suara bass seseorang.

"KATAKAN! BAHWA YANG KUDENGAR ADALAH BOHONG!" itu Suara Chanyeol, dari teriakannya dapat dipastikan bahwa ia sangat marah.

Sehun, Kai dan Tao berbalik, menatap terkejut atas hadirnya Chanyeol, baekhyun, kyungsoo dan juga Xiumin dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam wajah sehun, dengan kobaran api dimatanya. "Jadi kau sebenarnya sudah ingat hah?! Kau menipu kami dan juga Luhan!?"

"Itu sebenarnya….". Kai berusaha menjelaskan, namun malah mendapatkan tatapan Tajam dari chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua juga bersekongkol dengan dia?" Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun, tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kai dan Tao.

"Hyung, aku yang memaksanya kelorong waktu, kai tidak salah apa apa." Tao ikut menjelaskan.

Chanyeol meringis, "Oh, jadi ini alasan dari pingsannya Luhan." . Tao menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. " Sehun ini bahkan, menikmati menemui ibunya."

Mendengar Luhan pingsan Sehun terkejut, rasa khawatir muncul dalam hatinya, ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi pada Luhan kemarin namun kepalan tangan chanyeol menarik kerah bajunya. "Apa yang kau katakana pada ibumu ha? Memberitahu dimana kami tinggal? Memata matai kami?! Menyenangkan bagimu menodai keputusan Luhan!."

Kepalan tangan kanan Chanyeol naik kewajah Sehun, sekali ayun saja pasti wajah tampan itu akan memunculkan tanda memar, dan syukurlah itu tak terjadi karena saat chanyeol akan menonjok Sehun, Xiumin membekukan tangannya.

"Sudah, tenanglah chan!, kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan mereka." Baekhyun menenangkan Chanyeol, namun tatapan tajam chanyeol tetap mengarah pada Sehun. "KAU ANAK IBLIS, PERGILAH DARI SINI DAN JANGAN TEMUI LUHAN LAGI!"

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

NEXT?

Thank's to all readers

mind to review?

.

.

.

Hy i'm newbie,,,

is my first story,

Dont be plagiat ,

Hope U like,, and

Just Know ''ILY''

-BAMBIE520-


	9. Chapter 9

Balasan Review :

tctbcxx : Iyah, yang ketemu sama sehun dan dipanggil hyung itu Suho, nah dicerita ini suho bukan Jin, setan, iblis, manusia, penyihir juga bukan dewa, intinya dia makhluk astral langka yang tidak terindentifikasi wujudnya, dia gak baik juga gak jahat. selama ribuan tahun hidup bahkan sebelum ada luxion, sementara waktu yang bisa ngeliat cuman Luhan sama Sehun. gak ada yang tahu keberadaannya karna dia gak boleh dibunuh. :)

misslah : ini next, makasih banyak, iyah semoga banyak yang suka :)

Arifahohse : Fastnya nggak bisa janji, tapi diusahain kok :)

Hwang Cha Sun : iyah, mereka belum kencan,,, kasihan.. baru aja sehun inget :D .. Jangan kencan dulu deh, Luxion dalam bahaya... wkwkwkwk

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Disini, karakternya Luhan emang keras kepala, soalnya pada dasarnya kodrat sebagai penguasa ada. juga akunya sih gak mau bikin karakter sempurna buat sifat main castnya, wkwkwkwk .. eh, jangan uyel - uyel (?) chanyeol dulu, chanyeol gak semarah itu kok ^^

deerbee : waw, makasih udah coment beberapa kali.. wkwkwkwk . iyah Luhan hidup dalam ribuan Tahun, dan selamat karena udah bisa nyambung sama ceritanya yang radak absurt. :D keep reading yah... ^^

 **Big thank's buat yang udah Review, makasih banyak udah nyempetin mampir ^^ #Bow**

.

ENJOY READING ^^

* * *

.

 _Story Of Fantasi_

 **Luxion Guide**

 **.**

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan (GS )

and other EXO member,.

.

[ Chapter 9 ]

.

 _" Takdirpun harus menghadapi resiko yang berbahaya,  
Berjanjilah!, dengan tidak terluka disisiku."_

 _-Luhan-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Detik detik jam berjalan amat lambat, setidaknya itu bagi Luhan. Gadis itu telah ratusan kali memeriksa jam tangannya, berharap jam sekolah segera usai. Ia mengingat dengan jelas janji kencannya dengan Sehun, dimana Sehun memintanya menunggu di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah nanti. Luhan mendesah, setiap perkataan Tiffany yang kebetulan mengajar kelasnya hari ini, tak ada satu katapun yang masuk dikepalanya. Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun, mereka belum bertemu karena sehari kemarin sehun pergi untuk membereskan rumah lamanya bersama paman Donghae (menurut Luhan), dan dia menghabiskan waktunya di tempat tidur karena pingsan.

Tiffany menatap Luhan khawatir disela sela mengajarnya di depan kelas, ia sudah berusaha membujuk Luhan ke UKS ketika melihat wajah pucat Luhan dan tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin melemah. Tiffanny dan yang lainnya tidak pernah mempersalahkan Luhan untuk memaksa menyembuhkan Tao yang artinya menguras tenaga Luhan, namun melihat betapa lemahnya Luhan yang berusaha tetap memperlihatkan dia baik baik saja itu sangat menyiksa bagi mereka. Tiffany bahkan berharap Sehun ada disini, dan menyarankan Luhan untuk istirahat setidaknya Luhan tidak akan membantah Sehun.

Bel pun bordering tanda bahagia karena jam pelajaran telah usai, Luhan pun mulai membereskan buku bukunya dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Luhan beranjak secepat kilat meninggalkan kelas, membuat tiffany urung untuk memanggilnya. Gadis itu berlari lari kecil dengan senyum cerah diwajah pucatnya, sesuai janjinya ia akan menunggu sehun menjemputnya di perpustakaan. Pintu perpustakaan itu terbuka oleh tangan mungil Luhan, tak ada siapapun diruangan itu baik siswa maupun penjaga perpus di jam pulang sekolah. Bau bau jendela dunia itu menguar tercium oleh hidung Luhan, saat gadis itu menyusuri buku buku tua sambil berdendang kecil. Pintu perpustakaan terbuka menampakkan seseorang disana, mendengar itu Luhan pun berlari kedekapan pria tersebut.

"Sehun!, aku merindukanmu!" Luhan mendekap pria berwajah Sehun itu erat erat, tanpa menyadari senyuman licik dari si pemilik tubuh.

"Aku juga merindukanmu gadis kecil,, hahaha." Suara itu, itu bukan suara Sehun, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika orang yang dikiranya Sehun tadi adalah orang lain. Tubuh Luhan bergetar dalam dekapan lelaki itu " Kau bukan Sehun…..!"

Melihat wajah shock Luhan, pria bermata iblis itu tertawa terbahak – bahak, "Cukup menyedihkan melihat Tuan Putri kita yang hebat itu menjadi selemah ini," Luhan mencoba memberontak, menatap nyalang tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku ingin bermain main denganmu, namun jika pangeran bodoh itu datang semuanya akan runyam, jadi ayo kita pergi lalu kita lanjutkan urusan kita setelah aku membawamu ke Ratu Hyorin." Pria itu mendekatkan mulut baunya ke telinga Luhan, berbisik pelan disana lalu menariknya kembali.

Luhan yang merasa jijik dan murka memuncratkan ludahnya tepat ke muka pria itu, "Kau dan Ratumu itu benar – benar menjijikkan, Jonghyun!."

Mendapat siraman air ludah dari Luhan membuat Jonghyun marah, mata merahnya menyala disertai munculnya kuku – kuku tajam dan hitam dijarinya. Ia dekatkan tangannya ke muka Luhan dan menggoresnya disana, membuat darah segar mengalir dari sudut pelipis Luhan. Luhan hanya mampu meronta dan memejamkan matanya meringis menahan pedih, tak lama Luka itu tertutup kembali.

"Oh, kau masih punya sedikit kekuatan rupanya? Bagaimana kalau ku robek seluruh wajah sok cantikmu ini? Aku tak yakin kau masih punya tenaga untuk menyembuhkan dengan Luka sebanyak itu nantinya." Tangan Jonghyun menari nari diatas wajah Luhan memberikan beberapa Luka.

Luhan meronta sekuat tenaganya, mulutnya berdesis tajam. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu!"

Senyum Jonghyun semakin lebar, "Tak ada yang akan menolongmu disini, haruskah kurusak wajahmu sekarang? Sehun mungkin akan membuangmu jika kau menjadi jelek,!."

Luhan memejamkan wajahnya pasrah, ia sudah siap jika nantinya tangan Jongyun benar benar menusuk – nusuk wajahnya. Beberapa detik terlewat, Luhan tak merasakan apa apa selain tubuhnya naik keatas (masih dalam rengkuhan Jonhyun) disertai suara gaduh disekelilingnya. Saat Luhan membuka mata, didepannya Tiffany terbang dengan sayap putih dan sebuah cambuk ditangannya. Dibawah mereka Taeyeon terduduk dengan cahaya emas yang mengelilinginya.

Tiffany mengayunkan cambuknya, namun Jonghyun berhasil menghindar. "Cih, Pelayan dewi rendahan sepertimu tak pantas melawanku." Jonghyun melepaskan kuku – kuku tajam nya terbang menuju Tiffany, namun secepat kilat kuku – kuku itu hancur dengan cahaya emas dari Taeyeon. Melihat itu, Jonghyun membawa Luhan turun menapakkan kakinya kelantai, pandangannya terarah pada Taeyeon. "Oh, bahkan nona _Golden Angel_ disini juga, Kau seharusnya hidup tenang dengan rajamu."

Taeyeon tak bergeming, ia menatap muka Jonghyun datar. "Lepaskan gadis itu,." Suara Taeyeon menggema diruangan itu, tak ada kelembutan disana seolah itu perintah mutlak tak terbantahkan.

"Tak semudah itu!." Jonghyun membawa tubuh Luhan naik semakin keatas, diikuti Tiffanny yang terus melesatkan cambuknya. Pertarungan antara iblis dan dewi itu terus berlanjut tanpa ada yang mau menyerah, sementara Luhan merasakan tubuhnya benar benar kesakitan karena cengkraman Jonghyun. Darah – darah segara itu menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari tubuh sang putri, membuat Tiffany dan taeyeon yang juga mendapat beberapa luka ditubuh mereka menatap Luhan iba.

Jonghyun adalah pengawal terbaik Dewa ares dulunya dan sekarang mengabdi pada Hyorin, mereka menyadari jika cukup sulit untuk melukainya. Tiffany sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga, beberapa goresan dan memar terpampang ditubuh mulusnya. Melihat itu Taeyeon berdiri dari posisi duduknya, ia mulai merasa jengah dengan pertarungan ini, Tubuh penuh luka itu berputar, lalu secepat kilat terbang keatas. Kini posisi mereka hanya beberapa jengkal dari langit langit perpustakaan, Taeyeon dan Tiffany saling menatap untuk sementara waktu lalu mengangguk serempak. Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan, dan dalam sedetik tubuh mereka menjadi satu. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa , mereka menyatukan kekuatan dalam satu tubuh. Wajah penuh Luka itu memunculkan wajah lain yang luar biasa cantik, dengan sayap putih yang semakin besar dan cambuk yang berubah dari warna hitam menjadi emas. Cambuk itu menyala siap untuk mencabik tubuh lawan yang didepannya. Sang Dewi terbang semakin tinggi membobol langit perpustakaan, menyerap kekuatan sang surya sore itu, dengan sekali ayun, ujung Cambuk itu melesat dari atas menuju Jonghyun.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sebuah Jeritan dari mulut sang putri menguar, percikan darah mencuat kemana mana. Membuat sang pemilik cambuk terkejut ."TIDAK!, PUTRRIIIIII!

Gadis itu, Luhan telah menjadi tameng dengan paksa untuk melindungi tubuh Jonghyun dari cambukan sang Dewi. Tubuh Lemah itu tak menunjukkan tanda tanda kehidupan setelah mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan. melihat itu sang Dewi merasa bersalah, namun tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, tubuh mereka sangat lemah karena memaksakan kekuatan. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan jonghyun untuk menyerang mereka dan dalam sekali hempasan kepalan Jonghyun kedua tubuh itu terpisah, jatuh menatap lantai keras lalu tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu memberontak pada tangan tangan mungil yang mencegah tubun penuh emosinya untuk bergerak. Pikiran kacau dan amarah yang meluap membuat keinginannya semakin besar untuk memberikan tonjokan tajam pada pria didepannya. Sementara itu, yang lebih muda masih tetap diam berdiri diposisinya, cukup terkejut mendapat pengusiran sepihak.

Tertuduh, tidak dipercaya adalah pukulan terbesar dalam hidup. Sehun hampir saja akan masuk dalam permainan emosi ini, dan bisa jadi halaman manshion itu menjadi arena baku hantam untuk keduanya. Beri tahu chanyeol bahwa mereka disisi yang sama, tapi itu bukanlah perkara mudah saat ini, dimana salah satu sisi merasa dihianati hingga amarah mengunjunginya dan sisi yang lain terlalu sulit untuk menjelaskan dengan penuh keyakinan. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menyesali keterlambatannya untuk menjelaskan semuanya, andai saja dia lebih jujur dan menceritakannya lebih awal, andai saja ia tak mengunjungi ibunya yang membuat ia semakin dicurigai. Sehun merasakan sesuatu menepuk pundak sebelah kanannya dan itu adalah tangan Tao. Jelmaan jam pasir itu menatap Sehun dengan senyuman yakin seolah olah berarti –aku percaya padamu – diikuti dengan Kai yang melakukan hal yang sama pada pundak sebelah kirinya. Sehun maju beberapa langkah mendekati chanyeol dengan perlahan lalu berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa. Kau bisa memukulku semaumu, tapi tidak dengan aku harus meninggalkan Luhan." Sehun berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Kenapa? Kau ingin membawanya pada ibumu itu? Hah!."

"Aniyo, aku akan melindunginya dari ibuku!" Sehun tak bergeming, ia memutuskan untuk tak menyerah kepada Luhan

Mendengar itu chanyeol mendengus, tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Sehun, "Kau fikir aku akan percaya pada orang yang telah berbohong tentang ingatannya?" Sehun diam, otaknya berputar mencari cara agar chanyeol bisa percaya padanya.

"Kau bahkan terlihat seperti anak ingusan yang tak bisa jauh dari ibumu!." Bogem mentah mendarat kerahang Sehun, menimbulkan sebuah lebam pada sudut bibir sehun.

Sehun terjerembab jatuh ketanah, kesabarannya berangsur terkikis oleh emosi bersamaan dengan munculnya tanda di leher Sehun. Ia harus menahannya, seberapa sakit itu sehun harus menahannya sebelum semuanya menjadu jauh tak terkendali karena tanda laknat itu.

"Maafkan aku, ini salahku karena tak bisa menjauh dari Luhan." Sehun baru saja akan berdiri, namun bogem mentah chanyeol lagi lagi mendarat diwajahnya, kali ini darah segar keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun tak ingin melawan, ia tahu kenapa chanyeol seperti ini dan seberapa chanyeol berusaha melindungi Luhan. Sehun menekan dalam dalam amarahnya, agar tanda itu tak muncul dan menyebabkan dia dan chanyeol jadi saling menyakiti lebih jauh.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintainya Hyung," Sehun berkata dengan tulus, ia memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk menerima pukulan chanyeol sekali lagi.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Sehun tak merasakan apa apa lagi, tak ada pukulan dari chanyeol yang menyentuhnya atau menyerangnya dengan kata – kata tajam. Sebuah suara cekikikan membuat sehun membuka paksa matanya. Chanyeol sudah tak berada dihadapannya lagi, berpindah tempat dimana Kai dan Tao berada. Sehun sempat berfikir chanyeol akan memukuli Kai dan Tao yang membantunya, namun yang terjadi adalah teriakan ampun mereka karena Chanyeol menjewer telinga mereka masing – masing.

"Kau sudah merekamnya, baek?" Itu suara Xiumin, yang focus pada smartphone ditangan Baekhyun.

Sehun mengernyit heran, karena auranya berubah. "Kau tak merasa memukulnya terlalu keras, dobi?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada chanyeol, sementara tangannya menyentuh wajah lebab sehun dengan tatapan iba yang dibua buat.

"Aku tak bisa mengontrol tenagaku kyung, tapi hasilnya sesuai bukan, bocah itu mengatakannya." Chanyeol menjawab, masih dengan posisi menjewer Kai dan Tao

Sehun semakin heran dengan apa yang terjadi, "Ada apa ini?"

Xiumin yang tau dengan keheranan sehun menjelaskan ." Oh, kami mengerjaimu, dan mereka berdua." Xiumin menunjuk Kai dan Tao dengan kedua dagunya. Sehun masih belum mengerti. "Kami bermaksut memberi hadiah untuk Luhan, tapi kami tidak mungkin memaksa atau memintamu mengatakan kata cinta padanya, jadi kami memanfaatkan keadaan." Lanjut Xiumin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sehun masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia baru akan meminta penjelasan pada Xiumin, namun diurungkan karena suara dari Smartphone Baekhyun. Semua pandangan teralihkan pada saat hasil rekaman suara Sehun, diputar dengan sangat keras oleh Baekhyun.

"Wah, Suara sehun bergetar, terlihat tulus bukan?" Baekhyun memberikan komentarnya dan mendapat tatapan jengah dari sehun.

Sehun yang mulai mengerti maksut merekapun memastikan. "Jadi, chanyeol hyung berpura pura tak mempercayaiku hanya untuk mendengar aku berkata bahwa aku mencintai Luhan?" . Mereka semua mengangguk mantap kecuali Kai dan Tao, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun, menghela napas lalu bertanya lagi. "Jadi, kalian mengerjaiku?". Lagi – lagi mereka mengangguk. "Harus sampai memukulku?". Lanjutnya,

"Pukulan itu hukumanmu, karena tak menceritakan semuanya pada kami dari awal". Kali ini Chanyeol yang menjawab, "Dan jeweran ini juga hukuman karena kalian telah membantu untuk menyembunyikannya." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil melepas jewerannya, dan membiarkan Kai dan Tao mengelus iba pada telinganya masing masing.

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun lalu merangkulnya. "Aku dan lainnya juga percaya padamu, jadi jangan pernah lagi menyembunyikan apapun dari kami, apalagi menanggung semua beban itu sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum dan dibalas pelukan oleh Sehun. "Terima kasih hyung"

Semuanya telah selesai, mereka bermaksut kembali masuk ke manshion sebelum sehun bertanya lagi. "Kalian benar – benar akan memberikan rekaman itu padanya?"

Xiumin mengangguk, Xiumin bertanya "Kenapa? Luhan sudah lama menunggu kau mengatakannya."

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku baru akan mengatakan padanya saat kencan sebentar lagi."

Mendengar kata kencan, Kai ikut bersuara. "Apa? Disaat genting seperti ini kalian berfikir untuk berkencan, aku tidak terima.!"

Mendengar komentar Kai, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau bicara seolah olah, kau tak sembunyi sembunyi kencan dangan Kyunsoo saja."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kyungsoo tertunduk malu sementara yang lainnya tertawa tak peduli dengan kai yang mendengus kesal. Mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam manshion bersama sama, duduk santai diruang tengah menunggu Luhan pulang sekolah. Sehun mengusulkan diri untuk menjemput Luhan, namun dilarang oleh kyungsoo karena ia masih terluka oleh perbuatan Chanyeol. Sementara yang lain, sudah berjanji pagi tadi pada Luhan untuk tidak menjemputnya jika Luhan tak meminta. Sehun sibuk mengoles Luka lukanya dengan salep yang diberikan kyungsoo, sebenarnya luka itu bisa cepat sembuh dengar kekuatan Ratu Lay, namun Sehun tak ingin mengganggunya. Mereka masih asyik saja dengan aktifitas masing – masing sebelum mendengar jeritan dan langkah tergopoh gopoh dari pavilion tempat Ratu Lay tinggal. Mereka semua berlari menuju asal suara dan dilihatnya, sang ratu terduduk menahan perih didadanya.

"Tolong!, Luhan dalam bahaya.!" Lay berkata sambil menahan sakit dalam bopongan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

"Kita harus menolongnya" Perintah Chanyeol." Tao, kau jagalah Ibunda ratu bersama Kyungsoo dan Xiumin, sementara yang lain ikut aku mencari posisi Luhan." Mereka mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chanyeol baru saja tiba di gerbang sekolah dengan teleportasi Kai. Chanyeol baru saja akan memerintahkan mereka untuk berpencar mencari posisi Luhan, sebelum Sehun mengingat sesuatu.

"Perpustakaan sekolah." Ucap sehun tiba tiba membuat ketiga orang disana menatapnya . "Kita memiliki janji untuk bertemu diperpustakaan sepulang sekolah, kurasa Luhan disitu." Lanjut sehun.

Tanpa aba – aba Kai membawa mereka bertiga menuju perpustakaan. Setiba mereka disana yang terlihat hanyalah perpustakaan yang terlihat berantakan. Mereka mencoba masuk sambil tetap waspada, perpustakaan itu berubah menjadi sangat gelap gulita seolah ada sihir yang menahan cahaya untuk masuk.

"Baek," Mendengar namanya disebut , Baekhyun mengerti lalu menjentikkan jarinya yang dengan ajaib membuat cahaya cahaya mengelilingi tubuh mereka masing masing.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju sisi kiri, sementara baekhyun dan kai ke sisi kanan. Baru beberapa langkah, jeritan baekhyun dan kai terdengar membuat chanyeol dan sehun berlari menuju mereka.

Pemandangan yang mengerikan, tubuh penuh luka tiffany dan taeyeon tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, sementara di sudut perpustakaan Luhan juga mengalami hal yang lebih parah dengan darah yang terus menetes dari tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan makhluk mengerikan. Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan tak sadarkan diri menjadi murka dan bersiap mengeluarkan _phoenix fire_ nya namun dicegah oleh baekhyun.

"Jika kau menyerangnya langsung, Luhan akan terkena imbasnya." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertelerport mendekatinya." Usul kai

Baekhyun tak setuju juga ."Jangan, kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri."

Makhluk itu menyeringai, menatap sehun dengan tatapan mengejek. Sehun mengenal makhluk itu, makhluk yang tak penah sejalan dengan dirinya, makhluk yang terus menjilat pada ibunya, makhluk licik yang tak memiliki satupun rupa, Makhluk itu HONG JONGHYUN. Ketiga pria itu mulai frustasi karena tak bisa menyerang makhluk itu takut Luhan ikut terluka, sementara Baekhyun masih tetap tenang seolah makhluk didepannya ini bukan apa apa.

"Sehun,." Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Baekhyun, Sehun menoleh. " Aku akan memancingnya, sampai pengawasannya pada Luhan lengah, saat itu kau serang dia." Sehun mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun melanjutkan " Kai, kau bersiaplah membawa Luhan secepat kilat setelah makhluk itu menghiraukan Luhan dan Chanyeol harus melindungik disaat makhluk itu terpancing emosi, kalian mengerti?" . Mendengar taktik Baekhyun, mereka hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Wah, aku tahu kenapa tempat ini gelap." Makhluk itu menoleh, menatap baekhyun yang melangkah maju perlahan. "Karena kau terlihat buruk, kau ingin menutupi wajah jelekmu itu. Benar bukan?" Baekhyun mulai memancing dengan mulut pedasnya.

Makhluk Tak berupa itu menoleh, menatap baekhyun Tajam ,"Cih, pelayan rendahan!"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar penghinaan dari lawannya, membuat semua orang disana terheran heran apa yang terlihat sangat lucu dan patut untuk ditertawai disaat genting seperti itu, Chanyeol yang sudah mengenal baekhyun dengan baik hanya mendesah pasrah – _Bakat alami Baekhyun yang tersembunyi –_ batinnya .

"Aku seperti mendengar suara pecahan kaca, bahkan suaramu membuat telingaku sakit." Baekhyun berucap dan menatap sang iblis tanpa rasa takut, sementara chanyeol disisinya menatap maklum dengan hobi baekhyun yang membuat orang emosi.

Sang iblis mendengus, ia melemparkan kuku – kuku tajam nya menuju baekhyun, namun kuku kuku berterbangan itu terlebih dulu hangus oleh api chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap ngeri dengan hangusnya kuku – kuku itu, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum bangga seolah berkata - _Aku hebat bukan-_ dan berakhir baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah, kau bahkan tak sehebat itu." Baekhyun memulai lagi, seolah serangan tadi bukan apa – apa, ia harus memancing si iblis lebih dalam. "Kau tak tau siapa aku? Aku Baekhyun, si cantik dari Luxion. Makhluk jelek sepertimu, bukan styleku." Mendengar kata – kata ini, seketika membuat Sehun dan Tao ingin muntah, dan berakhir dengan hadia deathglare dari Chanyeol. Dimata Chanyeol Baekhyun memang cantik.

"Kau hanya akan diam disitu?" Baekhyun bertanya, tanpa memerlukan jawaban si iblis. "Ternyata kau selemah itu, gadis lemah itu tak kan kemana – mana, jika kau memang hebat, ayo lawan aku!." Baekhyun semakin menantang.

Mendengar penghinaan dari gadis kecil didepannya, Jonghyun berdiri mendekat, tatapan matanya sepenuhnya teralihkan dari luhan rengkuhan pada Luhannya pun terlepas. Makhluk itu menatap tajam, emosi menguar dimana – mana ingin mencabik tubuh baekhyun sementara yang ditatap mulai mundur perlahan sambil tersenyum disertai tatapan – _Kena kau! –_.

"Sehun, Kai. SEKARANG!" Baekhyun berteriak saat makhluk itu akan merengkuhnya dalam perlindungan Chanyeol.

Sehun terbang dengan sayap hitamnya, mendorong Jonghyun dan melemparkannya ke tembok membuat tembok itu retak hancur berantakan. Sementara itu, Kai mulai berteleportasi memindahkan Luhan kesamping Baekhyun.

"Lu, tolong sadarlah!." Baekhyun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, menepuk nepuk pipi cabi gadis itu namun tak ada respon apapun dari empunya.

Chanyeol dan Kai mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Luhan, menatap Sehun yang bersusah payah menyerang sambil Manahan rasa sakit. Mereka berdua tahu, Sehun tak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya selama tanda ares itu masih ada, ia akan merasakan kesakitan teramat sangat jika terus memaksa. Jika terus seperti itu, bisa jadi Sehun akan menjadi murka dan kehilangan kendali, Chanyeol dan Kai pun berfikir untuk membantu Sehun.

"Baek, kau disini. Jagalah Luhan, aku dan Kai akan membantu Sehun." Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Mereka terus menyerang bergantian, Kai memukul dan berpindah pindah tempat semaunya, membuat makhluk ini semakin jengkel dan marah. Sehun terus berusaha menyerang tanpa melewati batasannya, pukulan dan tendangan bertubi tubi ia arahkan pada JongHyun. Disisi lain chanyeol terus melemparkan _Pheonix Fire_ nya pada Jonghyun, sambil terus mengawasi Sehun agar tak berlebihan. Pertarungan terus berlanjut bersamaan detik waktu yang terus berjalan. Perpustakaan Luas itu hancur Lebur, kobaran api dimana – mana.

Ketiga pria itu terus focus untuk saling menyerang makhluk keji itu. Tentu saja, satu melawan tiga adalah hal yang tidak sebanding, Hong Jonghyun mulai kewalahan, mustahil baginya untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kemampuan terakhirnya . Tubuh iblis itu membesar dan terus membesar disertai lendir lendir hitam pekat disekujur tubuhnya, perlahan lahan muncul duri duri kecil diantara lendir lendir tersebut. Duri duri kecil itu semakin besar dengan ujung tajam, melihat itu Sehun, chanyeol dan Kai mundur perlahan sambil tetap focus pada perubahan iblis didepannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, dengan sekali hempas Duri – duri tajam itu terbang kemana – mana terus meluncur dan menusuk apapun yang menghalanginya. Chanyeol terus membakar duri – duri itu dengan apinya, Kai berpindah pindah menghempaskan duri duri yang menuju dirinya. Sementara itu, Sayap Sehun semakin lebar dan dalam sekali hempas duri – duri tajam itu jatuh berserakan ketanah sebelum menyentuh tubuhnya. Tanpa ketiga orang yang sedang bertarung itu sadari, Jonghyun telah melepas beberapa duri menuju Tubuh Luhan, setidaknya sekalipun ia gagal membawa Luhan ke depan Ratu Hyorin, Luhan harus mati ditangannya.

Baekhyun yang berada disisi Luhan adalah satu satunya yang menyadari jika Tuan putrinya dalam bahaya, secepat kilat ia mengeluarkan _Lightsabernya_ untuk menahan duri duri itu. Baekhyun tidaklah lemah, dia salah satu petarung wanita terbaik di Luxion bersama Xiumin dan Kyungsoo, Namun jika ribuan duri duri menyerangnya dari berbagai sisi sementara ia harus tetap waspada agar Luhan tetap terlindungi , itu adalah hal sulit. Baekhyun menahan, menebas duri duri itu sekuat tenaga beberapa duri menusuk bahu dan kakinya membuat sang pemilik Lightsaber itu menjerit kesakitan.

Chanyeol yang menuju jeritan kekasihnya itu, mendekat lalu membantunya menghalangi duri duri itu menuju Luhan. Tatapannya emosi melihat darah mengalir dari bahu dan kaki kanan baekhyun. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang kuat baik mulut maupun pribadinya, ia bukan tipe gadis yang akan menyerah begitu saja, Jiwa tangguh sudah mengalir dalam darahnya sedari kecil itulah mengapa Luhan memilih Baekhyun disisinya.

Setelah beberapa duri yang menghadangnya musnah, Sehun terbang dan akan terus menyerang Jonghyun namun suara Chanyeol menghentikannya. "Sehun, Kai cukup!, kita harus pergi dari sini, Luhan dan Baekhyun terluka Parah!"

Sehun terbang dan membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya, lalu menghilang dibalik awan. Sementara kai membawa Tiffany dan Taeyeon yang mulai sadar serta chanyeol bersama baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mereka menghilang tanpa jejak, Kini tinggalah Jonghyun yang merintih kesakitan didalam reruntuhan perpustakaan.

 _"Memalukan,! Kau mengatasi mereka saja kau tak becus.! Kembalilah kesini segera!"_

Mendengar bisikan itu, Jonghyun menjawab "Baik Ratu" Lalu menghilang bagai asap meninggalkan perpustakaan yang telah hancur itu.

.

.

 _"Wah, pedangnya menyala"_

 _"Itu Lightsaber, kau bisa menghancurkan musuhmu dengan itu"_

 _"Terima Kasih Tuan putri,  
aku akan menjaga pedang ini baik – baik untuk melindungimu,  
kau cukup kuat sekarang, tapi aku berharap aku bisa bertarung untukmu, nanti, entah kapan"_

 _"Berhenti memanggilku putri eonni, atau akan kutukar lightsaber itu dengan pisau dapur"_

 _"Tidak mau!,  
Dalam Lightsaber ini telah terukir namaku, -Byun BAEKHYUN- "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-TBC-

* * *

.

NEXT?

Thank's to all readers

mind to review?

.

.

.

Hy i'm newbie,,,

is my first story,

Dont be plagiat ,

Hope U like,, and

Just Know ''ILY''

-BAMBIE520


	10. Chapter 10

_Balasan Review :_

tctbcxx : ah,, iya jonghyun dicerita ini emang jelek banget, saking jeleknya dia nyamar pakai muka orang lain. ^^

misslah : Syukur kalau tambah seru, sempet kuatir feelnya makin kesini makin gak dapet ^^

Hunhan794 : iya dear.. ini udah dilanjutin ^^

Hwang Cha Sun : masih belum banyak yang terungkap... btw di chapt sebelumnya udah dijelasin sama yifan kalau si Hyorin itu juga pemilik Luxion, cz mereka berdua yang membangunnya... otomatis Hyorin juga berkuasa disitu bedanya, kalau Lay itu kan Ratu dalam artian istri Raja, kalau hyorin Ratu dalam artian penguasa. ^^ ceritanya emang sedikit absurt wkwkwkwk...

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Batal deh nguyel si chan,,, wkwkwkwk ^^ Baek gak papa kok, diakan strong... :D

Seravin509 :Next chapt dalam proses ^^

deerbee : Ini udah next kok.. ^^ Sehunnya ngenes dulu deh .. wkwkwkwkw

 **thank's buat yang udah Review, makasih banyak udah nyempetin mampir ^^ #Bow**

.

ENJOY READING^^

* * *

.

 _Story Of Fantasi_

 **Luxion Guide**

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan (GS )

and other EXO member,.

[ Chapter 10 ]

.

 _"Aku mencintaimu..._

 _Aku bilang aku mencintaimu, dan esok akan lebih dari ini."_

 _-Sehun-_

 _._

Lima hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian hancurnya perpustakaan . Pihak sekolah menenangkan para siswa bahwa runtuhnya perpustakaan dikarenakan akan adanya pembangunan atau renovasi ulang. Sang kepala yayasan yang notabenya adalah Lay menjelaskan pada dewan direksi dan para guru jika ia mengirim ibu guru Taeyeon dan Tiffany untuk tugas mengajar diluar kota selama Tiga minggu. Sementara putri kandungnya beserta Sehun anak angkatnya telah diijinkan untuk tidak masuk sekolah karena urusan keluarga.

Semakin hari manshion terlihat lebih suram, Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang sudah mendapatkan pengobatan dari Lay, masih terlihat lemah ditempat tidur karena dalamnya luka yang mereka terima. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar Luhan, setelah perbannya di lepas dan diijinkan untuk berjalan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol khawatir dengan penampakan didepannya, memanggil Baekhyun berkali – kali dan menyuruhnya untuk berhati hati bukan kata yang menarik untuk didengar oleh gadis bereyeliner itu, dengan sekali angkat Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya sebelum Baekhyun sempat masuk ke kamar Luhan.

"Kau gila?!" Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, setelah membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur. "Apa kau tidak tau seberapa khawatirnya aku, kau baru sembuh dan lansung terbirit birit seperti itu." Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tahu tak ada gunanya membantah Chanyeol disaat seperti ini.

Melihat baekhyun yang hanya menunduk Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, memberi pengertian disana, "Aku tak ingin kau terluka baek, mendengarmu kesakitan beberapa hari ini, sudah cukup membuatku hampir gila"

Baekhyun menatap mata coklat chanyeol, terlihat rasa tulus dan khawatir untuknya disana, membuat baekhyun tetap diam.

"Kau istirahatlah, panggil aku jika butuh sesuatu." Chanyeol berdiri lalu mencium baekhyun tepat dibibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan, lalu beranjak pergi menuju pintu.

"Kau pasti juga merasakannya, kita hidup dengannya sudah cukup lama Chanyeol, aku.. aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya. Berdiam diri dikamar ini, dengan rasa khawatir yang menumpuk bukanlah hal bagus untukku." Chanyeol terhenti, mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, ia mendesah lalu berbalik mendekat ke arah baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu." Mendengar itu baekhyun tersenyum, berinisiatif menghadiahi ciuman di kening, pipi dan terakhir bibir chanyeol. Sedikit melumatnya disana lalu menariknya kembali.

…

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar setelah membantu Sehun mengganti perban Luhan. Kamar itu terlihat sunyi, seolah tak ada kehidupan disana dengan seorang pria itu terduduk disisi ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk sayu, tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis yang berbaring tak bergerak sedikitpun, seolah tak ingin bangun.

"Kau marah padaku?" Sehun bertanya pada tubuh gadis didepannya, tak ada jawaban disana, "makanya kau tak ingin bangun, kau pasti marah padaku karena aku terlambat datang, iyakan Lu?." Sehun terus bertanya dengan harapan ada sedikit saja respon dari sana.

Sehun mendesah, batinnya ngilu. "Aku merindukanmu Luhan, sangat". Cairan bening itu turun perlahan dari kedua tetra Sehun, "Kita bahkan belum meminta maaf atas masa lalu padamu, ayo bangun Luhan." Sehun menangis terisak, cairan bening itu jatuh menetes pada telapak tangan yang digenggam Sehun. Namun Luhan terlalu kejam untuk merespon.

Hari hari yang terlewat, terasa amat panjang bagi Sehun, waktunya selalu ia habiskan dikamar ini, merawat Luhan tanpa lelah mengajakknya bicara walau yang diterimanya hanya hembusan angin belaka. Ia lebih rela menelan omelan, amukan atau kecerewetan Luhan yang sudah biasa mengganggunya dari pada kenyataan tubuh yang berbaring tanpa kepastian antara hidup atau mati. Tubuh pucat diposisi tak berubah itu, sungguh terlihat malas hanya untuk menggerakkan ujung kelingkingnya, menunjukkan kesombongan hanya dengan diam tanpa ada satu hurufpun keluar dari bibir yang sedikit terkelupas itu.

Tok .. Tok.. Tok..  
Ketukan pintu itu terdengar pelan, namun mampu membuat sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Sehun mendongak bersamaan dengan masuknya dua orang berlawan jenis ini. Sehun menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu mencoba tersenyum pada dua orang di depannya menipu diri dengan kata _Semua_ _baik baik saja_. Sungguh pemandangan haru didepannya terlihat hancur, miris dan menyedihkan. "Aku tak tega", "aku tak sanggup", dua kata yang tak mampu merubah apapun inipun muncul di kepala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kami mengganggu." Chanyeol mencoba menjernihkan suasana.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu menggeleng "Tidak Hyung, nuna. Kalian ingin melihatnya kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berjalan tertatih dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol karena kaki kanannya belum sembuh total, chanyeolpun mendudukkan baekhyun pada kursi di sisi kanan ranjang, berlawanan dengan Sehun, sementara dirinya sendiri memilih berdiri dibelakang baekhyun.

"Dia belum sadar juga?" Baekhyun bertanya, sementara tatapannya menyusuri setiap jengkal wajah dan tubuh Luhan.

Sehun mencoba menahan tangis, berusaha tersenyum,"Dia hanya tidak mau meninggalkan mimpi indahnya, nuna."

"Kau benar, dia terlihat tenang sekali. Mungkin dia bosan melihat kita." Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya membelai wajah Luhan. Lalu berali menatap Sehun, "Jangan ditahan, tak apa kau boleh menangis Sehun." Setelah berkata demikian Baekhyun ikut meneteskan air matanya. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun menangis, langsung memeluk baekhyun, membiarkan gadis itu terisak dibahunya.

Mendengar suara isakan yang terdengar sedikit berisik, membuat jam pasir diujung meja mengeluarkan sinarnya menampakkan sesosok pria yang cukup mengenal mereka dengan baik. Tao mendekat, tangannya mengepal menahan segala pilu dan sesak ditubuhnya, lirikan matanya tertuju pada tubuh yang tak terusik dengan keadaan. Tao memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, mungkin ketika ia membuka matanya Luhan akan tertawa karena berhasil mengerjainya. Tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi, tubuh itu tak menandakan tanda tanda ingin kembali sementara hari hari terus terlewat.

"Bangun Lu!" Tao berteriak setelah matanya terbuka, "Kau tak kan mati semudah ini! Aku tahu itu!" Tubuh Luhan terguncang oleh kedua tangan Tao. Bahkan ketika melihat itu, semuanya hanya terdiam dan semakin terisak mereka benar benar mengerti apa yang dirasakan Tao sama dengan apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Aku melihatnya,! Aku melihatnya memakai mahkota Ratu, aku benar benar melihatnya Sehun,, di masa depan ia akan jadi ratu yang bijak, bukan terbaring lemah seperti ini!" Tao beralih terhadap Sehun, memaksa dan terus memaksa jika penglihatannya dimasa depan adalah benar.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Tao, memberikan sedikit ketenangan disana. "Sudah, ia akan bangun nanti, Jangan terus seperti ini. Luhan tak kan menyukai itu."

Melihat keadaan haru yang semakin tinggi, chanyeol berdiri sambil menggandeng baekhyun, "Aku akan menenangkan baekhyun, kami keluar dulu, kabari aku jika ada perkembangan." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol keluar kamar.

"kau juga kembalilah Tao, jangan bermain main dengan masa depan atau masa lalu, tenagamu akan terkuras lebih banyak. Istirahatlah, dan tolong untuk tidak bersedih didepan ibunda, dia sudah sangat terpukul karena kondisi Luhan." Sehun berkata seperti seorang kakak yang menenangkan adik bungsunya, dan Taopun meninggalkan wujud manusianya.

.

.

.

Pintu kastil itu didobrak paksa oleh seorang gadis bermata tajam, bibirnya mencebik marah tanpa terkendali, sekalipun si pria dibelakangnya terus – terus memperingatkan agar dia lebih tenang. Satan satan penjaga yang berlalu lalangpun hanya bisa mundur perlahan tak berani menatap bahkan menghalangi gadis belia itu. Dengan langkah tergesa gesa diikuti oleh pria yang sangat tenang di belakangnya tibalah gadis itu di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang juga mengalami hal yang sama, terdobrak paksa tanpa disentuh sedikit pun oleh tangan sang gadis.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN?!" Pertanyaan ini muncul dengan teriakan yang amat keras dari bibir sang gadis, sementara yang ditanya hanya menampakkan wajah terkejut sementara, lalu terganti dengan muka datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kristal? Kembali ke kamarmu!, ini bukan tempat bermain." Hyorin menatap Kristal datar, seolah tak peduli dengan emosi anak angkatnya ini.

"JAWAB AKU!, Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan eonni?" Kristal mendesis tajam, menatap Hyorin dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Myungsoo, bawa Kristal pergi. !" Hyorin mengalihkan perhatiannya dan member perintah pada pria disamping Kristal. Pria itu hanya mengangguk sesaat tanpa menjawab.

Myungsoo merengkuh pundak Kristal bermaksut membawa gadis itu pergi, namun Kristal menolaknya. "Aniyo oppa, wanita ini belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hyorin mulai geram, "Apa pedulimu pada gadis lemah itu, toh sebentar lagi dia akan mati!."

Kristal tersenyum sinis pada wanita didepannya ini, menatap keji tidak percaya jika orang yang dianggapnya ibu ini memiliki sifat sekejam itu. Aura sihir hitam menguar dari tubuh Kristal , asap asap berkabut hitam mulai mengelilinginya, ruangan temaram itu bergetar seiring dengan amarah dari sang gadis.

"KAU MENGINGKARI JANJIMU, IBU!" Krystal berteriak, membuat bebarapa barang pecah tak beraturan, Lukisan lukisan itu jatuh seolah olah tempat itu dilanda gempa. "Kau berjanji, asal aku tetap disini membantumu, kau tak akan menyentuhnya, kau mengingkarinya ibu,!"

"Berhenti berteriak Krystal, kau ingin menghancurkan kastil ini?" , Hyorin menatap Kristal tajam

Kristal mendengus, "aku tak peduli, aku sudah muak dengan keserakahanmu itu!."

"tutup mulutmu krystal! Begini cara kau membalas orang yang sudah merawatmu?!" Hyorin turun dari singgasananya, mendekati Kristal.

Kristal tak bergeming dengan posisinya, menatap tajam hyorin yang kini sejajar didepannya,"Aku bukan anakmu, aku hanya alat untukmu. Kau seharusnya sadar, Jika Sehun oppa saja bisa meninggalkanmu, apa lagi aku!" . Mendengar pemberontakan Kristal , hyorin murka dan siap melayangkan tangannya namun sebelum pipi mulus itu tersentuh, Myungsoo lebih dulu menahan tangan Hyorin.

"Jangan berani – berani menyentuhnya, kami akan pergi." Setelah berkata demikian dengan nada mengancam, Myungsoo membawa Kristal pergi dengan sekali kepulan asap.

Hyorin hanya menatap nanar kepergian Kristal, "Dari semua orang, seharusnya kau satu satunya yang mengerti aku kris,,."

.

.

.

 _ **Krystal POV**_

Mungkin, kalian penasaran kenapa aku bisa muncul disini. Aku pernah muncul dihadapan Luhan tepat di sekolahnya saat Luhan baru beberapa hari turun dari tempat dewa (Chapter 2). Kurasa, saat itu adalah saat terakhir aku bisa menemuinya, karena aku berjanji pada ratu hyorin bahwa aku takkan menemuinya lagi, aku akan tinggal selamanya di neraka Luxion untuk membantunya, walau hanya sebentar aku cukup senang bisa melihatnya lagi setelah ribuan tahun.

Kehidupanku tidaklah menyenangkan, aku terlahir oleh sihir hitam tanpa tahu siapa orang tuaku. Tinggal ditempat kumuh disudut tanah Luxion, bebeda sekali dengan Kastil Luxion yang terlihat seperti surga dibawah kepemimpinan Raja Yifan. Saat Usiaku menginjak 8 Tahun, aku berusaha masuk ke dalam lingkungan kastil, namun terhadang karena Sihir hitamku yang menguar, itu meyakinkanku bahwa tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk hidup dengan nyaman seperti penduduk Luxion lainnya karena aku tak terlihat sama dengan manusia. Keputusasaan yang ku punya berakhir sia – sia saat aku bertemu dengan Ratu Hyorin, yang dikala itu juga merupakan orang penting dalam pemerintahan kastil, Wanita itu tersenyum tulus padaku tanpa rasa takut ketika aura sihir hitamku menguar.

Seiring waktu berlalu, aku tahu jika Ratu Hyorin juga adalah seorang penyihir yang memiliki seorang putra bertanda ares yang tidak lain adalah Xishun. Xi shun oppa ikut merawatku dan memberiku hadiah seorang pengawal bernama Myungsoo Oppa, kau tahu? Saat itu dia bahkan terlihat tidak hebat sama sekali. Aku belajar sihir dibawah bimbingan ratu Hyorin, hingga pada suatu saat ratu Hyorin memberikan satu buku sihir terkutuk padaku tanpa seseorangpun yang tahu. Tepat di halaman ke 77 buku tersebut tertulis _"Panggilan Ratu Satan"_ , mataku terperangah, itu adalah mantera yang digunakan untuk memanggil pasukan iblis dan Satan, dan panggilan itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh titisan Ratu Satan. Disaat itulah aku mengerti kenapa Hyorin tertarik padaku, aku adalah titisan ke 199 Ratu satan. Hanya ada satu dan itulah aku berdiri dibumi dengan aura gelap tanpa tahu terlahir oleh apa dan siapa.

Jika aku bisa memanggil, 30 Satan setiap minggu, Hyorin berjanji akan membiarkanku keluar dari kamarku dan bermain dengan siapapun diluxion. Aku tak peduli Hyorin akan menggunakan Satan dan iblis iblis itu untuk apa, setidaknya saat itu aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang Xi shun oppa sukai sejak kecil. Gadis itu adalah Luhan, seorang putri Luxion, Aku fikir Xi shun oppa mulai tidak waras karena menyukainya, dia memang luar biasa cantik tapi tak ada satupun yang berani mendekatinya, yah, gadis itu cukup menakutkan dengan kutukan yang dia miliki. Dengan rasa penasaranku, aku mencoba mendekatinya ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Semakin mengenalnya aku semakin mengerti kenapa Xi Shun oppa mencintai gadis ini, dia sungguh luar biasa orang yang hangat, karena kami sama sama memiliki permasalahan "dijauhi" akhirnya kami bedua sangat cocok. Dia karena kutukannya, dan aku karena sihir hitamku.

Waktu berlalu, kita semua sudah semakin dewasa, Xi Shun oppa yang terlarang keluar dari ruangannya di puri utara tempat hyorin tinggal pun bebas berkeliaran setelah diterima menjadi pengawal kerajaan oleh raja Yifan. Aku tahu, dia berusaha keras menjadi pengawal agar bisa bertemu Luhan setelah bertahun tahun hanya bisa melihat Luhan dari kejauhan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dari mana Xishun berasal yang mereka tahu hanyalah Xishun yang hebat, Xishun yang bisa meluluhkan hati Luhan bahkan tanpa ada yang menyadari darah penyihir dan dewa yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Xi Shun oppa telah berlatih dengan sangat keras untuk menutupi auranya didepan semua orang hanya demi mendapatkan satu orang yaitu Tuan Putri Luhan.

Kami semua berteman dengan sangat baik kala itu, seperti sebuah keluarga, tanpa membedakan kasta, antara penyihir, pelayan, pengawal ataupun putri. Luhan yang keras kepala, dan menjauhi orang asingpun bisa menerima Xi Shun oppa. Mereka berdua semakin dekat dari waktu kewaktu, melupakan semua garisan takdir kehidupan yang mereka terima, entah itu kutukan dimasa lalu, ataupun asal mereka dilahirkan. Kebahagiaan terus berlanjut sampai Xi Shun oppa berhasil melamar Luhan di depan Raja Yifan, yang artinya mereka akan menikah dan menjadi raja dan Ratu selanjutnya. Tapi dibalik itu, aku tahu ada satu orang yang tidak menghendaki yaitu ibu angkatku Ratu Hyorin. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk memiliki Luxion seutuhnya tanpa bisa kucegah.

Tepat satu minggu sebelum pernikahan, Ratu Hyorin terus memaksaku menggunakan mantera pemanggilan satan diluar kendali, membuat tubuhku kehabisan tenaga dan melemah setiap harinya. Ratu Hyorin yang tahu jika aku dekat dengan Luhan pun memanfaatkan keadaan, ia memerintahkanku untuk membawakan teh herbal kesukaannya. Teh herbal itu harus aku ambil dari pelayan khusus dapur istana Luxion, secara kebetulan yang dibuat – buat saat aku berusaha membawa teko berisi teh tersebut Luhan datang dan menawarkan diri untuk membawakannya pada ratu Hyorin karena keadaanku yang lemah.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Puri utara gempar karena ratu Hyorin yang tiba – tiba jatuh pingsan setelah meminum teh herbal pemberian Luhan itu. Semua orang termasuk raja dan ratu datang berbondong bondong untuk melihat keadaan salah satu orang penting kastil tersebut. Aku dan Sehun yakin bahwa Luhan tak kan setega itu menaruh racun dalam Teh herbal Hyorin, ini semua telah direncanakan. Melihat seorang pelayan dapur yang dengan seenaknya menuduh Luhan atas nama Ratu Hyorin membuat keadaan semakin Kacau.

 _"Kau ingin menjadi Ratu tanpa halangan, makanya kau meracuninya, kau berusaha membunuhnya benarkan putri?_ " Suara itu membuatku jijik, memperkeruh keadaan membuat semua tatapan mata manatap Luhan Tajam.

Luhan terkejut, merasa tertuduh dan tidak dipercaya, Rakyat Luxion semakin membabi buta mencemohnya. Luhan mencoba menahan semuanya, namun kekecewaannya semakin dalam ketika ia akhirnya tahu jika Xi shun oppa yang dia cintai, adalah anak dari Ares dan Ratu Hyorin. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali aku jika Xishun terlahir dari rahim Hyorin termasuk Luhan. Gadis itu merasa terkhianati, seolah olah aku dan sehun termasuk dalam penjebakan ini, seolah olah Sehun ikut membalaskan kematian ares padanya.

Luhan murka, dan tepat pada saat bulan purnama malam itu sayap emas Luhan menggelap, gaun putih itu berubah menghitam, bibirnya semerah darah, matanya keemasan menyala, rambutnya berangsur angsur juga memerah, wajah cantik yang tak pernah luntur itu menampillkan tatapan penuh dendam kekejaman. Ia kecewa, ia marah, merasa terkhianati hingga membuat kutukan itu terjadi, Luhan sudah tidak seperti Luhan yang kukenal. Dalam sekali hempasan sayap, seketika kastil Luxion hanyur, beberapa rakyat terluka dan banyak meninggal dunia. Luhan terus terbang dan menyerang seolah olah kami semua adalah musuhnya, tak mengenali siapapun atau apapun. Para sahabat dan pengawal kerajaan mencoba terus menahan serangan sambil mencoba menenangkan Luhan namun tak ada hasil malahan mendapatkan luka dari serangan Luhan. Luhan terus mengamuk, Xi shun oppa yang melihat kejadian itu memberanikan diri berdiri tepat didepan Luhan yang siap memanah dengan panah Dewi Athena. Yang kudengar saat itu Xishun oppa berkata:

 _"Kau tak menginginkan ini bukan? Kau menyayangi mereka semua, aku tau itu, aku percaya padamu Luhan,,, tak peduli dimanapun aku dilahirkan, aku akan terus berlari padamu. Jadi tolong hentikan!, maafkan aku, Tolong maafkan aku!"_

Disaat itu aku melihat cairan bening membasahi pipi Luhan, ia mendengar ucapan Sehun. Luhan mencoba menghentikan semuanya, Namun terlambat panah itu terlebih dulu melesat menembus Jantung Xi Shun. Luhan turun menukik, menuju tubuh Xishun yang jatuh dengan panah Athena didadanya, ia rengkuh tubuh Xishun kuat kuat berharap Xishun akan kembali Hidup. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Xishun meninggalkan dunia tepat setelah membisikkan kata " _Aku mencintaimu Luhan"_. Semua menangis haru melihat takdir kejam itu. Luhan meraung lalu dengan secepat kilat membawa tubuh sehun ke atas langit lalu menghilang meninggalkan bumi Luxion dengan kekacauan entah kemana.

 _ **Krystal Pov End**_

.

"Aku harus turun kebumi, aku harus melihatnya oppa." Kristal berucap setelah amarahnya terkendali.

Pria itu menggeleng, mencoba mencegah ."Jangan, kau akan mendapatkan beberapa luka ditubuhmu jika kau melanggar janjimu , bahkan kau tak diijinkan untuk melewati gerbang kastil ini."

"Dia terluka, dia terkena racun Jonghyun, jika dalam satu minggu dia tidak bangun juga, maka ia akan mati." Kristal menjelaskan dengan nada khawatir

Mendengar ucapan Kristal, Myungsoopun bertanya, "Lalu, setelah kau kesana kau bisa membuatnya bangun?"

Kristal mengangguk, "Seorang penyihir atau memiliki darah sihir harus menyerap racunnya."

Myungsoo mengernyit, "Aku tak pernah mendengar pengobatan seperti itu, Dari mana kau tahu itu?".

"Dari buku sihir terkutuk yang pernah Hyorin berikan padaku, aku pernah membacanya disitu tertulis seperti itu." Kristal menjelaskan.

"Lalu dimana buku itu? Mungkin disana ada petunjuk lain." Myungsoo bertanya lagi

Kristal mendesah kecewa, "Aku kehilangan buku itu, beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hanya aku dan Wanita itu yang tahu tentang buku itu, tapi wanita setan itu bilang tak mengambilnya."

"Dia ibumu." Myungsoo menjelaskan, sementara Kristal hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Baiklah, jadi kau masih ingat apa yang tertulis dibuku itu?" Myungsoo melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Penyihir yang menyerap racun itu, akan menggantikan posisinya. Itu yang tertulis selanjutnya." Kristal menjelaskan lagi.

"Jadi maksutmu, penyihir itu yang akan mati, begitu?" Kristal mengangguk mantap atas pertanyaan ini, membuat Myungsoo menatap tajam ."Jangan bilang kau akan turun lalu menyerap racunnya, Krys?

Krystal sedikit menciut mendapat tatapan Myungsoo, "Setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, kita tidak bisa meminta penyihir lain apalagi Hyorin untuk melakukan itu. Mustahil."

"Kau bermaksut meninggalkanku?" Myungsoo bertanya dengan penuh penekanan,

"Bukan begitu, satu satunya penyihir yang bisa membantu Luhan untuk hidup hanya aku sekarang, aku tak bermaksut meninggalkanmu, oppa." Krystal berkata sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Melihat itu, Myungsoo mendekat lalu memeluk krystal menyenderkan kepala gadisnya itu ke pundaknya. "Jika saja aku seorang penyihir, bukan manusia terpilih. Aku pasti akan turun untuk menggantikanmu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Krys."

Krystal mengangguk, lalu bertanya ."Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan turun kebumi melihat Luhan, kau tetaplah disini." Jawab Myunsoo sambil membelai surai lembut Kristal dengan tangannya.

Mendengar ucapan Myungsoo tentang bumi, Krystal beranjak dari posisinya menatap myungsoo dengan tatapan merayu ." Aku ikut kebumi." , Myungsoo menggeleng, namun krystal tak mau menyerah ."Ayolah, ajak aku oppa, hmmm,,, boleh ya?"

Melihat tatapan mengiba dari Krystal, myungsoo akhirnya menyerah ."Baiklah, tapi tetap dalam radiusku."

Krystal melompat – lompat kegirangan ."Siap kapten!".

.

.

.

Perkotaan yang indah, Daerah Gangnam terlihat ramai, para penduduk terlihat menikmati kegiatannya masing – masing. Kesibukan yang tak berujung disiang hari, mereka terlalu asik dengan smarphone, mengobrol, berjalan kaki, berbelanja atau apapun aktifitas mereka sekarang, bahkan mereka enggan untuk memperdulikan keadaan dimana munculnya dua orang bebede jenis kelamin dengan pakaian serba hitam. Gadis itu dengan anggunnya melangkah dalam balutan gaun selutut berwarna hitam pekat dengan sedikit renda pada ujungnya, bibir merah yang menyala yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, mata berwarna perak menambah aura kecantikan makhluk luar bumi ini. Sepatu hitam berhak tinggi itu berhenti, si pemilik menatap pria yang merangkul bahunya. Pria dengan setelan tuxendo yang juga berwarna hitam itu menatap lorong pertokoan seolah ada yang tersembunyi disana.

"Seingatku disini, di balik lorong itu." Pria itu berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah lorong sempit dan gelap.

Gadis itu menatap ragu. "Kau yakin oppa?, apa setidaknya kita mengabari mereka jika kita berkunjung, mereka bisa menjemput kita."

Pria yang lebih tinggi dari si gadis menggeleng, "Semakin sedikit yang tau, kau semakin aman, portal itu akan terbuka jika kita bermaksut baik."

Pria itu memegang sebelah tangan sang gadis, menggenggamnya menariknya masuk menuju sudut lorong, dalam tiga langkah kedepan pembandangan lorong ini pun menghilang berganti dengan kabut putih tebal disekitar mereka.

.

Tempat itu mulai berubah, pertokoan yang dipenuhi banyaknya orang berlalulalang itu tak Nampak lagi beganti dengan sebuah taman indah yang terlihat sepi. Beberapa anggrek bulan yang tergantung disisi pohon terusik dalam tidurnya, mereka mulai saling berbisik dan menatap aneh pada kedua orang yang berjalan dengan santai melewati mereka.

"Pemandangan yang sama dari tahun ketahun, mereka tak pernah menyukaiku," si gaun hitam mendengus, melirik tajam pada setiap anggrek yang membicarakannya.

Pria bermata elang itu tertawa, "Mereka hanya iri, karena kau lebih cantik dari mereka."

Pinggang si pria itu pun mendapat cubitan mesra dari gadis disampingnya."Berhenti bercanda oppa, kita tak bisa lama lama disini, kita harus menyelesaikan semuanya, lalu kembali sebelum ratu gila itu menyadari kepergian kita."

Pria itu mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan si gadis lebih erat lagi. "Sekembalinya dari sini nanti, berjanjilah untuk menangis dan beritahu aku seberapa sakit Lukamu. Aku akan ikut merasakannya, Krys."

Kedua langkah kaki itupun terus melaju tanpa keraguan menuju rumah megah di depan mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, itu adalah bentuk dari pembuktian bahwa takdir itu ada dan nyata. Mereka hanya ingin bertindak sebelum penyesalan menyusulnya.

.

.

.

 _"Bayang – bayangmu yang gelap dan terinjak,  
tak pernah sekalipun mengajakmu bertengkar.  
Sama seperti takdir kelammu, kenapa kau tak mengajaknya berdamai?"_

 _kalimat yang terukir dalam senyum Luhan untukku,  
aku sudah berdamai, jadi bisakah kau bangun dan ucapkan selamat untukku, Luhan?_

 _-Krystal-_

 _/_

-TBC-

* * *

NEXT?

Thank's to all readers

mind to review?

.

.

.

Hy i'm newbie,,,

is my first story,

Dont be plagiat ,

Hope U like,, and

Just Know ''ILY''

-BAMBIE520


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo semua,

Sorry banget, hari ini bambie gak bisa ngasih respon untuk tiap reviewnya karena udah lewat tengah malem..

Tapi makasih banget buat kalian yang tetep stay buat mampir ngasih review ff absurt ini ,

Kalian adalah penyemangatku buat ngelanjutin chapter chapter yang semakin gak jelas ini :)

big thank's to tctbcxx, Park RinHyun-Uchiha , Hunhan794 , misslah, Arifahohse, Seravin509 dan deerbee untuk setiap kata review kalian. #XOXO #BOW

.

ENJOY READING^^

.

* * *

 _Story Of Fantasi_

 **Luxion Guide**

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan (GS )

and other EXO member,.

[ Chapter 11 ]

.

Tok – tok – tok…

Pintu itu telah diketuk berulang – ulang kali hingga menimbulkan suara berisik dari sisi luar. Kendati sudah menunggu lama, tak ada tanda tanda pintu itu akan segera terbuka dan membiarkan mereka masuk. Si gadis mulai mengeluh, mengumpat bahkan mengancam akan mendobrak pintu cantik itu jika tak terbuka juga.

"Apa mereka semua pindah?" Myungsoo berargumen

Mendengar pertanyaan myungsoo, Krystalpun mendengus, "Jangan gila, mau pindah kemana? Ini tempat teraman bagi Luhan. Apa mereka tak mau aku masuk?"

"Tempat ini diciptakan memang bukan untuk seorang penyihir kurasa." Myungsoo menjawab seenaknya.

"Aku penyihir BAIK,,, BAIK SEKALI oppa." Krystal tak terima, ia meninggikan nada suaranya dan menekankan kata baik.

Melihat Krystal yang ngotot, Myungsoo tak mau kalah. "AKu tak bilang kau Jahat, nona!, lihatlah pintunya tak juga terbuka, mungkin karena PENYIHIR yang datang!"

"ohh, Kau berani menyalahkanku karena aku seorang penyihir?" . Mulai terpancing emosi, krystal mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala myungsoo untuk menjambaknya. "Kau, terima ini !"

Kegiatan jambak menjambak itu tak berlangsung lama, Karena pintu itu terbuka seketika menampakkan Kai dengan muka penuh tepung dan apron pororo terselip ditubuhnya. Krystal dan Myungsoo berbalik menatap seseorang yang keluar dibalik pintu, niat hati ingin mendamprat orang yang membuat mereka menunggu lama, namun niatan itu diurungkan begitu melihat pemandangan Kai yang kacau balau.

"Kurasa telah terjadi perang disini,." Kristal berbisik disebelah myungsoo yang mampu didengar Kai.

Kai mendengus, "Oh kalian, maaf membuka pintunya lama. aku membantu kyungsoo di dapur karena sakitnya baekhyun."

Sang tamu mengangguk, "Kau tak terkejut kami datang kesini?"

Kai berfikir sesaat, sambil menuntun mereka masuk kedalam manshion ia menjawab, "oh, aku akan kaget jika Hyorin yang datang, aku sempat menduga suatu saat kau akan turun kemari, karena oppamu disini. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya sejak dia disini kan?."

Krystal mengangguk lalu menggeleng, "Yah,….. tapi aku kesini untuk melihat Luhan. Kurasa ibuku membuat masalah lagi, dan kali ini lebih parah."

Kai tersenyum simpul, "Kali ini akhirnya dia berhasil menidurkan Luhan untuk waktu yang lama. dia mungkin sedang tertawa bahagia diatas sana."

Krystal menunduk, sedikit tak enak dan merasa bersalah. Kai yang melihat itu pun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Luhan ada di lantai atas bersama oppamu, kau bisa naik ke kamarnya."

Krystal mendongak, menatap ruangan atas yang ditujuk oleh jari Kai. Setelah menganggukan kepalanya Krystal mengajak Myungsoo untuk menyusuri tangga menuju kamar Luhan. Langkah itu harus terpaksa dihentikan karena suara teriakan Xiumin.

"AAAAA! Ada penyihir disini!," Suara itu sungguh menggemparkan seisi manshion.

Mendengar sebuah teriakan, Chanyeol membawa baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya segera, Kyungsoo meninggalkan sup kacang merahnya menuju sumber suara, Ratu Lay melangkah tergesa gesa keluar dari paviliunnya menuju ruang tengah. Sementara Sehun, dan Tao tetap waspada menjaga Luhan didalam kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi Xiu?", Kyungsoo bertanya pada Xiumin, bersamaan dengan tatapan penasaran dari yang lainnya.

"Penyihir itu datang," Sahutnya dengan senyum tanpa dosa menunjuk seorang gadis yang berdiri di tangga kedua.

Semua orang disanapun menatap Krystal, membuat gadis penyihir itu mendengus, "Yaampun, sambutan macam apa ini."

Kyungsoo, xiumin, dan baekhyun pun berlari kearah tangga, menggeser posisi Myungsoo disamping Krystal, lalu memberikan pelukan erat pada gadis itu. "Apa kabarmu penyihir kecil?"

Krystal yang merasa terdekap sesak pun sedikit mendorong mereka, "Kalian masih saja terlihat kampungan, kalian segitu rindunya sampai ingin membuatku kehabisan nafas?"

Xiumin menampakkan raut terkejut yang dibua buat, "Lihat nenek sihir ini, kata katanya sepedas ibunya."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan xiumin seketika membuat semua orang disana tertawa terbahak bahak, sementara Krystal cemberut dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Lay yang juga menyadari keberadaan Krystalpun ikut menyapa.

"Kau sadah lama tak berkunjung Krys." Mendengar suara lembut ini, membuat Krystal dan myungsoo secepat kilat mendekat dan berlutut didepan pemilik suara.

"Sembah kami ibunda ratu". Krystal menunduk dalam dalam sebagai penghormatan kepada orang yang dijunjungnya ini.

Lay tersenyum, tangannya ia sulurkan menyentuh pundak Krystal dan Myungsoo, "Berdirilah, aku tidak lagi ratu kalian disini."

Krystal dan Myungsoopun berdiri serempak, "Anda tetaplah Ratu dihati kami."

"Ibu," Krystal mendekat lalu memeluk Lay dengan erat, melepaskan semua kerinduannya selama ini. Selama berteman dengan Luhan bertahun tahun, Lay sudah menganggap Krystal sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Gadis itu terisak dibahu Sang ratu, menangis disana. Menyampaikan sejuta penyesalan dan rasa bersalah pada orang yang mengajarkan ketulusan padanya ini. Baginya, Lay bukan hanya ratu yang bijak untuk Luxion, tapi Lay adalah orang yang dengan tulus menerimanya tanpa meminta balasan apapun. Bahkan ketika Hyorin terus memanfaatkan tubuhnya, Lay ada disana untuk menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya.

"Sudah – sudah, pergilah ke atas. Siapa tahu luhan akan sadar setelah kau melihatnya." Lay melepaskan pelukannya pada krystal, dan hanya direspon dengan anggukan setelah mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya.

Myungsoo pun menggandeng krystal dan mengajaknya naik tangga menuju kamar Luhan. Meninggalkan Xiumin dan yang lainnya mendesah pada keadaan.

"Kurasa, kali ini dia memaksa untuk kabur lagi." Kyungsoo menatap nanar pada punggung krystal.

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo, Xiumin ikut mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kenapa dia bersikap seolah olah dia betah dengan wanita gila itu!."

"Jika aku tak menghargai keputusannya, sudah kusuruh chanyeol untuk menculiknya dari dulu". Baekhyunpun ikut ikutan menyampaikan argumennya.

Melihat mereka semua malah asik berkomentar dengan keadaan krystal, Laypun akhirnya menengahi, "Sudahlah, dia adalah penyihir berbakat, dia pasti sudah mempertimbangkan keputusannya." Lay berhenti sebentar lalu bercucap kembali, "Kalian terlihat tidak sibuk hari ini?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Lay membuat mereka buyar, dan lari terbirit birit.

"Oh tidak! Sup Kacang merahkku gosong!." Teriakan Kyungsoo dari dapur terdengar keseluruh penjuru, membuat seisi manshion tertawa terbahak bahak.

.

.

.

 ** _1000 Tahun yang lalu pada masanya.._**

Negeri tentram itu terlihat kacau balau, banyak penduduk terluka dan meninggal sia – sia. Mayat mayat berserakan dimana mana, bau darah menguar dibalik bangunan yang runtuh. Sang ratu yang mempunyai kekuatan penyembuh satu satunya dinegeri itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memulihkan keadaan. Para pengawal terpilih, para manusia pilihan, sibuk membantu dan berjaga – jaga jika petaka yang diakibatkan oleh satu orang itu masih berkelanjutan. Sementara si pembuat kehancuran, menatap mayat pria dalam pelukannya penuh penyesalan. Tak ada senyum, tak ada raungan bahkan teriakan histeris. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sementara hatinya menjerit dan tercabik cabik. Ia cabut panah yang menancap didada korban akibat tarikan busurnya sendiri. Darah dari jantung itu muncrat, mengenai wajah cantiknya. Tanpa merasa jijik gadis dengan gaun hitam penuh darah itu semakin mendekap sang pria, berbisik disana seolah – olah pria itu akan menjawab panggilannya.

"Xi Shun,, bangun!," Luhan berbisik tepat ditelinga Sehun. "Kau berjanji akan menjagaku selamanya, bangun Xi Shun, ini aku Luhan." Tak ada perubahan terjadi, pria yang menjadi mayat itu tak merespon sedikitpun.

Tangan Luhan bergetar, bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Hancur, Menyesal, sedih, marah, merasa bersalah entah perasaan mana yang lebih dominan pada dirinya. Ketidakpercayaan akan apa yang terjadi, dalam semalam ia harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Xi Shun, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Maafkan aku, aku percaya padamu, aku menyesal. Tolong bangun untukku sekali ini saja, kita akan menikah bukan?." Gadis itu mengguncang tubuh tanpa raga itu terus menerus, berharap keadaan akan berubah.

"Kau bilang akan menjagaku selamanya!, kau bilang kau akan menikahiku!, kau tak kuijinkan meninggalkanku seperti ini Xishun! Bangun! Kumohon…." Luhan memukul tubuh Sehun, mencium kening dan bibirnya namun Sehun hanyalah mayat tanpa jiwa.

Melihat keadaan naas di depannya, seorang pria tertinggi di Luxion itu mendekat merangkul tubuh sang gadis mencoba member ketenangan tanpa hasil disana.

"Sudah cukup Luhan, kurasa XiShun akan tenang disana. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Kalimat penenang ini, justru membuat tangisan yang sedari tadi tertahan keluar begitu saja, tangisan itu pecah penuh kehisterisan.

"Seharusnya aku yang mati Chanyeol, bukan dia. AKU TERKUTUK!, aku tak pantas hidup!, aku membuat dia dan rakyat tak berdosa mati sia sia. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya ! Tolong kembalikan dia padaku, kumohon." Gadis itu berteriak memukul terus memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Kubilang cukup!" Chanyeol membentaknya, "Tak ada yang akan berubah jika kau terus seperti ini, yang harus kau lakukan adalah bagaimana memperbaikinya, dan meminta pengampunan pada raja."

Tepat saat itu, puluhan prajurit yang tersisa serta beberapa penyihir penganut hyorin mendekati mereka. Prajurit prajurit itu mengarahkan panah mereka pada tubuh Luhan, gadis itu pun mendongak menunjukkan senyum angkuhnya berbeda dengan chanyeol yang menatap prajurit – prajurit itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Siapa mereka yang berani mengacungkan senjata, apalagi memanah Tuan putri negeri ini.

"Bunuh dia!." Perintah itu, siapapun tidak akan bisa percaya jika seorang ayah akan melakukan itu.

"Appa, kau juga tak bisa mempercayaiku bukan?" Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya, menutupi rasa kecewa dan ketakutan dengan muka angkuh

Yifan mengepalkan tangannya, mendapat pertanyaan dari Luhan apalagi dengan sebutan –APPA- setelah bertahun tahun mendengar putrinya yang jarang sekali ia temui memanggilnya terus memanggilnya – paduka Raja - Rasa sedih, tak tega, marah dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu dalam benak yifan.

"Kau bukan putriku, aku tah pernah memiliki putri sekejam itu." Bukan kata kata ini yang ingin Yifan ucapkan pada putri satu satunya ini, namun ia harus bersikap kejam sebagai bukti keadilan dan kebijaksanaannya.

"Mohon ampuni Tuan putri, paduka" . Chanyeol disitu berlutut memohon pengampunan pada Yifan untuk Luhan.

Sementara gadis itu hanya menatap nanar punggung chanyeol , Gadis itu berdiri setelah menaruh mayat Sehun pelan, para prajurit mundur sedikit dengan posisi masih mengarahkan panahnya pada tubuh Luhan.

"Chanyeolla, berhenti melakukan itu. Aku akan menerima semua hukumannya, aku akan menyusul Xishun kesana dan meminta maaf padanya." Luhan mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Sehun dan memberika tersenyum tulus disana.

"Cukup Luhan!, berhenti bicara omong kosong!." Chanyeol tetap dalam posisinya menyembah raja Yifan, beberapa bulir bening turun pada pipi laki laki itu.

"Kuperintahkan!, Bunuh Tuan Putri Terkutuk ini!." Yifan mengeraskan suaranya, membunuh segala rasa tidak tega dan keragu raguannya.

Mendengar perintah ultimatum dari Raja mereka, Lay yang sudah kehabisan tenaga memaksa menerobos pasukan pemanah. Lay berlutut memeluk kaki suaminya, berusaha menurunkan amanah Raja untuk putrinya ini.

"Berilah pengampunan untuk Luhan, Suamiku. Ia tak bermaksut menghancurkan semuanya." Lay menangis dikaki Yifan.

Melihat keadaan yang menjebak Luhan itu, dengan serempak Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chen, Kai, Kyungsoo, Tao dan beberapa pengikut Luhan yang bertugas untuk berjaga pun ikut berlutut. "Ampuni Tuan Putri Luhan, Yang mulia!."

Yifan tak bergeming, keputusannya sudah bulat, "Apa yang kalian lakukan,.?. Putri Luhan telah Menghancurkan istana dan negeri Luxion, membuat penduduk tak bersalah terluka dan terbunuh sia – sia, memberikan keresahan yang mendalam serta meracuni Ratu Hyorin adalah kesalahan fatal. Dengan ini, aku sebagai raja akan mengeksekusimu ditempat. Cepat tembakkan panah kalian!."

Satu panah terbang dari sudut depan, terbakar oleh api chanyeol sebelum mengenahi tubuh luhan. Namun satu orang melawan puluhan panah bukanlah hal yang mudah, beberapa panah mengenai paha dan lengan Chanyeol yang berusaha melindungi Luhan. Chanyeol bertertiak kesakitan, membuat baekhyun, Luhan dan lainnya menangis histeris tak tega. Chanyeol bisa saja melawan mereka dengan kekuatannya, teman – temannya juga pasti akan membantunya, tapi itu akan membuat semuanya semakin merugikan Luhan, mereka semua akan di cap sebagai penghianat. Mereka juga tak setega itu akan menyerang kaum mereka sendiri. Baekhyun ingin berlari menuju chanyeol namun ditahan oleh kyungsoo, semakin banyak yang terluka akan semakin buruk bagi mereka. Mereka adalah pengawal yang diberkahi kepatuhan dan kesetiaan oleh dewa, bukan hal mudah untuk memberontak raja mereka sendiri.

"Cukup Chanyeol, pergi dari hadapanku. Ini perintah!" Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya, kalung rubinya bersinar membuat Chanyeol tak mampu bergerak.

Luhan mengangkat tubuh chanyeol tanpa menyentuhnya, tubuhnya terbang menuju posisi baekhyun yang lainnya. Luhan tersenyum menatap mereka satu persatu. "Sudah cukup sampai disini kalian berjuang bersamaku, jangan bergerak untuk melindungiku. Aku yang kejam ini, terpaksa menyegel tubuh kalian, aku akan menanggung semuanya sendiri."

Setelah berkata demikian, Luhan mundur kebelakang membawa tubuh Xi shun berdiri bersamanya. Luhan mendekap tubuh itu, memberi perlindungan dengan mantera dewa agar panah panah tak mampu menembus tubuh Xishun.

Srett…..

Satu panah mengenai punggung Luhan, darah menetes disana namun Luhan tak berteriak sedikitpun, Ia semakin merekatkan pelukannya, menatap teman teman yang menangis untuknya dengan senyuman perpisahan.

"Jangan menangis, aku hanya pergi menemui Xishun baek,." Luhan berkata sambil menahan rasa ngilu punggungnya.

Dua panah mengenai lutut dan paha gadis itu membuat tubuhnya dan Sehun merosot jatuh kebawah. "Kai, berhentilah menggoda Kyungsoo, kau mencintainya bukan?. Untuk Kyungsoo, aku tak pernah sekalipun memujimu, mungkin ini terlambat tapi masakanmu sungguh enak, aku pasti akan merindukannya. "

Mendengar kata kata Luhan yang begitu manis, Kyungsoo dan Kai semakin histeris, "Kumohon, siapapun, tolong Luhan kami."

Luhan sedikit meringis ketika beberapa panah bertubi – tubi mengenai lengannya. "Xiumin, aku tidak percaya pernah memakai baju buatanmu sebagai lap meja, seharusnya aku memakainya waktu itu. Maafkan aku."

Xiumin menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan, "aku bisa membuatkan seribu baju untukmu, jadi tolong jangan mati."

Luhan tertawa, seolah kata kata Xiumin adalah candaan untuknya ia mengalihkan matanya pada tubuh chanyeol yang terluka, "Berhentilah marah marah chan, nikahi baekhyun dan miliki anak yang cantik sepertiku darinya. Kau adalah orang tua yang baik bagiku."

Luhan meneteskan air matanya melihat chanyeol yang berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berlari pada Luhan. Gadis itu menggeleng dan memberikan senyuman baik baik saja kepada mereka.

"Tao ya, terimakasih telah menjadi hadiah special dari Xishun untukku, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan menyeberangi masalalu untuk melihatku, dan sepertinya masa depan tak lagi sama dengan apa yang kau perlihatkan padaku." Luhan berhenti sebentar, memuntahkan beberapa darah dari mulutnya. "Dan chen, kau jarang mengunjungiku di puri Timur, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai Yifan appa, karena itu tolong jaga dia untukku yah,?" Chen mengangguk dalam tangisannya.

Mendengar namanya disebut Luhan, Yifan meneteskan air matanya lalu mengusapnya kasar. Wajah tegas itu ia palingkan, sesungguhnya demi seluruh dewa Yunani, bukan itu yang yifan ingin lakukan untuk putrinya tapi sebagai seorang raja ia harus bersikap adil, bahkan untuk putrinya sendiri.

Luhan sedikit menggeser posisinya, membuat darah segar itu semakin mengalir deras dari luka luka di tubuhnya. "Eomma, Appa terimakasih karena melahirkanku, maaf karena aku menjadi Luhan yang terlahir seperti ini." Lay menangis histeris memukul tubuh suaminya

"Dan untuk, sahabat kelamku Krystal…." Luhan tak mampu menyelesaikan kata katanya, tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan pedih dimana mana. Jika saja ia menggunakan healingnya luka itu pasti akan sembuh perlahan namun gadis ini lebih memilih menanggung bebannya sendiri.

Namanya disebut oleh perempuan yang menjadi teman pertamanya. Gadis penyihir ini tak mampu menerima semuanya begitu saja. Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu bahwa ini telah terencana dengan baik oleh ibu angkatnya. Walau kematian Xi shun diluar rencana yang sudah ditetapkan, bagaimanapun ini bukan salah Luhan sepenuhnya. Dengan marah krystal mengusap air matanya kasar, membisikkan beberapa perintah pada Myungsoo, lalu berjalan dengan mata merah menyala ke arah Luhan,

"Sihir hitam, aku memanggilmu dengan segenap jiwa dalam kematian, turuti perintahku." Sebuah buku terbang menyala, lapisan buku itu terbuka menampilkan beberapa huruf kuno yang tak terbaca.

Kabut hitam itu mengelilingi Luhan, menahan semua serangan panah agar tak menembus tubuh gadis itu. Tepat didepan Luhan, Krystal berdiri dengan wajah datar, auranya begitu gelap , matanya memerah semerah jubah sihir yang ia kenakan.

"Pergi dari sini, kau tak boleh mati dan membuat wanita gila itu menang." Krystal berkata dengan bibir yang terlihat tertutup.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku akan menyusul Xishun Krys."

Krystal tak membuka bibirnya sedikitpun, namun beberapa suaranya muncul, "Gadis Bodoh! Kau fikir setelah kematianmu tempat ini akan aman? Wanita gila itu akan membunuh ibu dan semua pengikutmu, pergilah sebelum wanita itu bangun dari sihir kematian palsunya."

Luhan akan berkata lagi, tapi Krystal mendahuluinya, "Aku sudah menyuruh myungsoo untuk menolong ibumu, kau lepaskanlah segel mereka agar mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Pergilah kemanapun, entah kelangit atau tempat apapun itu, bawa tubuh Xishun oppa bersamamu, kurasa jika dia masih hidup dia akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Luhan menangis, "Krys, terima kasih."

Krystal memejamkan matanya, " Cepatlah, aku tak mampu menahan mereka terlalu lama. Pergilah Luhan, aku sudah berdamai dengan bayanganku, jadi tetaplah hidup dan bawa aku bersamamu nanti."

Mendengar perkataan Krystal, Luhan melebarkan sayap emasnya yang sudah bercampur dengan darah akibat luka lukanya. Gadis itu terbang sekuat tenaga yang tersisa membawa tubuh Xishun, menuju langit tanpa batas.

.

.

.

 ** _Seoul,_** ** _Dengan detik yang tak pernah ditentukan._**

Krystal berdiri tepat didepan kamar Luhan bersama Myungsoo disampingnya, tangannya ia angkat untuk mengetuk pintu kaca itu namun diurungkan. Gadis itu mendesah lalu berjalan menghindari pintu itu menuju pagar besi balkon dan bersandar disana. Myungsoo hanya mengernyit dan berjalan mengikuti Krystal, melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kau sudah jauh – jauh kemari, kau tak masuk?" Myungsoo bertanya memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

Krystal mendesah sekali lagi, "Aku, tak punya nyali menemuinya. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengumpat didepannya, karena ibuku yang melakukan semua ini padanya."

"Kau merindukannya, tapi tak berani melawan rasa bersalahmu." Myungsoo berkata dan memberikan senyuman pada wajah Krystal, "tidak apa – apa, aku mengerti. Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal sebaik mungkin sampai detik ini. Kau terlihat sama persis seperti Luhan jika seperti ini. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.

Krystal mendengus, "Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis bodoh itu, jika aku jadi dia dengan kekuatan sebanyak itu dulu, orang pertama yang aku bunuh pastilah wanita gila itu!."

"Tak ada yang bisa menandingi sifat kejam adikku, kau benar – benar menuruni sifatnya." Ini suara sehun, yang sedari tadi berdiri bersender di pintu pembatas balkon.

"Oppa!" Melihat Sehun, Krystal berlari memeluk kakaknya ini.

Sehun tersenyum, membelai lembut surai adiknya, hal yang biasa ia lakukan dulu pada Krystal, "Kau hanya akan pamer auramu dan tak ingin masuk?" Krystal hanya menunduk, "Kenapa?"

Krystal menggeleng, lalu mengalihkan tubuhnya kembali menuju balkon, menatap kebun dibawahnya, seolah olah menikmati suasana. Sehun yang melihat krystal mengacuhkan pertanyaannya menatap Myungsoo tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?"

Myungsoo tersentak ,"Ampun Pangeran Xishun, hamba tak melakukan apapun.."Myungsoo menggeleng ribut, "Krystal , maksut hamba nona Krystal memang seperti itu dari tadi karena rasa bersalahnya pada Tuan Putri Luhan."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Myungsoo, Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia menatap punggung Krystal lalu berkata, "Kau akan mendapat Luka disekujur tubuhmu setelah ini, karena kabur dari ibu. Temui dia, bukankah kau tak ingin mendapat Luka sia sia."

Krystal berbalik cairan bening meluncur dari mata tajamnya, "Aku tak bisa menemuinya oppa, aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Dia takkan meresponku, sekalipun aku menggodanya, mengatakan kata kata tajam padanya seperti dulu. Aku ingin bertengkar dengannya seperti dulu, oppa! Tidak seperti ini!."

Myungsoo membawa Krystal pada pelukannya, menepuk punggungnya perlahan member ketenangan, "Semua akan baik baik saja, kita akan mencari cara untuk membangunkannya."

Mendengar kata – kata myungsoo, Krystal melepas pelukan pengawalnya itu, menghapus air matanya kasar lalu berlari menuju kamar Luhan. Sehun dan Myungsoo mengikuti arah kemana Krystal berlari. Myungsoo bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan penyihir yang disayanginya itu, dan ia berfikir harus mencegahnya sebelum hal gila itu terjadi, sementara Sehun hanya mengikuti mereka dengan kebingungan dikepalanya. Pintu kaca itupun dibuka kasar oleh Myunsoo setelah beberapa detik yang lalu melihat Krystal masuk kesana.

Tebakan Myungsoo benar, dibalik pintu itu Krystal sedang melafalkan mantera sihirnya. Tubuh Luhan kini berdiri berada tepat didepan Krystal masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam. Sehun masih terdiam di depan pintu, melihat apa yang akan krystal lakukan. Gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada Leher Luhan, ia berusaha untuk menggigit dan merobek kulit Luhan. Tepat setelah mulut Krystal terbuka, Myungsoo mengeluarkan benang putih tipis dari ujung mantelnya. Benang tanpa batas itu terulur ke Arah Luhan, melilit tubuh tersebut lalu secepat mungkin Myungsoo menariknya.

Krystal tersentak kaget, baru saja ia akan menarik Luhan kembali dengan manteranya, Myungsoo telah lebih dulu menerbangkan jarum dan mengenai bahu Krystal membuat gadis itu tak bisa bergerak.

"Sudah kubilang! Kita akan mencari cara lain tanpa harus mengorbankamu Krys!." Myungsoo berteriak marah menatap Krystal tajam setelah memberikan tubuh Luhan pada Sehun.

Krystal hanya diam tak mampu menjawab ataupun bergerak sedikitpun karena Jarum myungsoo yang menusuk menempel dibahunya. Sehun yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pun bertanya, "Ada apa ini? Berkorban apa?"

Karena krystal masih dalam pengaruh jarum, myungsoo pun memberanikan diri menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun. Myungsoo mulai menceritakan semuanya, tentang apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dan cara untuk menyembuhkannya dan kenapa Krystal memilih untuk mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Jadi, hanya seorang yang memiliki darah penyihir yang bisa menghisap racunnya? Karena itu adikku melakukan itu tadi." Myungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu,,," sehun memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali dengan tersenyum, "Aku yang akan melakukannya.!" Ucapnya mantap

Myungsoo dan Krystal mengernyit , melihat reaksi dua orang itu Sehunpun berucap lagi , "Kalian Lupa? Aku juga memiliki darah sihir. Aku terlahir olehnya."

Myungsoo terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun. "Gila!, anda tidak bisa melakukan itu Pangeran, Anda akan mati setelah menghisap racun tuan putri!."

Sehun tersenyum miris, "Dari awal takdirku dengannya memang gila bukan? Kurasa, Dewa ingin aku mati agar ia tetap hidup."

Untuk Luhan, Pria itu rela mati bahkan untuk kedua kalinya. Keinginan Sehun tidaklah banyak, Jika memang dia tidak bisa tinggal untuk menjaga luhan disisinya, maka cukuplah dengan kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti kehidupan Luhan. Sehun ingin gadis itu menikmati hidupnya, tanpa kutukan, tanpa terluka, tanpa dendam tanpa perang, hanya ketenangan dalam hidup Luhan dan Jiwa Sehun akan mengisi hati Luhan sekalipun tidak dengan raganya.

.

.

 _Jika nafasku Lepas…._

 _Jangan terluka dan menangis dalam hatimu…_

 _Karena rasaku, masih tertinggal dan hidup dititik itu.._

 _-Sehun-_

 _/_

-TBC-

* * *

NEXT?

Thank's to all readers

mind to review?

.

.

.

Hy i'm newbie,,,

is my first story,

Dont be plagiat ,

Hope U like,, and

Just Know ''ILY''

-BAMBIE520


	12. Chapter 12

Annyeong!

Next chapt guys...

Maap banget cz makin kesini jadi baper, tapi emang udah waktunya untuk sad feeling.

tapi tenang aja, bambie gak suka sad ending... tetep merdeka sama happy ending kok nantinya.

and then? Kenapa harus sehun yang berkorban lagi? ada calon lain? kalau kristall kasian myungsoonya entar

nungguin hyorin ngelakuin itu kayak nungguin HunHan nikah :D .. wkwkwkwk

intinya buat ngebuktiin bahwa cinta HunHan tak hanya berwujud raga... eitsssss :D

so, thankyu banget buat semuanya yang udah bela belain nangis, and keep stay di ff gak jelas ini,,, kalian sungguh Luar biasa #XOXO

big thank's to tctbcxx, Park RinHyun-Uchiha , Hunhan794 , misslah, Arifahohse, Seravin509 dan deerbee dan dua orang nama baru Lshiwind dan oh hunhan untuk setiap kata review kalian. BIg LOVE readers ... #XOXO #BOW

* * *

 _Story Of Fantasi_

 **Luxion Guide**

 **...**

 _Seorang gadis bermata hazel menatap cemberut pria bermata merah didepannya,"Kenapa kau malah memberikanku jam pasir kuno ini, Xishun? Aku memintamu untuk tak pergi ke gerbang batas Luxion. Biarlah Raja Yifan menugaskan orang lain untuk menangkap para pemberontak disana."_

 _Pria bernama Xishun itu tersenyum, "Luhan, Kau tau tugas apa yang paling berat untukku selama ini?". Luhan menggleng menjawab pertanyaan Sehun_

 _"Menunggu …. Menunggu dalam waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu seperti ini." Sehun melanjutkan._

 _Luhan berdecih, "Kau bicara seperti kau menyukaiku dalam waktu yang cukup lama saja. Kita bahkan baru bertemu selama 20 kali purnama."_

 _"Aku memang menyukaimu dalam waktu yang tak mampu kau hitung Luhan." Sehun memegang kedua pundak Luhan._

 _Luhan memberontak, memaksa sehun melepaskan pundaknya. "Sudahlah, berhenti bicara yang tidak – tidak. Aku memintamu untuk tidak pergi Xishun dan kau malah membual dengan jam pasir ini."_

 _Luhan akan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun saking kesalnya, namun pria itu menahannya dengan sebuah tarikan pada Lengan gadis itu yang berakhir dengan sebuah pelukan dari Sehun. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk menungguku Lu, aku akan kembali dalam keadaan baik baik saja selama kau menjaga jam pasir itu dengan baik."_

 _Luhan mendongak dalam pelukan Sehun, tetesan bening mengalir disudut mata Luhan."Kau hanya akan pergi sebentar kan?, "Sehun mengangguk_

 _"Kau takkan terluka kan?" Sehun mengangguk_

 _"Kau akan kembali padaku kan?" Sehun mengangguk sekali lagi, lalu menghapus air mata Luhan._

 _"Bahkan, jika aku tenggelam dalam lautan. Aku akan berenang sampai bisa kembali padamu. Aku mencintaimu Luhan." Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan. Lalu beralih melumat bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Mereka memejamkan mata seolah olah tak peduli jika waktu akan mengajak mereka bertengkar nantinya._

.

.

.

[ Chapter 12 ]

...

"Kenapa mereka malah berdebat sesuatu yang tak penting,"

Laki – laki itu berkata dengan raut muka datar sedikit jengah, berjalan perlahan lahan diatas aliran sungai berwarna merah itu. Kaki telanjang yang mengambang diatas permukaan itu terhenti, kepala itu tergeleng sebentar mengusir pikirannya lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Aliran sungai yang telah berubah menjadi campuran darah itu semakin deras, menghantam bebatuan dan halangan apapun didepannya namun tak sekalipun mampu mengotori setelan putih laki laki berwajah cantik dan juga tampan itu. Tangannya terangkat, jari jarinya bergerak seolah olah menekan setiap tut piano. Tak ada music klasik disana, tapi bagi _dia_ , setiap bunyi air adalah nada. Aliran itu semakin kencang dan deras bersamaan dengan jari jari yang menari diatas angin, membagi setiap partikel emosi pemiliknya.

"Ini salah, aku tak boleh terpengaruh. Aku tak peduli!, gadis itu mati atau tidak bukan urusanku." Laki laki itu mengambil nafas sebentar dan menghembuskannya pelahan. "buku itu sudah disana, mereka saja yang bodoh tidak menyadarinya. Aku Suho, yah…. aku adalah Suho dan Suho tak pernah mencampuri urusan orang lain, tidak sekalipun."

.

.

.

Waktu telah lewat tengah malam bukan waktu yang tempat untuk berkunjung atau mengobrol. Tubuh itu berbaring dalam dinginnya lantai penjara, dengan besi besi yang terjejer dan penuh mantera hitam. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika tempat yang dari luar seperti sebuah kamar yang mewah itu didalamnya adalah tersembunyi tempat paling mengerikan. Deretan makhluk astral itu berjaga bergantian, tak ingin memberikan sedikitpun celah untuk lelaki yang berbaring didalamnya kabur. Tak ada yang harus disyukuri disana, kecuali dengan adanya pengawal yang terduduk disamping tubuh itu. Kaca mata tebal itu tergeser oleh ujung jari pria yang sedang menikmati lembar perlembar buku yang dibacanya. Mata itu menelusuri huruf demi huruf yang tertulis, terus terjaga dari detik kedetik, tanpa suara atau bisikan.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan wanita bergaun mewah berdiri disana melangkah dengan tatapan angkuh dan tak tercela. Wanita itu mendekat dengan ketukan sepatu yang menggema, membuat buku itu terpaksa ditutup oleh si pembaca beralih menatap datar tamu tuannya yang datang berkunjung.

"Aku akan bicara." Wanita itu menatap tubuh yang terbaring

"Tuan Yifan sedang istirahat, kembalilah besok." Pria itu menolak dengan muka datar, dibalik jeruji besi

Lirikan tajam itu terarah karena penolakan yang diterimanya. "Kubilang BANGUNKAN DIA SEKARANG!"

Teriakan yang menggema itu membuat laki – laki yang terlelap dalam tidurnya terusik, bukan tipe pengumpat laki laki ini membuka matanya perlahan. Mata itu terbuka, memerintah saraf dan tubuhnya untuk mendudukan diri didekat jeruji besi. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menolak atau mengusir tamu kehormatannya kali ini, laki – laki itu menoleh pada pria yang berdiri memberikan penghormatan disisinya.

"Kau bisa pergi Chen, aku akan mendengar apalagi ceritanya hari ini." Dengan berat hati, sang pengawal yang bernama chen menghilang dibalik jeruji bersamaan dengan kilatan petir, entah dari mana.

Laki – laki dibalik jeruji itu membetulkan posisinya menjadi menyila. Tatapan tenang penuh kebijaksanaan masih terpampang disitu. Dari sudut manapun mereka sungguh mirip, watak dan perangai penuh ketegasan itu terbentuk persis sama.

"Aku benci setiap kali melihat dirinya yang mirip sepertimu." Wanita itu memulai pembicaraan menatap lembut lelaki dibalik jeruji itu.

Lelaki itu mendesah jengah, "Kali ini kau bahkan menidurkannya? Menyenangkan, Hyo?"

Ia lipat tangannya membuat pernik mengkilap disisi dada gaun itu tertutup, "Aku sudah bilang akan membuat dia dan ibunya merasa seperti dineraka, Yifan!."

Laki laki itu tersenyum miring, "Dendammu benar benar tiada akhir, putriku tak kan mati begitu saja. Semakin menempanya akan semakin membuatnya lebih kuat, karena dia putriku. Jadi, hentikan semuanya segera!."

Wanita itu tertawa tapi tak menunjukkan sisi bahagianya, "berhentilah bicara omong kosong Yifan, aku akan merebut semuanya darinya. Agar dia tahu apa itu kehilangan."

"Kau yang membuat dirimu sendiri hidup dalam penderitaan, bukan anak itu." Yifan menjawab masih dengan pembaannya yang tenang.

Hyorin semakin mendekati besi pembatas itu menaruh telunjuknya disana setelah membisikkan huruf huruf asing, "Manusia biasa sepertimu seharusnya memilihku, bukan dia."

Yifan tak mampu menjawab lagi, tubuhnya mulai kehabisan nafas. Ruangan luas itu terasa sempit menekan paru parunya, "Jangan mencoba melawan, semuanya berada dalam kendaliku. Akan kubuat kau menyaksikan penderitaan mereka perlahan lahan."

Setelah kata kata terakhir itu, hyorin menarik ujung telunjuknya membiarkan Yifan bebas dari siksaan sihirnya. Wanita itu berbalik tanpa keraguan melangkah menuju batas luar kamar penjara itu. Yifan memegang dadanya, batinnya ngilu bukan hanya karena siksaan fisik yang ia dapat selama hidup bertahun tahun di penjara itu, tapi fakta karena membuat anak dan istrinya harus menjadi pelampiasan dendam wanita iblis itu. Petir menyambar di sudut penjara, menampilkan sosok pria dengan kaca mata itu mendekat. Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah menjawab tatapan nanar penuh rasa iba yang tersalur dari mata chen.

.

.

.

 ** _1000 Tahun lalu._**

 ** _Seven's sky,_** ** _beberapa menit setelah kejadian naas_**

Perempuan bersayap emas itu tiba diatas hamparan awan dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka dalam, darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan tiba didepan gerbang tanpa batas itu, tenaganya melemah hampir tak tersisa, ditambah lagi ia harus membawa beban tubuh mayat pria disisnya itu. Dengan tertatih tatih, ia mendekat ke sisi gerbang yang telah lebih dulu terbuka dari sisi dalam memperlihatkan deretan wanita cantik yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Wanita – wanita bermata hazel itu mulai mendekatinya bersamaan dengan pandangan matanya yang mulai buram.

"ibu", kata ini adalah kata yang keluar sebelum gadis ini pingsan karena luka yang dialaminya.

.

.

.

Awan awan itu berjejer rapi, membawa beban dua orang yang berbeda nasip ini diatasnya. Bulan demi bulan berlalu dengan cepatnya, namun tak ada tanda tanda kedua makhluk ini akan bangun. Beberapa tangisan terdengar dari wanita wanita yang bergantian untuk melihat kondisi mereka. Saling berbisik, dan menyayangkan kehidupan kedua pasangan ini. Sang penguasa tempat itu pun datang, yang disambut oleh tundukan kepala para wanita disana.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, seohyun?" Dewa penuh wibawa itu bertanya pada salah satu dewi disana.

Dewi dengan tangan ajaib itu menatap kedua orang yang berbaring dengan nada lemah, "Luhan sudah sembuh dari luka lukanya Zeus, namun ia tak kunjung bangun juga. Sementara putra sang Dewa Ares itu, anda tahu sendiri bahwa sebelum kesini dia memang hanya sebuah mayat tanpa raga."

Zeus siwon mengangguk tenang, "Gadis ini sudah melalui banyak hal diusianya, namun dia ditakdirkan tak kan mati semudah itu."

Dewi lainnya mendekat, "Aku tau itu Zeus siwon, jadi jangan menunggu lama cepat bangunkan dia, dengan berkahmu atau apalah itu. Aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan putriku begitu saja." Jessica memang dewi yang memiliki kepribadian pemaksa.

"Kau fikir hanya kau yang tak ingin kehilangan Luhan?, Zeus juga pasti berfikir begitu, sica." Sooyoung berbisik disebelah Jessica

"Aku akan memanggil jiwanya yang tertidur jika anda mengijinkan Zeus?" Sunny , dewi yang memiliki kemampuan lebih untuk berurusan dengan jiwa jiwa manusia itu mengajukan diri.

"Kau kuijinkan Sunny, dia harus segera bangun dan kembali pada dunianya." Zeuspun memutuskan.

Sunny pun mengangguk, telapak tangannya ia arahkan pada tubuh Luhan yang tergeletak disana, "Demi seluruh jiwa yang tertidur, kuperintahkan dengan titah murniku untuk kembali."

Sebuah cahaya kehijauan mengelilingi tubuh Luhan, tubuh itu terbang lalu terjatuh kembali. Jari jarinya bergerak perlahan, mata yang tertutup itu terbuka. Setelah beberapa hembusan nafas, si pemilik tubuh mencoba untuk duduk. Gadis itu bangun dengan kebingungan dikepalanya, ia tatap satu persatu Dewa dewi yang dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun putriku?"Yuri mendekat, membelai perlahan surai emas Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah, "Mana dia?"

Para dewi hanya menatap dalam diam, "Mana Xishun, eomma?" Luhan bertanya sekali lagi.

Para dewi itu bukan tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, hanya saja mereka tak tahu kata apa yang harus mereka keluarkan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Bukan mereka yang telah membuat Xishun menjadi seperti itu, tapi mereka merasa kesedihan Luhan adalah bagian dari tanggungjawab mereka. Melihat kebisuan yang diterimanya, luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah, mencari keberadaan Sehun. Mata itu berhenti, menatap lekat pria pucat yang terbaring beberapa langkah darinya. Luhan mendekati tubuh itu dalam diam, tanpa ekspresi entah sedih, atau ketakutan.

"Xishun, Kau disini? Kau pasti lelah sampai tertidur disini." Luhan membelai rambut Sehun dengan lembut. "Ayo bangun, kita pulang." Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh yang hanya diam membeku itu.

Cairan bening itu turun perlahan, "Xishun, kkaja….. Tao pasti akan mengomel karena ditinggal sangat lama." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun, menangis disana.

Para dewi tak sanggup melihat kepedihan cinta mereka hanya bisa berpaling dengan tetesan air mata dipipi masing – masing.

"Sica eomma, sepertinya Xi shun masih marah padaku, dia tak ingin bangun." Luhan menatap Jessica dengan airmata dipipinya, Sementara Sica tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain memeluk tubuh Luhan.

Yoona yang melihat Luhan seperti itupun tak tega, "Putriku, biarkanlah Xishun pergi dengan tenang,."

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya kuat kuat, tatapannya tajam menatap masing masing wajah disitu, " Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?." Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku,,, Aku bahkan tak mengenal Dewa Durjana itu, Aku bahkan menghormati penyihir itu sekalipun dia selalu menatapku tajam, Aku selalu berusaha menjadi putri yang baik untuk orang tuaku. Dibenci, ditakuti dan dijauhi aku menerima semuanya selama ini, tapi tidak dengan aku harus membiarkannya pergi seperti ini Zeus." Luhan meraung histeris disana.

"Sudah Luhan, tenanglah." Jessica berusaha membuat Luhan lebih tenang.

Luhan berdiri, menatap angkuh Dewa didepannya. "Bunuh aku, sekarang!"

Semuanya disana menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, "Jika semuanya karenaku, maka aku akan mengakhirinya hari ini. Tolong Bunuh aku sekarang Zeus!."

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Luhan, "Kau gila!?. Sadarlah Luhan!, kau fikir kami akan melakukan permintaan konyolmu itu? Taukah kau kami berusaha membuatmu tetap hidup? Dimana sadarlah!."Tamparan itu berasal dari tangan Lembut Seohyun.

"hidupku? Apa itu penting sekarang? ." Luhan menatap Seohyun dengan tangisan yang tak kunjung usai, "tanpanya, sama saja mendorongku ke ujung neraka."

Luhan mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu berlutut di kaki Zeus Siwon. "Kumohon, kembalikan dia padaku. Berikan nyawaku atau lakukan apapun untuknya. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan kalau aku benar benar tulus mencintainya. Tolong aku Zeus?"

Para dewi menangis haru, Luhan yang selalu tertawa atau membuat masalah dengan kenakalannya ditempat itu telah sirna. Hari itu bahkan dia tak menggoda atau bertengkar dengan Jessica seperti biasanya. Gadis itu benar – benar telah terpuruk sangat dalam karena pria yang tak segaris dengan hidupnya.

"Kau akan menerima semua konsekuensinya, jika dia kembali hidup?" Luhan mendongak, dan secepat menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Zeus.

"Aku akan memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk kehidupannya tapi itu artinya aku akan menyegel semua keberkahan padamu Luhan, kau sanggup menerimanya?" Zeus bertanya lagi pada Luhan berlutut didepannya, Luhan mengangguk sekali lagi.

Zeus melanjutkan, "Itu artinya kau tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan apapun kecuali healing yang kau punya untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri Luhan, pertahanan tubuhmu akan melemah karena segel yang kuberikan. Kau sanggup?" . Luhan lagi lagi mengangguk.

"Xi shun akan kembali kemasa ia dilahirkan, namun kali ini ia akan terlahir dibumi. Dan kau harus menunggu sampai dia berusia sama seperti saat ia meninggal yaitu 20 Tahun, yang artinya 222 Tahun di alam kita. Kau mampu menunggu selama itu?" Luhan sedikit terkejut, namun ia mengangguk lagi.

"Bukan hanya itu, ingatannya tentangmu bahkan tentang kehidupannya sebelum ini akan kuhilangkan, dan setelah bertemu dengannya baru ku ijinkan kau membantunya mengingat semuanya."Luhan baru akan protes namun Zeus berkata kembali, "Karena dia menerima keberkahanku, itu artinya dia akan menjadi lebih kuat. Kau tahu, jika para dewa tidak diijinkan untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupan dibawah sana. Aku tak akan bertanggungjawab jika ingatannya telah pulih dan tanda Ares itu muncul kembali ditubuhnya lalu ia beralih menghianatimu demi ibunya. Kau bisa menerima itu terjadi?"

Luhan terdiam sedikit berfikir, namun tekatnya sudah bulat, "Aku Luhan akan menerima semua resikonya."

Zeus mengangguk , lalu berucap lagi "Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi kau akan tinggal disini selama 222 Tahun, aku sudah membuatkan tempat dibumi untuk semua keluargamu. kau ku ijinkan turun untuk menemui keluargamu hanya saat bulan purnama tiba setiap tahunnya. Kau mengerti Luhan?"

"Hamba mengerti Zeus." Luhan mengangguk mantap.

Gadis itu mendekati tubuh sehun, mencium kening lalu melumat sedikit bibir dingin pria itu. Tetesan air bening dari mata Luhan itu jatuh membasahi wajah tampan pria itu.

"Xishun, sampai Jumpa. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi." Setelah membisikkan kata itu, tubuh Sehun lenyap bersama cahaya yang menyinarinya, meninggalkan Luhan dengan sebuah harapan.

.

.

.

 _Bulan purnama ditahun pertama,_

"Kai, ini aku." Gadis bermata hazel itu muncul tiba tiba mengagetkan, seorang pria yang sendirian sedang berjaga.

Pria itu mengucek matanya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, "Luhan, kau kembali? Benarkan ini Tuan putri?, "Luhan mengangguk dengan senyumannya,

"Ayo masuk, mereka pasti akan senang melihatmu kembali." Kai akan menarik tangan Luhan, namun luhan mencegahnya.

"Waktuku tak banyak hari ini, aku akan menemui mereka lain kali. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Kai mengernyit mendengar permintaan Luhan.

"Bawa Tao kemari, lalu antar aku kesuatu tempat. Kau bisa melakukannya?" Kai mengangguk mantap, dan segera beranjak untuk menjemput Tao.

.

.

.

Tempat itu sangat terpencil, dengan semak – semak belukar yang tumbuh dimana mana. Disebuah rumah kecil, tampak seorang bayi yang tertidur dalam pelukan laki laki paruh baya disebelahnya. Mereka tertidur sangat pulas, seolah olah mimpi indah mereka tak ingin diusik. Ketiga orang itu muncul disana, sigadis menatap lekat bayi mungil itu dalam diam sementara kedua pria disisinya hanya memberikan tatapan penasaran.

"kenapa kita kemari? Siapa bayi itu Lu?" Tao akhirnya bersuara

Luhan tersenyum lalu menjawab. "XiShun."

Jawaban itu seketika membuat Kai dan Tao terperangah, "Jika dia Xishun, kenapa tidak kita bawa saja dia Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng sendu, "Ibu pasti sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku pada kalian. Bayi ini, tak boleh melihatku. Sampai saatnya tiba aku hanya akan menjangkaunya dari Jauh. Maka dari itu tolong jaga dia untukku."

Mereka berdua hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan pada takdir yang harus Luhan dan sehun terima. Tahun – tahun berlalu, Luhan menghabiskan setiap waktu bulan purnamanya hanya untuk melihat Xishun dari jauh. Sesekali gadis ini menyapa para penghuni manshion setelah itu ia akan mengajak kai untuk melihat setiap perkembangan Sehun. Tak ada yang bisa menyangka jika Luhan akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sehun dulu, yang harus menahan diri dan harus cukup dengan melihat dari kejauhan. Tak peduli waktu yang bercanda atau kehidupan yang ingin bergeser, Luhan menjalani setiap tahun hidupnya bersama kerinduan untuk Xishun.

.

.

.

 ** _Seoul , 20.15 pm_**

Semua penghuni rumah megah itu berkumpul, entah apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Bingung, senang, khawatir, marah atau sedih. Pangeran tampan berjiwa iblis itu sudah menetapkan keputusannya dengan bulat, tak ingin siapapun membantah bak seorang hakim yang sudah mengetuk palunya. Dalam waktu yang terbatas ia harus segera bertukar jiwa dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Membiarkan takdir akan menangis atau tertawa setelahnya Sehun sudah tak cukup peduli, pada hakekatnya jiwanya memang telah pergi seribu tahun lalu. Ia hanya pergi untuk meminjam sebuah raga dan akan ia kembalikan. Sesederhana itu, Sehun hanya perlu berfikir sesederhana itu.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" Ratu berlesung pipit itu memastikan kembali, entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu datang seharian ini.

Sehun tersenyum, menatap lembut Luhan yang terbaring didepannya."Aku hanya takut Luhan kesakitan selama prosesnya, ibu."

"Sehunna, ayo coba kita rundingkan kembali." Kai tak mampu menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"aku sudah memutuskan, Luhan tak punya banyak waktu lagi." Sehun menolak

"Ayolah Sehun, kita cari cara lain,, eoh? Jika hal buruk terjadi padamu, aku bahkan tak kan sanggup menatap Luhan!." Baekhyun mencoba untuk mencegah keputusan Sehun.

"Jika seandainya…." Sehun berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Hanya jika seandainya nanti aku tak terbangun, tolong berikan rekaman waktu itu pada Luhan."

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong ini, kau fikir terlihat keren dengan sikap seperti itu?!" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menahan emosi akhirnya bersuara, membuat baekhyun mengelus pundak laki laki itu menenangkan.

Sehun tak menggubris, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada krystal yang menangis sedari tadi. "Bacakan manteranya Krys."

Krystal menggeleng, "Oppa, jangan Lakukan eoh? Kita baru saja bertemu kembali."

Sehun tersenyum,"Lakukan sekarang, adikku."

Keputusan Sehun tak kan goyah, Krystal tahu itu. Ribuan tahun bersama Sehun membuatnya mengerti jika semua hal yang menyangkut Luhan adalah prioritas utamanya, mencegahnya adalah hal sia sia. Krystal pun berdiri, mengusap air matanya kasar walau air mata itu tak mau berhenti. Krystal menyuruh kakak laki laki satu-satunya itu untuk memeluk Luhan dan bersiap untuk menghisap racun itu dengan menggigit pembuluh darah pada Lehernya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas kasar, krystalpun memejamkan matanya membaca mantera.

 _"aku memanggil, dengan raungan dari alam kematian…. Ku…per."_ Mata penyihir cantik itu terbuka, bibirnya berhenti mengucap mantera.

Gadis ini merasakan sesuatu yang familiar disekitarnya, mata merahnya menatap kesegala arah membuat semua orang diruangan itu terkejut penasaran. Itu adalah hal mustahil, ia merasakan aura sihir menguar bukan hanya dari tubuhnya ataupun tubuh Sehun. Krystal mengenali aura ini, aura kuno yang menemani masa – sama hidupnya menjadi seorang penyihir. Krystal membawa kakinya, melangkah mendekati asal aura itu menguar, gadis itu menatap datar pada laci ketiga mejarias disudut ruangan.

"Kau ternyata disini, Keluarlah!" Tepat saat Krystal member perintah, laci itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku bertuliskan huruf huruf sihir kuno yang tak mampu terbaca.

Buku itu melayang, dengan sinar terang mengarah terbang diatas tubuh Luhan dan Sehun. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dikepala krystal, kenapa buku tua itu bisa berada disekitar Luhan. Dengan tergesa – gesa mengacuhkan tatapan penasaran dari yang lain, gadis itu mendekati Sehun.

"Oppa, Katakan padaku, kenapa buku sihir terkutuk itu ada disini?" Krystal bertanya dengan tatapan serius, sementara Sehun hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Itu buku sihir pemberian ibu waktu kecil, hanya aku dan dia yang tahu tentang buku itu. Buku itu menghilang selama beberapa minggu ini, aku bahkan mencarinya keseluruh luxion. Aneh, Kenapa dia ada disini oppa?" Krystal bertanya lagi, setelah memberi sedikit penjelasan.

Sehun mengingat buku yang terbang diatasnya itu berasal, Buku itu adalah buku yang diterimanya dari Suho saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu (chapter 8). Tapi bagaimana Suho mendapatkannya, itulah yang Sehun tidak tahu. Krystal masih menatap Sehun menuntut jawaban, mustahil bagi Sehun untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tak ada yang tahu keberadaan Suho apalagi bisa melihatnya selain dirinya sendiri dan Luhan.

"Aku tak tahu krys, aku menemukannya di depan pintu kamar. Karena buku itu bertulis huruf aneh dan tak bisa dibuka, ya sudah aku masukkan laci. Itu saja." Sehun berbohong, dan Krystal tak punya pilihan lain selain percaya.

"Oh, aku ingat pernah melihat buku itu, itu buku yang kau gunakan untuk menyelamatkan Luhan saat kejadian pemanahan seribu tahun lalu itu kan?" Xiumin bertanya setelah akhirnya mengingat buku itu.

Krystal mengangguk, "Kau benar, itu terakhir kalinya aku memakai buku itu. Dia takkan terbuka sebanyak apapun aku membaca mantera jika dia tak mau. Aku juga memakainya untuk pemanggilan Satan dan iblis lainnya." Suara Krystal agak mengecil saat kalimat terakhirnya, lalu melanjutkan. "Ibu bilang, bahwa sebenarnya dia bukan pemilik asli buku itu. Mustahil dia disini, karena buku itu tak kan mau keluar dari wilayah Luxion tanpa seijin pemiliknya."

"Lalu kau tahu siapa pemiliknya? Mungkinkah salah satu diantara kita?" Myungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam pun bertanya.

Krystal menggeleng,"Aku tak tahu siapa dia, bukan salah satu dari kita semua. Karena konon katanya dia memiliki tanda tiga naga dibahunya sebagai lambang penjaga keseimbangan antara Luxion, bumi dan dunia para Dewa, tapi tak ada yang tau seperti apa wujudnya."

Sehun mengenal tanda tiga naga itu, bahkan melihatnya dengan jelas tercetak pada bahu seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seorang penjaga yang hidup sebelum luxion terbentuk, orang yang dia dan luhan sering kunjungi dulu. Sipemilik buku itu adalah Suho, Sehun yakin akan hal itu sekarang dan dia telah mengijinkan buku itu berada disini melalui Sehun, tapi untuk apa?

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan ritualnya?" Sehun menghentikan perdebatan tentang buku itu.

Krystal mengangguk lalu berdiri, "baiklah, tapi buku itu akan melakukan kemauanya sendiri, aku bahkan tak bisa mengusirnya. Jika hal yang lebih buruk terjadi, kau sanggup menerimanya oppa?,

Mendapat pertanyaan dari krystal yang penuh kekhawatiran, sehunpun menjawab. "Asal itu tak menyakiti Luhan. Aku akan menerimanya."

Krystal mulai membaca mantera, kali ini ia biarkan matanya terbuka.

 _"Aku memanggil,.. dengan raungan dari alam kematian, Kuperintahkan.."_ Krystal berhenti sesaat, ketika buku sihir kuno itu menyala dan memunculkan huruf huruf kuno yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh Krystal, gadis itupun tak mampu menolak dan tanpa sadar bibirnya tergerak membaca mantera mantera yang keluar dari buku tersebut. _"Kuperintahkan… menggores luka kehidupan, melepas jiwa dalam kegelapan yang tersegel."_

Sehun menggigit leher Luhan bagai seorang vampire yang haus darah. Ia bergerak diluar kendalinya, membuat tubuh luhan bergetar seketika, mata gadis itu terbuka menyiratkan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Bibir mungil itu terbuka mengeluarkan jeritan pedih disana. Semua orang dalam ruangan pun terkejut menyaksikan kejadian ini, mereka ingin melepaskan Luhan dari genggaman sehun yang terlihat lapar. Mereka ingin menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat, namun seolah olah mereka berada dalam lingkaran kaca yang tak bisa ditembus, tak seorangpun bisa mendekat. Tubuh mereka terlempar keluar, terpental tak beraturan membentur dinding dan barang – barang disana setiap kali ingin menyentuh tubuh Krystal, Sehun maupun Luhan.

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dengan Luka akibat terpental dan jatuh yang mereka semua terima. Sehun tiba – tiba menghentikan gigitannya pada leher Luhan meninggalkan tanda asing dan beberapa bercak darah disitu. Dalam hitungan detik, buku itu juga tertutup dan jatuh tergeletak bersamaan dengan pingsannya krystal. Beberapa gadis pun menjerit saat melihat kondisi Sehun dan Luhan yang tiba tiba juga sadarkan diri. Tubuh mereka berdua pucat pasi dengan muncratan darah dibeberapa tempat dan saat itu semua orang disana menyadari detakan jantung kedua pasangan itu juga sudah tak terdengar.

.

.

 _Sementara itu di dunia yang terpisah_

"Berakhir sudah, buku itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik"

Pria itu menatap datar pada pemandangan yang muncul dari balik aliran sungai didepannya. Bersenandung kecil sambil mengusap tanda tiga naga di bahunya. "Luhan, kita jangan bertemu lagi setelah ini. Karenamu aku sudah melewati batas."

.

.

.

 _"Apa itu sebuah teman?_

 _Ia adalah dua Jiwa dalam satu tubuh"_

 _._

 _._

-TBC-

* * *

NEXT?

Thank's to all readers

mind to review?

.

.

.

Hy i'm newbie,,,

is my first story,

Dont be plagiat ,

Hope U like,, and

Just Know ''ILY''

-BAMBIE520


	13. Chapter 13

Annyeong!

Mian, baru bisa upload karena signal yang buruk #Bow

btw, baca review yang masuk...

Semangat yah buat yang udah lari maraton karena ketinggalan beberapa chapt :D ...

dan kali ini tolong jangan ngamuk karena updatenya kelamaan. wkwkwkwkwk

Di chapt ini Sehun dan Luhan gak baper kok , udah banyak yang protes jadi sekarang mereka munculnya dikit :D

Kalau pemain utamanya mati beneran, kelar ini cerita. masih lanjut jadi mereka bakalan hidup... ini happy ending lho entar... ^^

mungkin bakal finish di chapt 15 ato 16 bisa lebih dari itu, tergantung kondisi.

Buat yang penasaran sama Suho, tentang apa dan siapanya atau apalah apalahnya bakal muncul dichapt ini.

Jadi, harap maklum kalau main fokusnya gak ke Hun Han dulu lah yah... ^^

Terakhir...

so, thankyu banget buat semua reviewnya and keep stay di ff gak jelas ini,,, kalian sungguh Luar biasa #XOXO

big thank's to : Park RinHyun-Uchiha , Hunhan794 , misslah, Arifahohse, Seravin509, yang ngebet sama endingnya oh hunhan, samiyatuara09, nama baru NameLuSan96 dan yang udah lari marathon ohhanie794, untuk setiap kata review kalian. BIg LOVE readers ... #XOXO #BOW

* * *

 _Story Of Fantasi_

 **Luxion Guide**

 **.**

 _"Baiklah,! Kuputuskan kau bisa menjadi pengawalku, tapi bukan berarti aku benar – benar menerimamu. Ini hanya karena aku tak bisa menolak Raja." Gadis itu menatap angkuh pria didepannya, sementara pria itu hanya tersenyum tanpa merespon didepannya._

 _"Dan ingat aturan ini.!, Jangan bertanya apapun yang kulakukan atau kemanapun aku akan pergi. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya adalah keluargaku, Jangan mencoba melukai atau bersikap tidak sopan pada mereka, Jangan pernah sekali saja membantahku. Kau bisa mengikutiku kemanapun, asal tidak dengan mencampuri urusanku. Dan yang terakhir, Jika kau pengawalku maka kesetiaanmu hanya padaku, Jangan sekali kali kau menceritakan apapun tentang Istana Timur atau yang terjadi didalamnya. Kau mengerti ?" Gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada, menatap tegas pria yang beberapa hari ini diputuskan oleh Raja untuk menjadi pengawalnya._

 _Pria itu mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman tampannya. "Hanya itu?"_

 _Sang gadis yang adalah Luhan atau Tuan putri Luxion mengangguk mantap._

 _"Ah, siapa namamu tadi?". Luhan bertanya, sambil mendekati pria itu._

 _"Xi Shun." Pria itu menjawab singkat._

 _"Oke, Xishun. Kau ingat baik – baik apa yang kukatakan tadi. Jika kau melanggarnya Kau mati ditanganku!" Luhan menepuk bahu Xishun, mencoba member kepercayaan walaupun terpaksa._

 _"Aku ingat Luhan, dan Jika hanya itu saja syaratnya berarti aku bisa melakukan ini." Pengawal yang ternyata adalah Sehun/Xishun itu menarik sebelah tangan Luhan yang menepuk bahunya tadi hingga Luhan berada dalam pelukan Sehun._

 _"Yak!, apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan bodoh!" Luhan mencoba meronta dalam dekapan erat Sehun._

 _Sehun tetap bersikukuh memeluk Luhan, menaruh rahang tegasnya pada bahu kanan Luhan dan berbisik didekat telinga itu, "Sebentar saja. Tolong biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja Tuan Putri. Aku sudah merindukanmu dalam waktu lama terlalu banyak._

 _Luhan tak mengerti dengan ucapan pengawal yang baru diterimanya ini. Namun entah siapa yang merayu dan menenangkannya, Luhan pun terdiam berhenti memberontak membiarkan Sehun seperti itu. Tanpa Luhan sadari, itu adalah awal dimana ia merasakan benar benar memilliki sebuah kehidupan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

[ Chapter 13 ]

.

 _Tepat ratusan ribu tahun yang lalu, jauh sebelum terbentuknya bumi dan negeri luxion tinggalah dua dewa dan beberapa dewi di langit ketujuh. Mereka tinggal bersama, saling berbagi dan memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda sesuai kelahiran masing masing. Saling melindungi satu sama lain, menikmati ketenangan hidup yang luarbiasa. Namun, Hidup dengan orang – orang yang sama, dunia yang sama dan naunsa yang tak berbeda dalam ribuan tahun terakhir membuat mereka mulai merasa bosan akan kehidupan mereka yang konstan hingga akhirnya mereka berfikir untuk membuat dunia baru yang disebut dengan bumi._

 _Dibumi itulah para manusia manusia biasa mulai tinggal dengan memuja para dewa. Seperti yang sudah disepakati bumi itu akan di huni oleh dua aspek kehidupan yaitu kebaikan dan kejahatan. Dewa Zeus Siwon akan memberi anugerah pada para manusia yang berhati mulia dan saling menolong sesame, ia akan diberi sedikit kelebihan dari manusia bisanya, Sebagai penyeimbang Dewa Ares pun akan memberi anugerahnya pada orang yang tidak memiliki etikat baik, penuh kedengkian nan culas. Para penerima anugerah Zeus itulah yang disebut manusia – manusia pilihan bumi sedangkan penerima kekuatan Ares tinggal dengan sebutan para penyihir. Penyihir penyihir itulah yang bertugas memanggil para iblis dan satan, yang masih dalam lingkup untuk mempengaruhi hati dan pikiran manusia dibumi membawa mereka pada kemurkaan._

 _Semua yang tertulis dalam takdir dimana kejahatan akan kalah dengan kebaikan membuat Ares merasa pengaturan yang tidak adil baginya, hingga akhirnya ia meminta agar Zeus mengalah untuknya. Zeus tidak menuruti permintaan Ares dengan alasan ia tak ingin melawan sang takdir, sebagai gantinya Zeus mengijinkan Ares untuk menciptakan Ratu iblis yang akan muncul setiap 100 Tahun sekali. Ratu Satan itu akan membantu para penyihir untuk menciptakan iblis lebih banyak lagi, Semenjak kelahiran Ratu Satan itu, bumi menjadi kacau dan tak terkendali, tanpa batasan iblis iblis yang jumlahnya meningkat itu menjadi lebih keji dan kejam bahkan mereka sanggup memakan manusia dan menjadikan mereka sebagai makanan sehari hari menimbulan keresahan manusia dimana mana hingga membuat Zeus memerintahkan para manusia – manusia pilihan untuk membasmi iblis, para penyihir dan memusnahkan Sang Ratu satan itu._

 _Peperangan dibumi pun terjadi mayat tergeletak dimana mana, Para manusia pilihan yang kala itu dipimpin oleh Yifan berhasil membunuh Ratu Satan dan memusnahkan para penyihir yang masih bertahan dan melawan. Pemburuan penyihir semakin gencar, membuat mereka berlari dan bersembunyi termasuk seorang penyihir muda yang bahkan belum melakukan kejahatan apapun karena usianya yang masih belia. Penyihir itu terlihat tak seperti penyihir lainnya, bahkan saat Yifan mengeluarkan pedangnya si penyihir hanya diam tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Bersifat polos seolah olah baru mengenal dunia membuat Yifan tak tega untuk membunuh penyihir yang tersisa satu satunya dibumi itu, hingga membuat pimpinan manusia pilihan itu meminta pengampunannya kepada Zeus. Terkenal sebagai Dewa yang tegas dan baik hati, Zeus mengabulkan permintaan Yifan untuk membiarkan penyihir yang ternyata bernama Hyorin itu untuk tetap hidup._

 _Hyorin tinggal dan hidup menjadi dewasa bersama Yifan, baginya Yifan adalah penyelamat dan segala galanya untuk gadis penyihir itu. Hyorin tak mampu memanggil para iblis sebagai pertukaran atas pengampunan yang diberikan Zeus, namun ia masih bisa melakukan Sihir hitam lainnya dengan alasan untuk membantu Yifan menjaga bumi. Namun, Sihir hitam bukanlah hal yang mampu diterima oleh semua manusia, mereka menganggap bahwa penyihir dan iblis adalah sama bagi mereka, membuat kehancuran dan keresahan dibumi. Mendapat penolakan dan pengusiran secara massal membuat Yifan tak tega dengan apa yang dialami Hyorin. Tak ada yang ingin dilahirkan menjadi seorang penyihir, gadis itu bukanlah manusia pilihan Ares, dia hanyalah harus menerima takdinya yang terlahir dari rahim seorang penyihir dan menurun padanya. Yifan yakin dan percaya pada penyihir yang sudah dianggap keluarganya ini bahwa ia memiliki hati yang tulus, berbeda dengan penyihir lainnya. Bagi Yifan, Hyorin adalah pengecualian._

 _Dengan penuh pertimbangan, akhirnya Yifan meminta sebuah perijinan untuk sebuah dunia baru. Dunia dimana hanya tinggal para manusia – manusia pilihan, dunia dimana Hyorin bisa diterima. Melihat kegigihan serta ketulusan Yifan yang berjuang dan memohon pada Zeus , membuat salah satu dewi yang sering mengawasinya jatuh hati. Dewi berhati lembut dengan kekuatan penyembuh bernama Lay itulah yang meminta pada Zeus untuk mengambulkan permintaan Yifan untuk membentuk dunia baru yang akhirnya bernama Luxion._

 _Setelah Luxion terbentuk dengan kerja keras Yifan dan Hyorin, membuat dunia dewa dan dunia mereka semakin dekat. Luxion berada ditengah tengah menjadi pembatas antara bumi dan dunia para Dewa. Dunia Dewa, Luxion dan bumi, akan hidup dengan pengaturan yang berbeda dan tak bisa mencampuri urusan masing alasan itulah Zeus memutuskan untuk menciptakan satu Dewa lagi sebagai pusat pembatas ketiga dunia itu, sebagai pembatas antara kebaikan dan kejahatan dan menjaga agar tetap seimbang tanpa menghancurkan ketiganya. Usulan itu disetujui oleh Ares yang dikala itu berusaha untuk bersikap baik didepan Lay sebagai bukti cintanya, sekalipun takdir telah menetapkan ia sebagai dewa kemurkaan dan kehancuran._

 _Dewa itu terbentuk, dengan wajah yang tampan sekaligus tak menangis maupun tertawa, tak baik maupun jahat, aura penyihir, aura manusia, aura para dewa melekat dalam tubuhnya yang dilambangkan dengan symbol tiga naga pada bahu kirinya. Dewa itulah yang menjadi bungsu dari semua penghuni langit ketujuh, menjadi adik baru bagi para dewi yang menyayanginya. Merawatnya dengan tulus, mengajarinya budi pekerti dan cara untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan dalam dirinya. Dewa itu tumbuh dengan watak yang berbeda dari lainnya, ia tak pernah menangis atau tertawa berlebihan, menghormati para kakak kakak cantiknya. Dewa yang mulai akan tumbuh remaja itu juga sering menghabiskan hidupnya mengunjungi dan berbagi cerita dengan Zeus dan Ares, baginya berada disisi kedua dewa yang menciptakannya itu memberikan perasaan tenang. Ia akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Zeus tentang tugas dan tanggungjawab yang dimilikinya sebagai Dewa. Tidak hanya itu, Suho juga tak akan berpikir panjang jika Ares memintanya untuk menghancurkan sesuatu. Mereka hidup bersama dalam ketenangan diwaktu yang sangat lama._

 _Namun ketentraman dunia dewa itu tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Seiring waktu, Yifan yang telah dinobatkan sebagai Raja di negeri Luxion menjadi semakin dekat dengan Lay yang sering datang berkunjung. Cinta mereka tumbuh semakin pesat, membuat kedua orang yang mengalami cinta sepihak sakit hati dan terluka. Sebut saja Hyorin dan Dewa Ares, mereka yang telah memendam perasaan dalam waktu yang sangat lama pada orang yang mereka sayangi harus menelan pil pahit karena pernikahan Yifan dan Lay. Zeus yang mengijinkan Lay menikah dengan Yifan setelah memilih meninggalkan status kedewiannya membuat Dewa ares pun murka dan berjanji akan menghancurkan Yifan dan seluruh keturunannya. Tepat saat itulah kejadian naas sebuah kutukan muncul dihari kelahiran Luhan. Peristiwa itu membuat raga dewa ares hancur dan musnah oleh Zeus dan dewi lainnya, tersisa sebuah jiwa yang penuh dengan dendam yang kini bersemayam dalam diri Hyorin._

 _Siapa yang menyangka, jika kejadian naas di luxion itu akan membuat kegemparan yang menghebohkan dalam dunia Dewa. Suho sang pembatas merasa sebuah ketidakadilan terjadi, Ia hidup diantara kebaikan dan kejahatan. Ia merasa hidup antara Dewa Zeus dan Dewa ares, dewa dengan ketenangan yang tinggi itu membagi kedekatan yang sama dengan keduanya. Jika salah satu telah tiada maka apa gunanya ia hidup? Kodratnya adalah berada di dua sisi yang seimbang, ia akan sangat terluka jika salah satu sisi hancur. Raga Dewa ares telah musnah, membuat kemarahan besar bagi Suho,ia merasa tak mungkin bisa tetap tinggal dengan sebelah jiwanya yang telah hilang. Dengan penuh tekat bulat, dibalik ketenangan jiwanya yang terganggu Suho menghadap Zeus dan memohon agar Raga Ares dikembalikan, namun Zeus secara tegas menolaknya dengan alasan Ares sudah melewati batasannya._

 _Suho kecewa, namun ia menerima keputusan Zeus dengan kebijaksanaan yang ia miliki. Suho merasa tak bisa tinggal di dunia langit dengan separuh jiwanya yang menjerit, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan saudara saudaranya atas kematian ares. Keesokan harinya tepat ketika semua berkumpul Suho berpamitan untuk pergi. Tentu saja Zeus dan para Kakak kakak cantiknya menolak mentah mentah apa yang Suho inginkan, namun suho telah menentukan keputusannya, Ia merasa tak mampu lagi tinggal dan berakhir dengan sebuah kebencian untuk Zeus kedepannya. Ia akan menghilang dari sana mengikuti takdirnya yang terus mengalir entah kemana. Hidup dalam kesepian dan ketidakpedulian akan apapun adalah kehidupan yang suho pilih tanpa satu orang pun yang ingin ia temui._

 _Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu, Suho tinggal ditempat dimana ia fikir seharusnya ia berada. Tempat dimana semua kisah dimulai, tempat yang berada ditengah tengah 3 dunia, tempat itu adalah Luxion. Ia tinggal dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa ada yang menyadari atau peduli dengan kehidupannya. Bersama aliran air disana ia menyembunyikan diri dan kisahnya dari siapapun, tanpa ada yang mampu melihat atau mendengar Langkahnya. Dan hal hal konstan dalam kehidupannya itupun berubah saat kedua orang yang tak disangka mampu masuk dalam kehidupannya perlahan. Kedua orang yang dianggap gila oleh Suho Karena percaya akan sebuah ketulusan. Kedua orang yang telah membuat suho rindu akan keluarganya, kedua orang itu adalah Luhan dan Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Beberapa dewi berjalan tergesa – gesa menuju arah datangnya kegaduhan, rasa khawatir dan gelisah terpancar jelas dimata mereka. Ribuan peri peri kecil menyingkir perlahan seiring berlalu lalangnya mereka. Bukan gempa, tsunami, banjir atau apapun itu namanya, tapi bencana ini membuat para dewi langit benar – benar kebingungan. Langkah mereka seketika berhenti setelah mencapai tujuan dimana mereka berada sekarang ini. Tempat itu berawan namun tak lagi berwarna putih, mendung yang membabi buta kian menggelap, kilatan petir dan jeritan hujan saling bersautan. Dewi pemilik tempat itu hanya bersimpuh disana dengan tubuh gemetar, menatap lekat para saudaranya yang penuh rasa penasaran.

"Sooyoung, apa yang terjadi?" Yoona setelah melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Sooyoung yang sudah berdiri dibantu oleh Seohyun menjawab dengan menunjuk sebuah pecahan batu yang gemerlap. "Kalung rubi itu pecah tiba tiba membuat tempatku kacau balau."

Para dewi itupun terkejut, mereka tau apa yang dimaksut Sooyoung ini, Kalung itu adalah pembatas Luhan yang selama ini terus dijaga Ketat oleh Sooyoung. Mereka benar – benar tahu betapa bahayanya kekuatan kalung itu.

Seohyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin, Rubi itu kini telah pecah dan pemiliknya sedang sekarat tak sadarkan diri dibawah sana. "

"Bukankah artinya segel itu telah musnah?" Yoona meminta pendapat dari dewi yang lain.

Sooyoung mendesah berat, "Jika segel itu musnah, rubi itu akan menghilang bukannya musnah."

Jessica yang sedari tadi diam terlihat sangat khawatir, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apakah Luhan akan meninggalkan kita? Putri dan anak itu, maksutku putra Ares, akankah mereka masih hidup? Kita bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun disini.!"

"Tenanglah sica, kau membuat kami tambah pusing." Sunny mencoba menenangkan Jessica

Jessica berjalan kesana kemari, berharap kegelisahannya berkurang, "bagaimana aku bisa tenang, aku bahkan tak bisa membantu Luhan yang sedang sekarat karena ritual sialan itu.!"

Sunny mengambil pecahan rubi dibawah kakinya, "Putri kita takkan mati semudah itu, aku tak merasakan jiwanya di alam kematian." Ucap sunny tenang, lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi aku merasakan aura lain pada pecahan kalung rubi ini."

Sooyoung menatap Sunny lekat – lekat, "Kau juga merasakannya sunny?"

Sunny mengangguk mantap, "Aku yakin sekali, kalung yang kau jaga tak kan mudah hancur begitu saja bukan?"

Yoona yang tidak mengerti apa yang kedua saudaranya bicarakan mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksut kalian?

"Adik kita telah keluar dari pesembunyiannya." Sahut Sooyoung dengan desahan berat didepan saudarinya.

.

.

.

Dua orang wanita yang dalam keadaan lemah itu terbangun karena sebuah jeritan ditempat yang berbeda. Mereka bergegas menghempaskan selimut putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuh penuh luka itu, beranjak secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari kamar. Langkah mereka tergesa – gesa menyusuri lantai marmer menuju puncak tangga. Wanita berambut emas itu berhenti, membuat seseorang disebelahnya mengernyit heran. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, berkomunikasi satu antara lain dalam keheningan yang berakhir dengan sebuah gelengan kepala keduanya. Tangan mereka bergetar seketika, raut muka itu tak biasa entah karena jeritan atau sesuatu yang lain.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sedikit kasar, memperlihatkan pemandangan miris didepannya. Dua orang gadis dan satu pria yang tergletak di atas karpet merah yang sama. Nafas itu masih terdengar keluar dari gadis bergaun hitam yang terbaring diujung karpet, sementara dua orang disebelahnya tanpa tau apa yang terjadi terlihat seperti sebuah mayat. Tubuh kaku, detakan jantung sirna ditambah lagi dengan percikan darah dibeberapa sisi tubuh mereka. Benda disekeliling tempat itu juga tak bisa dikatakan tertata lagi, beberapa lukisan terjatuh berserakan seoalah telah terjadi amukan yang dasyat.

Pemandangan lain yang tergambar adalah sang ratu yang dengan sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, walau sepertinya tak ada hasil untuk itu. Beberapa gadis lain dalam ruangan itu menangis tersedu sedu dalam isakan kecil, disebelah pria yang mencoba untuk menenangkan namun terlihat lebih buruk. Antara marah, terkejut, kecewa, sedih atau apapun itu, tercampur dalam sebuah kebingungan dibenak mereka. Kata penuh penyesalan menggema, jika ini tidak terjadi, atau jika seandainya aku mencegah menemani isakan tangis mereka. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur bukan? Semuanya telah terjadi dan meninggalkan Luka tanpa alasan yang jelas untuk mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Semua mata menatap kedua orang yang baru saja masuk dengan keringat dingin di pelipis mereka.

"Luhan…. Sehun…. Hiks." Jawaban itu tak mampu keluar dari mulut baekhyun, terhempas nyeri yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Si rambut emas mendekat, matanya menatap tajam pada buku yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur merah muda itu. Wanita itu berjalan tanpa menoleh mengabaikan sekeliling, membuat semua orang disana menatap penuh keheranan. Buku itu terangkat tanpa disentuhnya, sedikit berkata dengan bahasa yang tak bisa dimengerti sebuah cahaya emas menguar dari tubuhnya. Mereka menatap aneh pada apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, matanya terpejam dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba membuka buku itu tanpa menyentuhnya. Terlihat sedikit kesusahan, tiffany mendekat memegang sebelah bahu gadis itu yang tak lain adalah taeyeon. Memusatakan pikirannya mengalirkan tenaga untuk membantu taeyeon membuka buku itu. Bukan untuk membaca atau melapalkan mantera sihir, kedua orang dewi yang memilih mengabdi pada Luhan itu hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu dalam tebakan mereka sampai cahaya dari buku itu meredup dan jatuh tergeletak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Buku ini benar – benar miliknya." Sambil mendesah kelelahan Taeyeon mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya.

Tiffanny mendesah mendudukkan dirinya sendiri kesisi ranjang, "Setelah sekian lama, apa yang membuatnya membuka diri?" Taeyeon hanya menggeleng, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari sekitarnya ikut duduk disebelah tiffany dengan desahan panjang mengingat masa lalu.

 _Flashback_

 _Seorang dewi berambut emas mencoba mencegah seseorang yang keluar dari gerbang pembatas, ia berlari dan menghadang pria yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan penuh ketekatan._

 _"Kau benar – benar akan pergi?" gadis golden angel itu bertanya sekali lagi dengan kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan._

 _Laki laki itu hanya menatap datar dan lurus kedepan, "Minggirlah, kau sudah mendengar keputusanku, noona."_

 _"Suho-ya, cobalah untuk mengerti, Ares telah melewati batas. Ia telah mengutuk dan mencoba membunuh anak itu. Kita sudah berikrar untuk tak ikut campur dalam urusan dibawah sana." Taeyeon mencoba memberi pengertian pada dewa yang telah menjadi adik bungsunya ini._

 _Suho mengangguk, namun tatapannya tak berubah,"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa lagi tinggal disini, sementara salah satu sisiku menderita. Aku akan tetap pergi."_

 _Suho melangkah menyingkirkan tangan Taeyeon dan melewatinya tanpa ragu._

 _"Jika kau tetap akan pergi, maka bawa ini bersamamu." Taeyeon mengejar Suho yang baru beberapa langkah melewatinya, mengangkat tangan Suho memaksanya untuk menerima sebuah buku sihir, "Aku takkan bisa hidup dalam kerinduan ketika barangmu masih berada disini.!" Lanjut Taeyeon dengan meninggikan suaranya._

 _Tatapan suho berubah, menatap buku yang tiap hari dibawanya selama tinggal di langit ketujuh. Ia ingat betul bahwa taeyeon yang mengajarinya membaca huruf itu satu persatu sewaktu kecil. Taeyeon akan datang kepadanya setiap waktu, dan memastikan Suho tidak kesulitan menggunakan sihirnya._

 _Taeyeon beranjak meninggalkan suho tepat setelah buku itu benar benar telah digenggam Suho. Taeyeon tak ingin menangis didepan adiknya itu, ia ingin segera pergi dan mencoba menerima keputusan Suho._

 _"Berbahagialah noona, jangan hidup menyedihkan karenaku." Taeyeon berhenti, kepalanya menoleh menatap punggung pria yang membelakanginya ._

 _"Maafkan adikmu ini, aku takkan bisa membantumu berdebat dengan Tiffany noona lagi," Suho sedikit tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama taeyeon dan kakak cantik lainnya._

 _Suho mendesah, lalu melanjutkan tanpa menoleh tak ingin memperlihatkan raut sedih terakhirnya didepan taeyeon."Jangan mencariku, sekalipun kau merindukanku terlalu banyak."_

 _Mendengar perkataan Suho, batin taeyeon menjerit. "Aku bahkan takkan pernah ingin mengingatmu setelah ini."_

 _Suho tahu, Taeyeon berusaha terlihat luarbiasa kuat didepan dirinya dengan kata kata sadis itu, membuat Suho berbalik untuk melihat seberapa banyak Taeyeon menangis untuknya."Ahh, iya. Gadis itu. Maksutku putri Lay noona. Jaga dia baik baik sama seperti kalian menjagaku."_

 _Setelah mengatakan pesan terakhir itu di depan Taeyeon, Suho tiba tiba lenyap tanpa jejak sedikitpun meninggalkan Taeyeon yang menangis dan meringsut dalam kepedihan._

 _Flashback End_

Taeyeon dan Tiffany masih terdiam dalam posisi mereka, seolah tak pernah terjadi kekacauan di kamar itu. Hal itu tentu saja membuat beberapa orang disana kesal, disaat mereka bersedih dan kebingungan kedua dewi itu malah datang tanpa berkata apapun pada mereka atau bahkan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Chanyeol yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosi, berdiri dari posisinya disamping baekhyun dengan langkah tegap ia berdiri didepan Tiffany dan Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian hanya akan diam disini, sementara Luhan dan sehun tergeletak tak bernyawa?!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya.

Mendengar kalimat chanyeol yang seperti bentakan membuat Tiffany tak terima dan ingin membalas namun tercegah oleh taeyeon yang menatap Lay dari posisinya. "kau tak menyadarinya Lay?"

Mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Taeyeon, membuat Lay membalas dengan tatapan memastikan, "mungkinkah itu dia? Aura yang kurasakan itu benar – benar berasal dari dia?"

"Kau benar, adikku yang tampan mengirimkan bukunya." Taeyeon langsung menjawab mantap, mengabaikan tatapan penasaran chanyeol dan lainnya.

Lay, merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi panik, "Apa yang dia lakukan kepada putriku?! Dia mencoba membunuhnya seperti ares.?"

Taeyeon menggeleng, sebuah senyuman tercetak di bibir manisnya, membuat tatapan aneh semakin mengarah padanya. "Dia takkan setega itu, aku bahkan berada disini karena pesan terakhirnya untuk menjaga Luhan baik baik."

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." Kali ini Tiffany ikut bertanya, menatap taeyeon yang masih disampingnya.

Taeyeon tiba – tiba berdiri, mengambil buku yang tergeletak lalu membukanya. "Aku tak tau pasti apa yang dilakukan bocah egois itu, tapi ketika ritual itu dilakukan mantera yang terbuka dibuku ini adalah mantera yang baik. Mereka berdua takkan masuk dalam kematian, tidak satupun."

Mendengar perkataan Taeyeon berkata, membuat sedikit harapan muncul disana. "Lalu, kenapa Luhan dan Sehun masih belum bangun? Bahkan jantungnya terhenti?" kali ini kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk menangis, ikut bertanya.

Taeyeon menatap Tao dan bertanya, "Sudah berapa banyak waktu yang terlewat sejak mereka tak sadarkan diri?"

Tao yang mendapat pertanyaan itu menjawab dengan keheranan, "29 koma 3 detik, oh tidak, 30 menit telah berlalu".

Taeyeon mengangguk dan mendekat pada tubuh Luhan dan Sehun, "Aku tak percaya, kau akan memancingku seperti ini."

Tiffany yang sedari tadi mengikuti gerak gerik taeyeon menggerang frustasi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Taeyeon! Tolong jangan berbelit belit dengan otak dangkalku ini!."

"Sebenarnya, Sehun dan Luhan masih hidup dan baik baik saja sekarang. Hanya saja bocah tengik itu menghentikan mereka berdua untuk bangun untuk melihat reaksi panikku, Cih, lihatlah dia mencoba menipuku sekali lagi. Mereka berdua termasuk krystal akan bangun seperti sedia kala hanya dengan sedikit kekuatanku." Taeyeon menjelaskan dengan tenang,.

"Sungguh! Kalau begitu lakukan!" Xiumin berkata dengan suara kencang membuat Kai dan kyungsoo disebelahnya menutup sayang telinga mereka.

Melihat kegirangan Xiumin, Tiffany mendengus, "Lihat…. Siapa tadi yang menangis histeris?"

Taeyeon mendesah, ia tahu sebentar lagi Tiffany dan Xiumin akan berdebat tentang siapa yang paling benar. "Anak anak, saatnya bangun."

Cahaya keemasan itu muncul dari kedua telapak tangan taeyeon, seolah dihantarkan angin terbang menuju sisi Krystal, Luhan dan Sehun. Selang beberapa detik setelah itu, sebuah pergerakan terlihat dari ketiga tubuh yang terbaring. Krystal yang yang pingsan langsung terbangun dalam pelukan Myungsoo, begitupun Luhan dan Sehun, detakan jantung yang tadinya berhenti itupun berdegup kembali. Nafas mereka pun mulai teratur, Kedua pasang mata itu pun terbuka perlahan dan menatap langit langit kamar dengan sebuah senyuman.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membantu Sehun dan Luhan yang mulai tersadar untuk duduk, mereka mengedipkan kedua mata untuk memperoleh kesadaran lebih. Kedua pasangan itu mengacuhkan tatapan khawatir dan penasaran yang mengarah pada mereka. Terdiam cukup lama, mengumpulkan beberapa kesadaran dalam pikiran mereka, membuat para orang – orang ketiga dalam ruangan itu harap – harap cemas.

Beberapa dari mereka mencoba memanggil nama keduanya, memeluk syukur bahkan menyentuh sisi sisi tubuh, memastikan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh pada kedua pemilik tubuh. Sementara itu, Sehun dan Luhan hanya menerima perlakuan dengan kebungkaman, hingga akhirnya saling bertatapan dan berkata bersamaan . "Aku bertemu Suho dalam mimpiku.!"

"Dia bilang aku sama sekali tak terlihat keren hari ini." Sehun mendahului, yang disusul dengan perkataan dari mulut Luhan. "Suho oppa bilang, aku harus bersiap memanggilnya Appa"

Semua orang disana hanya bisa mengernyit heran, tanpa keinginan bertanya. Sudah cukup bagi mereka melihat Sehun dan Luhan terlihat baik baik saja. Dengan raut wajah yang berusaha mengingat memori, tiba tiba kedua pasangan itu memutar kepala mencari keberadaan taeyeon, setelah menemukan seseorang yang mereka cari, kedua orang yang baru sadar itu berkata dengan serempak sekali lagi, "Dia bilang, Noonanya benar – benar terlihat Payah!"

"MWOOOO!" sang bahan pembicaraan itupun naik pitam….

.

.

.

Beberapa gumpalan awan putih yang berjejer dan bergerak perlahan itu tiba tiba tersingkir saat seseorang berlari melewatinya, langkahnya tergesa – gesa dengan senyuman mengembang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Para peri kecil yang berlalu lalang itu pun ikut berbisik, saling menebak hal bahagia apa yang terjadi, sampai membuat dewi mereka tergesa gesa menuju pusat langit.

Dewi itu berhenti, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum berkata pada dewa dan dewi didepannya yang sudah menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan, apa yang terjadi.

"Luhan kita dan putra Ares, masih hidup." Sooyoung yang sudah menetralkan nafasnya, berkata dalam satu hembusan.

"Kami sudah tahu itu, baru saja Zeus membicarakannya." Sunny, menatap datar sooyoung, sedikit mendengus karena berita yang ditunggunya keluar dari mulut sooyoung adalah berita yang sudah mereka semua ketahui.

Sooyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan tatapan –aku belum selesai bicara-, "Eits, yang satu ini pasti berita baru. Kalian akan rugi jika tidak mendengarkanku." Lanjut sooyoung dengan bangganya

Para Dewi saling menatap Zeus, memastikan berita apa lagi yang belum mereka ketahui, sementara Zeus hanya diam dan menatap heran Dewi Sooyoung didepannya.

"Katakan apa itu?" Tanya seohyun yang sudah penasaran sedari tadi.

Sooyoung tersenyum, menepuk kedua telapak tangannya. "Adik kita yang tampan sudah kembali, sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pembatas gerbang!"

"Maksutmu Suho?" Yoona memastikan, dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari Sooyoung.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi!" . Setelah berkata seperti itu pada sooyoung Zeus melangkah keluar bersama dewi lainnya meninggalkan Sooyoung yang menatap tak percaya pada perilaku saudaranya.

"Lihatlah, dua saudara yang saling merindukan itu,. Aku juga noonanya!, Ya ampun, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?!"

.

 _Sementara itu ditempat yang berkebalikan dengan surga_

"sungguh disayangkan, ! pada akhirnya bocah tengik itu kembali pada kakak bodohnya!" Hyorin menatap pantulannya yang berbicara dibalik cermin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Ares? Tak seperti Zeus, Anak itu bisa mencampuri urusan di Luxion." Hyorin bertanya pada pantulan dirinya dicermin.

Hyorin berbeda sisi itu tertawa, "Kau tenang saja, Anak yang masih terikat oleh dua sisi itu tak kan mampu menyentuhku. Dia takkan berani melakukan hal bodoh dengan melukaiku, jika dia tidak ingin mendapatkan kesakitan yang sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan."

Hyorin dalam raga itu mengangguk paham, "Setelah semua iblis itu siap. Kita akan melakukan pemburuan secepatnya."

"Bagus, kita harus mengakhiri semuanya segera." Hyorin dalam cermin itu tersenyum puas, lalu melanjutkan setelah mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, gadis penyihirmu itu. Singkirkan, setelah urusan kita selesai!"

"Maksut anda Krystal?" tubuh itu memastikan.

Kepala dalam cermin itu mengangguk. "iya!, apa untungnya memiliki anak Ratu satan, jika berhati lemah."

Hyorin yang diluar cermin itu berfikir sejenak, ada raut ketidaktegaan tercetak diwajahnya. Namun seketika tatapan datar kembali menguasainya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti suamiku."

.

.

.

 _"Ternyata ini namanya hidup?_

 _Hidup itu indah, karena itu aku menangis sepuas - puasnya."_

 _-Suho-_

 _._

 _._

-TBC-

* * *

NEXT?

Thank's to all readers

mind to review?

.

.

.

Hy i'm newbie,,,

is my first story,

Dont be plagiat ,

Hope U like,, and

Just Know ''ILY''

-BAMBIE520


End file.
